A New Way of Life
by Kaer Morhen
Summary: Post Witcher 3 Ciri is a Witcheress on The Path, Geralt has gone to Kovir with Triss, and Radovid rules the Northern Kingdoms. Eskel seeks out his old friends to help protect a young woman and fight a new evil.
1. Prologue: Going Home

**Prologue**

Eight months. That's how long it took for him to break away and finally be on his way home. _Home_. That was a strange word to him. Home had always been Kaer Morhen for Geralt, but no longer. Home now meant a fiery red haired mage and a cottage in Pont Vanis.

Geralt stepped off the dock boards onto cobbled streets. He carried nothing but the swords on his back, having sold everything to buy passage to Kovir. The castle walls loomed up ahead, a steady stream of foot traffic flowing in and out of the gates. Good. Maybe she was still there. He set a brisk pace toward the castle. Reaching the gates, the guards didn't stop him, but certainly noticed him. He would be watched.

The garden inside the gate was simple and had one purpose: to guide people to the great looming doors of the court of Kovir's king. Geralt made his way to them and heaved them open.

The inside was darkening with the setting sun and empty of the day's petitioners. Dust floated in the light coming through the windows. The king still sat upon his throne, conferring with his chamberlain. They had both looked up at his entrance. He was younger than expected. Reddish blonde hair and beard on an unlined face housing shrewd eyes. He was a large man, but not fat as many kings tended to be. This king was not some bloodthirsty, power hungry royal. This king knew what he was about. It was written all over him.

Not wishing to delay anymore, Geralt strode up the red and gold carpet leading to the dais. He felt the guards' wary eyes. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground coming before a king fully armed. Not to mention that he looked like a wild man from the mountains and smelled as bad. But he didn't care. He had to see her. As he approached the dais, the chamberlain, stepped toward him and he felt the presence of guards move in from either side.

"The king is no longer seeing petitioners today," the chamberlain announced in an imperious voice.

"Kneel before King Tancred," the guard intoned. Geralt gave the guards a sneering glance.

"I bow before no man, king, or emperor." Focusing on the chamberlain he said, "And I did not come to see your king. I came to see his advisor."

"Geralt?"

* * *

Triss put away the quill and ink on the shelf and slid the sheaf of papers into the desk beneath. This day had gone on like any other. She sat and listened as the petitioners came and went; commenting when necessary. She sat in on meetings with generals and mages, watching the ever growing tension in her former homeland as any with magical or perceived magical abilities were hunted down and exterminated. She had no doubt that King Tancred could hold his own in Kovir. He had a strong military that was loyal to him, and the refugee mages who were grateful to him. No, peace would reign in Kovir, but not in her heart.

Eight months ago, she had left Geralt and Ciri in White Orchard. She had stayed as long as she dared, but her new position required her to get moving. Geralt has kissed her soundly before she walked into that portal, promising to follow soon.

But he hadn't. At first she kept her head up, knowing he needed to help set Ciri on The Path. But the days turned to weeks. Weeks into months. She began to lose hope and laid awake at night in her pretty little cottage wondering what had happened. Had he run into some trouble? Was he hurt? Or worse, had he changed his mind. No, he wouldn't do that. She did not really doubt Geralt, but herself.

"Stop worrying, Merigold. You still have a job to do." She said to herself as she slid a ledger into its resting place. Seeing everything put away, she dusted her hands and returned to the court. As she entered the court there was a voice. A very familiar voice. A voice that sent her heart racing, stomach fluttering, and knees shaking.

"I did not come to see your king. I came to see his advisor." As she stepped to the top of the dais, she saw his face. Scarred and rugged wearing a full beard. The face of the man she loved above all others.

* * *

"Geralt?" He turned his head and there she was, like a vision. Before he could utter a word, she flew down the steps and flung herself into his arms.

"Triss…I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you, too." She looked up at him smiling with tears running down her face. He pulled off his gloves and wiped away her tears, stroked her cheek, then kissed her full on the mouth like he had never kissed her before, right before the King of Kovir and his chamberlain.

Their passion was interrupted by the nasally little chamberlain, but Geralt continued to hold her.

"Ms. Merigold! Control yourself in the presence of the king!" Triss blushed, but could not stop smiling.

"Your Majesty, this is Geralt of Rivia," she said, then added, "I have been waiting for him." The king leaned forward, interest sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes. I know the name. Not many who do not." He sat back and stroked his chin. "Could be quite handy to have a witcher about." Geralt bristled.

"I left Temeria to be with Triss. I am my own man, not a king's witcher. So do not presume that I will do your dirty work or to issue me any royal commands." No one moved. Triss stood firmly in his arms waiting while Tancred and Geralt sized up one another, the king staring directly into Geralt's amber cat eyes. The king smiled and began to laugh deeply. He rose from his throne, sauntering down the few steps toward Geralt. He extended his hand, Geralt looked at for a moment then back at the king's face, then accepted it. Tension slid from the room.

"It is a grand pleasure to meet you, Geralt of Rivia. I admit I do get tired of the bowing and scraping and _yes, Sire_ , all the while wondering what they are really thinking. No one speaks frankly with a king. Comes with _being_ a king I suppose. I also suppose you are the reason that the newest flower of my court has wilted so in these past months." Geralt looked to Triss, but she just smiled and shrugged. The king continued.

"Oh, yes. Since her arrival, men and mage alike have tried to woo her, to no avail. She has also been a great boon to my court and hope she will be back to her old self," he added slyly," now that you're here." Triss blushed as the king looked at her.

"Of course, Sire. If I may take a brief leave…" Tancred waved his hand as he ascended back to his throne.

"Yes, yes. But I expect you back here in time for our conference. New intelligence, and all that. Go." Triss turned back to face Geralt.

"Shall we go then? It'll be nice to get you home at last."

"I'm already home." Geralt caressed her face gently, then swooped her up into his arms.

He carried her out into the dying light and into a chorus of _Lady Merigold!_ Several young men and not a few Mages had gathered, all bearing flowers or some other trinket.

"He wasn't kidding, was he."

"No, he wasn't. " Triss touched her love's face and turned his gaze to hers. "But none can hold a candle to you."

"If they did, I might go up in flames right now," he laughed.

"Well, you could certainly use a bath." She wrinkled her nose. "How long has it been, anyway? Wait, I don't think I want to know." Geralt laughed and set her on her feet, entwining their hands together and so no one could mistake his claim to her, he kissed her again.

They made their way to the castle stable, where Geralt mounted her horse and she rode in front of him, arms around his waist. They rode past the watchful gaze of the gate guards and down the main road until the cobbles turned to hard packed dirt. A little way ahead, there was a dim light in a cottage nestled among some trees. It was the cottage from the hydromancy spell in Novigrad. Geralt of Rivia was home.

* * *

Geralt sank down into the hot bath with a deep groan. The soapy water lapped over his skin washing away weeks of dirt, grime and sweat. He sunk beneath the water to scrub his loose hair and beard. Next to the wooden tub was a small table with a brush, comb and a small hand mirror. Reaching over he grabbed the knife from his boot and picked up the mirror and began to shave off his beard. It had been a while since Triss had seen his face and he wanted her to see all of it.

Geralt rose and dried, then wrapped the towel around his waist as he admired his handiwork in the large mirror over her dressing table. _Not bad for a dull knife and tiny mirror._ He stepped around the screen and admired the bedroom. It was large, comfortable and, well, pretty. The bed was large and made from oak. It looked very much like one that was thrown from a balcony once. He heard a sigh from behind and turned to find Triss standing a few steps from him.

"I don't seem to have any clean clothes," he said quirking a smile as he reached out to cup her cheek, "but as I see it, I won't be needing them." He dropped his towel and scooped her up. Triss nuzzled his face, inhaling deeply.

"You smell much better now." She teased as she touched his smooth jaw.

"Indeed. Now why don't we see how good this bed is?"

* * *

They lay together in the dying light of the fire, skin to skin, her head on his shoulder as he played with her hair. Triss spoke first.

"I missed you, Geralt. I waited for what seemed like ages…"

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" She tucked her head and said nothing. Geralt shifted up to his elbow and leaned over her. "Triss, did you not trust me to come?"

"Yes…no…it's not…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"It wasn't like that. You said you would and I believed you. I…sometimes it just felt like a dream. All those years apart and you took so long to get here and…" She closed her eyes, not wanting him to see her biggest fear.

"And what, Triss? No secrets. Not ever again." Geralt held her warm body close to his.

"I never thought you'd choose me over Yen." She said softly. He gazed at her intently. "The two of you had all this history and then there was Ciri. And that wish."

"Ah, yes. The wish. Yen and I tamed another djinn in Skellege. She wanted to break the last wish."

"And?"

"Triss, the magic was long gone for me. It just took me a bit to realize it."

"Then, why did you leave?"

"More correctly is why did you leave me? I wanted you to come with me. Half begged you to. "

"I didn't want to be there when you saw her for the first time since…." She left the last unsaid.

"I had to go, Triss. Ciri needed me and Yen was the best hope to finding her. And I guess, I needed to see Yen, too."

"Did you…kiss her?"

"Yes. But I could not think of anyone but you. I knew then I had to be with you. But first I had to find where you had run off to." Geralt sighed and settled back down, pulling Triss on top of him. "I just wish that Vesemir could see us now." Triss laughed softly. "Well, not _right_ now." She leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you, Triss."

"I love you, too, Geralt. I always have."

* * *

 **Kaer Morhen, six months after Loc Muinne**

"Need some help up, brother?" Eskel helped Geralt off the ground after a brutal sparring session. "Getting your leg crushed didn't do you any favors, did it? You left me a wide opening."

"Yeah, I know. You're not the first one to tell me that." Triss slipped next to him and whispered in his ear, then returned to her perch to watch.

"Again!" Eskel called. The two witchers circled one another, low and slow. Geralt moved in and swung fast, but Eskel countered easily. They exchanged blows, the metal ringing throughout the crumbling fortress.

"Come on, Wolf! That all you got?" Eskel taunted. They moved into a familiar pattern of movements. Geralt parried a strong hit from Eskel, leaving his left side vulnerable. Eskel grinned with satisfaction and then was blown back by the aard. Geralt jogged over and held out his hand.

"Do _you_ need some help up, brother?"

"No fair. You had help."

"Yes, but it was a good suggestion." Geralt looked over at Triss who sat with a beautiful smile on her face. He marveled at her. How smart, kind, and sexy. He had recovered most of his memory and he found he was happier now than he had ever been. Because of her.

"Excellent work, Geralt!" Vesemir strolled over to them. "I never thought you'd make up for that opening. Could have saved yourself a lot of scars if you had done that sooner." _Yeah, sooner_ thought Geralt. "Ah, well, here. This came for you."

"I didn't see a courier. Who's it from?"

"It didn't come from a courier," the old man huffed. "It was brought by a…raven." No one spoke as they looked at one another, and then to Triss. It shouldn't have been a surprise. Letho told him she was alive.

"What?" Triss asked. "You all turned so…serious…" she saw the symbol in the wax seal. Yen. "Well, are you going to read it?" she asked shakily.

Geralt broke the seal and began to read. Triss stared down at the ground while Eskel peeked over his hand.

"What's that about a unicorn?" Eskel asked.

"Nothing important. I have to go. I have to find Yen."

"What's wrong?" Vesemir asked.

"Ciri's in trouble. I have to find her."

"I'll start packing." Vesemir said and walked back to the main hall. Eskel stood silent, watching all the color drain from Triss's face.

"I'm due to head out soon in the opposite direction, though. Good luck, Wolf." He followed Vesemir.

"Triss, come with me." Geralt held his hand out to her. "We're sure to find her faster with you." Triss held up her hand to stop him.

"No, Geralt. I'm sorry. I can't…"

"I need you…" he said intently.

"Are you sure?" Triss asked, questioning his true need of her, not just as a travel companion.

"Please," he pleaded, but Triss shook her head, turned, and walked away from her heart's true love.

* * *

That had been a hard one to swallow, but in the end it was for the best. Geralt not only needed to find Ciri but he also needed to sort out his feelings for these two women. He remembered Yen and all their ups and downs yet as happy as he was with Triss, he couldn't be absolutely sure what was real. Eskel had once berated him for the way he treated Triss and mocked him for his indecision. Geralt had been angry at the time, but Eskel was right. He needed to decide. He needed to know.

When he finally found Yen in White Orchard, she was impossibly beautiful. And that sweet smell of lavender and gooseberries. It was damn near intoxicating. When he was able to get her alone, he took her in his arms and kissed her. It began passionately, but other thoughts intruded. Thoughts of a lovely red haired woman who had risked everything for him. Her very life, even. When he had been found running through the forests near Kaer Morhen, Triss dropped everything and came to help him. This woman he held in his arms now never even looked for him. True, she had given her life to try and save him but when they had met after all this time, instead of throwing her arms around him, she remained aloof and cool. When the kiss ended, Geralt decided then that Triss was the one he wanted. The one he would return to. The one he truly loved. He kept Yen at a respectable distance after that, focusing on Ciri instead.

And return to Triss he did. Every day he rode up to the castle and waited for her at the end of the day. He didn't want to wait for her to come home. During the day, he made improvements to their home, added extra rooms, expanded the stable and put in a fenced practice yard enclosing one side of the house. It kept him busy. He would also occasionally pick up a contract from craftsmen in the city or a nearby village.

When they were at leisure together, they made love. Everywhere. In bed, the kitchen table and the garden on the south side of the house under the willow trees. And forget a stuffed unicorn, Triss and Geralt even managed on the back of a moving horse.

One evening as Geralt leaned against the wall of the court waiting for his beloved, the king's chamberlain approached him.

"His Majesty would see you, Master Witcher," he paused as if the next statement pained him, " _if_ you could see fit to do so." Interesting. A king _asking_ to see him. Geralt followed the chamberlain to a side room with a plain round table and chairs. Book shelves lined one wall and a large world map hung on the other. An elaborate screen obscured the rear half of the room. The chamberlain gave him a half bow and sniffed as he left the room, closing the door. Someone else was in the room. Behind the screen, he could see a faint shadow of a man moving around.

"Please, take a seat Geralt," came the voice of the king but the man that came into view was not at all what he expected. He was dressed simply in a linen shirt and pants and soft leather boots. He would be indistinguishable from a farmer on the streets. "You don't mind if I call you Geralt, do you?" Geralt shook his head slowly. He watched as the King of Kovir poured beer from a small keg in the corner and placed a tankard in front of him then sat in the chair nearest. Geralt was still waiting for the axe to fall.

"What." He said simply.

"Nothing. Well, not nothing, but it's not at all what you think." The king looked at him openly. "I can see you're not convinced." He extended his hand to Geralt for the second time since his arrival. "Allow me to introduce myself. Tancred Thyssen."

"King of Kovir, etcetera…"

"No. Not here. This is my refuge from all, well most, things kingly. And all I am seeking from you is your friendship. And you can call me Edward." He continued to hold his hand out. Geralt thought for a moment while he watched this odd king then removed his gloves and took his offered hand. Edward smiled heartily.

"Why me? And why Edward?" Geralt asked, still skeptical.

"Edward because it is the moniker I go by when I am at leisure. You because you're honest. I need a few good men that I can count on to tell be I'm being a fool, not ones who merely obey my orders because I am their king." He sat back in his chair.

"You have advisors for that. Triss in fact."

"True. But most of my advisors have never actually seen or done the things they are attempting to advise me on. Trying to make them agree and see sense is like dealing with a roomful of children. Triss helps to keep order, bless her, and I do trust her completely. She has seen much. But I'm talking about friends, real friends. Those people who would walk through fire for you. Do you understand?" Geralt did indeed understand. He thought of Zoltan, Dandelion and his very first friend, Eskel. Triss, of course, and Lambert figured in there somewhere. Vesemir was more of a father.

"I do," and raised his tankard to his new friend. "Who else do you count among your friends?"

"Just a couple," a firm knock on the door interrupted him. The door opened and a scruffy older man entered followed by a clean cut soldier. Geralt recognized the soldier as a captain that was seen frequently at the docks. Edward stood and greeted them.

"Geralt, this is Charles, Captain of the King's Guard, and Miles, Master of Horse. Both these men at one point or another have told me I was a fool. And they were right. Not to mention I grew up with Charles so he's always been telling me I'm a fool." Both men took seats while the casual king poured two more and pulled out a deck of cards. "Well now, shall we play?"

Geralt eased into a comradery with these men, discovering that the offered friendship of this king was nothing like the favor bestowed upon him by Foltest. This was real, not whim. The four maintained the veneer of professionalism in public, but behind closed doors, it was easy truthfulness. They gathered every week to drink, play cards, and sometimes offer advice to a troubled king.

Life in Kovir was nothing like Geralt had imagined it would be. It was beautiful, happy, seemingly perfect. Triss was living our her dreams while he was able to find peace and contentment. He tried not to think about what lay around the corner but merely enjoy what life had given him. It wouldn't be long before trouble would find them.


	2. Chapter 1: The Contract

**2 years later**

It was raining. Again. The witcher couldn't remember the last time he'd been completely dry. At least summer was near. Eskel steered Scorpion into the gate for the inn. All he wanted was to go inside and get out of the rain. He'd been here before years ago. The townsfolk were wary but not unfriendly to witchers. At least they used to be. There was no telling what Radovid's insanity had done to the border town.

The inn was large and open, crowded with villagers also looking for a respite from the evening rain. The room was warm and hummed with conversation. Eskel approached the innkeeper and paid for food and drink.

"It's been some time since we've seen one of your kind 'round here."

"Not many of us left. Know of any witcher's work?" The innkeeper thought then shook his head.

"Can't say that I do. But, I know that ol' Nate in town is lookin' for some help. Don't know what for. Might be worth checkin'."

"Thanks." Eskel said as he found a table next to the wall, ignoring the stares. He tried to sit with his right side to the wall when possible. A few less stares then. Lambert's motto was _Fuck it, let 'em stare,_ but it wasn't people staring at the witcher that bothered him. It was the other stares. The ones that made him feel like more of a freak. The ones that made women turn from him in disgust and children in fear as they saw the ravaged side of his face. It was something that he never learned to live with although he hid it well.

A large young man at the opposite corner had been watching him intently since he arrived. A serving girl brought out a tankard of ale and a large bowl of stew with a chunk of fresh bread. It was as good. The watchful young man stood and left, giving Eskel one last good look. Eskel hoped there wasn't going to be trouble. He really needed a good meal and some sleep.

Halfway through his stew the double doors swung open and cheers rose up from various tables. A great big bear of a man with a full mane of red hair and matching beard stood surveying the room. The young man from before was beside him, pointing in Eskel's direction. They approached. The man was tall, standing at least a head taller than himself, Eskel thought. This giant of a man sat across from him.

"There really is a witcher in town. Nate Turach. My oldest son, Bran." He motioned to the large young man. He kept his voice low and serious. "I have a job that requires a bit of…discretion." He said this last as a pair of witch hunters came through the door. The inn sat in silence, everyman close over his tankard. Eskel kept his head down, hoping the pair would move on. They didn't. They chose the only other open table across from Eskel. He couldn't stay long. They were already eyeing his swords. Nate noticed, too. The serving girl went to their table, temporarily blocking their view. Nate leaned in and whispered, "Large house on the far end of the village." Then he and his son rose and left. Eskel quickly finished and followed.

Eskel stepped back out into the rain and led his horse to the far end of the town as directed. At the edge, near the forest, was a large house. Much larger than that of the average farmer. A young man similar in build and looks to Bran leaned against the outer wall.

"I'll take your horse out back. Father is waiting." Eskel handed over the reins and opened the door. The main room had a high ceiling with a large table and many chairs, a blaze going in the enormous fireplace. Nate sat next to the fire while seven young men of varying heights and widths sat or stood around the room.

"Come, sit and take your boots off. Must be soaked right through," Nate said warmly. Eskel sat and removed his boots and socks, setting them near the fire to dry. He eyed Nate carefully. Nate nodded to his sons and some left while others stood near windows. "I see you're wary, and rightly so. These days we live in…but to business. You've seen my sons, all eight of them. But I also have a jewel of a daughter. Small, beautiful, like her mother." Nate seemed to be looking inward to some distant memory.

"And…?" Eskel sat back and crossed his arms, the fire warming his cold feet.

"And a witch. Not one of those practicing with their spells and potions on the edge of a remote village, but one with real power. She can make plants grow, bring rain and wind, make a fire burn without heat." Eskel leaned forward. Was he hearing this right?

"A natural witch." He said.

"If what the old stories say is true, yes." Natural witches were rare. Very rare. He had never seen one and he didn't think Geralt or Lambert had either. Vesemir, maybe. Literature on them was scarce. He did know that they had varied strength and abilities. Some could barely make a flower bloom while others could create mountains. Still others could only control certain elements. The oldest stories held that there were those who had massive power and could control all the elements as well as ancient magic that modern mages wouldn't dare to touch, but there was no evidence that one of these witches had ever existed. There was also no way to know when or where one would show up. They were a magical anomaly with no known source.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to move her to a safe place. She lived here in town until the witch hunters started coming in, the bastards. We hid her not far from here. In a hunter's shack in a little glen. She's been there for about six months, but there are more of them, the hunters, coming out of Redania and I fear for her life. If they find her, it's the stake for sure. I feel like they are watching us. More recently we have not dared go to her often and I need to be sure that whoever we hire to move her is capable of protecting her," Nate became suddenly stern, "and keep his hands off."

"Did you have someplace in mind?"

"Unfortunately, no. Hope you might. And the hardest part is I don't want to know," he sighed. "I can't tell what I don't know. Thought you could hide her then send word that she is at least safe."

"How do you know I can be trusted?"

"You wear the wolf head amulet."

"So?"

"My father and I met a witcher once, when I was a boy. An old man, from the look of him, but boy could he swing that sword. We were travelling between here and Vizima and were overtaken by a band of raiders, preying off the merchants. One of them held a sword to my throat before he found his head on the ground. My father would have given the old witcher anything he asked but he never asked for a thing. We resupplied him from our stores and he went on his way. He wore a medallion like yours. I wish I could remember his name…" Eskel knew his name. It was a name he had not spoken aloud in over two years.

"Vesemir."

"That's it. You do know him then?" Eskel nodded, sadly.

"He was killed, almost three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nate paused briefly. "When Bran said you wore a wolf head medallion, I knew you were the one we were looking for and would have knowledge of places suitable to hide my daughter from the witch hunters." Eskel leaned back in his chair and stared into the fire, watching the crackling flames. _Witch hunters._ Since Emyer var Emeris met his demise at the hands of his people, there had been no one for good King Radovid to slake his paranoia on so he turned on the people. His bloodlust for sorceresses and mages was well known, but he had begun terrorizing the village healers and witches whether or not they had any actual magical ability. And witchers were no longer immune to this persecution. His neck on the gallows would earn someone a hefty commendation in certain places.

"I'll do it." He said quietly. The gold was good, but he couldn't let an innocent be butchered by Radovid. He had seen far too much of that already.

"Father, they're coming." Nate rose while Eskel slipped his boots back on.

"Out the back. Brellan is in the woods waiting. He'll get you set in the right way." Nate handed him a leather pouch full of gold. Eskel went back out into the dark and jumped the fence rail. Up a small trail stood the young man who had taken Scorpion.

"Your horse is up the trail a bit. He was making too much noise and we can't let those bastards find her. Follow the deer path and you'll come to the clearing. Take care, Witcher." With that Brellan shouldered a deer and went back to the house.

Eskel stood for a moment watching the young hunter return to his family. He could hear someone banging on a door, then strong voices. The hunters were going door to door now. He had to get moving, sleep or no. Scorpion nuzzled his shoulder spurring him to move. Leading the horse through the woods, Eskel picked his way up the narrow game trail until his medallion began to vibrate. Up ahead he could see a dim glow in the clearing ahead. Unsheathing his sword, he dropped his horses' reigns and stepped into the clearing.

* * *

Brinna plucked the herbs carefully in the dim light that seem to shine from everywhere yet nowhere. She hated being in the dark. It made her feel so lonely. Ever since her father and brothers set her up in the abandoned hunting shack, all she felt was loneliness. She longed for company. Someone to talk to, share her thoughts. But no, she was tucked away from all her friends and family with only occasional visits from her brothers, and even those were now few and far between. Brellan said it was becoming too dangerous for them to come more frequently. The witch hunters had moved into the area and didn't seem inclined to leave. As if they were looking for something. Or someone. She thought they were worrying needlessly. What could she have to interest them? She sighed and rose, turning around as someone entered her glen.

It was a man. She knew him for a witcher immediately with the two swords and the cat like pupils. Brinna gazed at him intently. He was tall and handsome despite the ragged scars on his face. Maybe even because of it. He sheathed his sword.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. She nodded. His voice was deep and smooth and it warmed her from the inside. "Your father sent me. Your family wants me to find you a safer place."  
"The witch hunters," she said simply. He nodded. "Let me gather a few things and we can leave." She pulled down a travel bag and packed clean clothes, medicines and food. As she worked she could feel his eyes watching her, but not in a threatening way. When she turned to face him, he cleared his throat and looked away, exposing the ruined side of his face. He seemed embarrassed for watching her so openly. She was curiously drawn to him and wanted to look at him more closely but when she stepped nearer to him, he turned his back and left the cabin.

"I'm ready." She said from the door.

"Can you ride?"

"Yes, but I don't have a horse." She said as she approached him on the left, making him more at ease.

"I do." Eskel whistled and a large black stallion crashed through the young trees. She held her hand out and the massive horse nuzzled her palm.

"He's beautiful. What's his name?"

"Scorpion. We really should go." Eskel helped her mount, then took the reins and led Scorpion on away from her glen, her family and only home she had ever known.

The next afternoon, they came into a small village. They needed to move faster and do that Brinna needed a horse. A group of older men stood smoking pipes outside the local tavern. Eskel approached them.

"Look at what the cat dragged in, Elmer." One man said.

"Good afternoon. I am in need of a good horse. I was wondering if any of you might know of one for sale." One of the group cursed under his breath and stormed off.

"Don't pay him no mind. Grouchy ol' fart. Don't like nobody." The man called Elmer took a puff from his pipe. "You be one of them witcher fellows, eh?"

"Yes."

"Hunh. Well, old man Tricot went and fell in the crick few days past. He had a good horse. The daughter might part with it. She lives just out the east gate. Yellow flowers out front." Eskel thanked them and followed their direction to a small house surrounded by tiny yellow flowers. A woman was hanging laundry in the yard while a man worked the garden. Several young children were playing. They were glad to sell the horse. They already had one and wanted a couple of goats but lacked the funds. Eskel made them a generous offer and as the light of evening came, Brinna rode by Eskel on a sturdy chestnut mare. What they did not see, was the old man who cursed Eskel speaking with a group of witch hunters.

* * *

Once comfortably settled on two horses, they made much better progress. Brinna tried to watch him but he kept to himself and kept her on his left. He was obviously very sensitive about the scars that marred his face.

"So, where are we going?"

"Don't know," he said. Brinna frowned. This wasn't going well. He'd barely spoken since they left the glen last night and he looked tired. He'd walked all night while she dozed in the saddle.

"You're not much for conversation."

"No."

"If we are going to be traveling together to some undisclosed destination I should at least know your name, shouldn't I? Mine's Brinna." _Brinna. Beautiful_ he thought.

"Eskel."

"Eskel," she repeated. His name rolling off her tongue did something to him. His pulse quickened and he wanted to make her say it again and again. His saddle was suddenly very uncomfortable. He glanced at her. She faced forward with a small smile on her rose colored lips. Her dark brown hair hung to her waist in soft cascading waves and shone with glimpses of red in the evening sun. He watched her for a moment longer, those waves bouncing with the movement of her horse. He took in her very shapely silhouette in the low cut of her dress. She cast her eyes to the side and her smile broadened slightly. He looked away sharply and spurred Scorpion ahead. She moved up beside him.

"We should start thinking about stopping for the night." She said.

"Later. I want to get a little further along."

"You're tired. I can feel it," Brinna said gently.

"I can handle it."

"Hmmm." Brinna hummed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked at her. She shrugged. "I'm a witcher and I can handle it. I don't care what you think."

"Oh, yes. Long on stamina and strength short on feelings and emotion." Eskel shot her a hard look. She returned it. "I've read _Monstrum_ , too. And it's a load of nonsense. You maybe have been mutated but you're a man like any other and you need food and rest." Eskel stared at her. She returned his gaze steadily. He noticed for the first time the deep amber of her eyes. Like his. Taking a deep breath, he tore his eyes from hers.

"Fine." They rode up a little further to a heavily wooded area. Off the narrow road was a thicket, heavy with vines. Brinna slid off her horse and walked into it. Eskel stood and watched as the vines began to slowly weave together. Overhead thunder rolled.

"Isn't this preferable to spending the night in the rain?" Eskel grunted and secured the horses. They ate a cold meal over a small fire. The rain fell around them, pattering gently in the dark.

"Eskel, tell me something about yourself," she said breaking the long silence. Eskel stilled, suppressing the chills that his name in her voice gave him.

"Not much to tell. I'm a simple witcher. I kill monsters."

"There must be more."

"Like what?"

"For instance, you carry a bow. I thought witchers only used swords."

"I picked the bow up years ago." He shrugged. This was not going to be easy.

"Friends?"

"A couple." He took a bite of bread. Brinna cocked her head and looked at him.

"A love?" He glanced up at her then back down.

"No." They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"How did you get the scars?" She asked softly. He stopped chewing and swallowed, not moving. He could hear the true concern in her voice, not just morbid curiosity. Part of him wanted to tell her, but…

"I don't talk about that."

"Why not…?"

"Shhh!" Eskel put out the fire and pulled out his sword as he pushed up to a crouch. Horses in the distance. They came riding by at a leisurely pace. Peasants. The riders passed by their resting place without notice. Eskel returned his sword.

"We should get some sleep. Need to get an early start." He lay across from her, facing away. Brinna sat watching his form in the darkness. His breathing evened out and slowed as he fell into a much needed sleep. Then she lay facing him and found her own rest.

The rain pelted them mercilessly the further east they travelled. Brinna had a hooded cape but Eskel sat in the saddle soaked to the bone and the storm was getting worse. They needed to find shelter but towns and villages were out of the question. Too many of them wanted witchers dead as well. As the road curved it came close to the cliff face. Off the path was an outcropping of rock. Dismounting, they led the horses off the road to investigate. The rock hung over far enough to shield a small area from any driving wind and rain. Eskel secured the horses while Brinna collected what dry wood she could find for a fire. She was by the side of the road, when she straightened and looked back the way they had come.

"Some one's coming." She seemed rooted to where she stood. Eskel heard the thunder of hooves, discerning it was not just some farmer's horses he raced to her and putting his arm around her waist pulled her into the brush. He crouched down with Brinna huddled between his knees, her body pressed to his. Three witch hunters raced passed. They waited until they could no longer hear them before moving. Eskel stood, his arm still wrapped tightly around her. And it felt…right. He shook his head.

"We can't chance a fire." He dropped his arm and stepped back.

"You're soaked through…"

"But alive. And I'd like to stay that way. We're in dangerous territory now. They'll try to kill me on sight and you…I'd rather not think about that." He went back to their lee and sat with his back to the rock. She sat next to him without touching. The Hunters had known they had come this way. He had to find another road. He closed his eyes to rest but he could only think about Brinna and how good she had felt in his arms.


	3. Chapter 2: Safe for Now

The locals called it the darkling forest. It didn't have any other name that he knew of. It was a small forest long twisted by evil nestled at the foot of the mountains in Lyria, near the border of Aedirn. Eskel knew of a small cottage inside where an alchemist once lived. The man thought he could discover new ingredients and create new potions from the twisted life in this forest but all he found was evil that slowly drove him mad. One day he ran screaming from the forest never to return. He knew about the cottage and the alchemist because he'd been there when the man lost his mind. The lone village that was brave enough to remain on the edge of the forest had hired him to investigate the strange sounds coming from the normally silent woods. No animals lived in the woods, not even any monsters.

It was the perfect place to hide. The evil would keep people at bay. He hoped that she could manage here. From what he'd seen of her magic, she should be able to, at least for a short time. They eased the horses down the hill into the shallow basin toward the edge of the wood when an arrow flew by his head from behind. A hunter. Probably a scout from the way he was dressed. What was a witch hunter doing this far east?

"Get off your horse and keep her between you and him," he instructed. He didn't have time to string his bow so he pulled his sword and turned Scorpion to run down the hunter. He charged head on parrying another arrow. The hunter dropped his crossbow and pulled his sword and readied himself.

"Come on, you mutant filth!" He taunted as Eskel grew closer. Eskel slid from Scorpions back and rolled into a low fighting stance. The hunter swung his sword and Eskel blocked easily, shoving him backward. The hunter was young and rash, inexperienced. He came at Eskel again, raising his sword high above his head. Stupid mistake. Eskel held his blade chest high and thrust forward as the young hunter came at him. Blood ran over the hilt. He put his foot to the man's chest and pushed him off the steel watching him stagger then fall, blood leeching into the soil. He couldn't leave the body here. When the scout didn't return, they'd go looking for him. He found the horse and threw the body over it. Better to let the forest dispose of the remains. Joining Brinna at the forest edge, he threw the body into the woods. They watched as the twisted roots and creepers closed in and pulled the body into the earth. Eskel unsaddled the horse and threw the gear in, too, after removing anything of use. He slapped the horse on the rump sending it running.

"Did you have to kill him?" Brinna asked quietly, questioning yet not condemning him.

"Yes, I did. No, I did not enjoy it." He grabbed Scorpions reins and walked toward the forest.

"Wait, let me go first." Brinna gave her horse to Eskel then walked to where the shadows began. Holding out her hand she spoke under her breath and Eskel watched in amazement as the blackness of the forest gave way to her, turning bright green and full of light. The curled leaves unfurled and changed to a healthy vibrant color as the trunks straightened, opening to the sun. They made their way through the receding darkness only to have it close behind them, the trees curling back in on themselves like an old crone. It was like the earth rejoiced in her presence, bringing forth ancient magic that rejected the evil that infested this place.

The cottage stood just as he remembered except a bit overgrown. Brinna spoke again in the strange language and the offending foliage retreated. Fresh green grass began to radiate out from where she stood, flower stems unfolded and bloomed. Small fruit trees beside the house straightened and blossomed, fruit forming before his eyes.

"That's a start." Brinna said, smiling as she turned to face Eskel. He didn't know what to say. He had seen Triss and Yennefer perform powerful spells yet the subtle power of what he just witnessed was somehow more. Also, her magic didn't seem drain her the way it did mages.

The door creaked open, and Brinna went in taking stock of what was there and what was still usable. There was a fine layer of dust over everything. A chest by the bed held some clothing, a man's hooded cloak and other fabric, books on herbs, two sets of wooden dishes. She was sorting through glass jars on a shelf when he joined her.

"How…how did you do that? I've seen sorceresses drain themselves to near death performing multiple spells."

"My magic comes from my surroundings. I don't generate it. I merely manipulate the earth's energy. There is something about me that wakes the ancient magic deep down. The area surrounding the cottage will be safe. The longer I remain in a single spot the stronger the old earth becomes. Eventually, the green will spread. I'll be able to grow food once I find the right plants and there are a few fruit trees. I'm not a hunter but I'll be okay with fruits and vegetables. I am a reasonably skilled healer. I'm sure I can trade with the village nearby."

"How did you know the village is near?"

"The land said so. It knows it has been tended and tilled. That means a farm and a farm means people." She turned back to the dusty jars, cleaning as she went.

He stayed with her for two days, making repairs to his gear and to the house and exploring the nearby area. Together they found a fresh spring and even made a trip to the small village. At night, they sat by the fire and talked.

"Did you plan on coming here?" Brinna asked after dinner the first night.

"No. The witch hunters were going door to door that night. They would have found you before long. We had to move. I thought of this after that first night that we stopped." He toyed with the wooden bowl before continuing. "I'll send a message to your father letting him know you're safe for now, but I'm not leaving you here for good." He set the bowl down and watched the fire.

"What's next?"

"Don't know. I need to see what else is going on. What other options there are."

"So my brothers were right. I am in danger." Eskel nodded. "I always thought they were being overprotective. What else is happening that I don't know about?"

"Radovid has been hunting for a sorceress, but his hatred has extended to other mages, witches. Now he goes after the common folk. Get mad at your neighbor, rat them out to the Witch Hunters for a magic user."

"Why did you take this contract from my father?" Eskel thought for a moment before answering her. Should he tell her it was the gold, which was substantial, or tell the underlying truth?

"I've seen horrible things done to innocent people. Too horrible to even repeat. If I could save even one person from Radovid I couldn't say no. Now, I just have to stay one step ahead of the witch hunters." Eskel threw a piece of straw into the fire and watched it pop and burn as he stretched out on his side, resting on his arm, as he tried to remember when he had started acting like Geralt. Brinna sighed loudly.

"Well, I certainly never pictured my life like this, running and hiding," she said as she stood. He watched her as she washed and dried the two bowls and spoons then stacked them on a shelf.

"How do you know what to say?" He asked suddenly.

"It just comes to me." Brinna shrugged, understanding what he meant.

"The language you use, it's not one I recognize." Eskel asked.

"To be honest, I don't either. I know it's ancient. I don't understand as much as feel it. What I do is not about thinking but doing. After all, do you have to think about how to use a sword?"

"No, but I had to learn to use it first."

"True. At least you had teachers," she replied solemnly. "I'm still trying to figure this out. Every couple of years I find a new voice that speaks to me. That's what it is, a voice or music." Her voice trailed away into silence as she gazed out the window into the darkness. Her profile was serene and youthful, yet somehow wise beyond her years. Eskel wondered if she was hearing the music now.

"Brinna," he said quietly. He had never said her name before and it was nice. It surprised him just how nice it sounded in his own ears. "How old are you?" he asked simply.

"Twenty-six."

* * *

The last night he stayed, Brinna told him of her childhood growing up with four sets of twin brothers. How they all looked after her even though she was older than half of them. About how she ran after them in their adventures.

"Father hided them all because I snuck out after them and came back dripping in swamp water. Told them to stop telling me tales of fairies and nonsense. They never resented me for it, though." Her laugh filled the small space and cheered Eskel. He sat on the floor near the fire and Brinna sat in the only chair where his jacket and swords hung. He watched her in the firelight and found that he was happy. Something he had not been in a very long time.

"You miss them."

"I do. Very much. Especially Brellan. He is Bran's twin but they couldn't be more different. Bran is impulsive with a quick temper. Brellan is patient and kind. What about you? What was is like growing up to be a witcher?"

"Awful. You don't really want to hear about that." He said shuddering as he recalled how sick he had been as his metabolism was prepped for the Trials.

"Don't you have any happy memories?"

"Geralt and I used to get into trouble all the time. Frequently had our assess beaten for it, too." It didn't sound very happy but it was. It was just having someone else there with you to go through the same things you were. Each new experiment that came up left a deep fear in Eskel that he'd never see his friend again. He nearly lost it when Geralt's hair turned white as the result of a special set of experiments. Geralt was the only one of that group to survive.

"Getting punished is your fondest memory?" Brinna said with a laugh.

"There is a river near Kaer Morhen where we would go swimming when we got the chance. If you went at the right time of day, you could see all the ore on the river bed that slid down the mountains. It was white and would change colors in the sun. We would dive for them, see who could stay down the longest and collect the most. Probably the only time we ever got to be just kids. I kept one. I guess to remind me that life isn't all bad." He crawled from his seat on the floor to her chair and pulled a small rock from his inside jacket pocket. It was white and smooth from years of handling. Kneeling beside her he placed it in her hand. Holding her hand in his, he tilted it back and forth in the fire light. She smiled as the colors shifted pink, purple, blue and thinking of a young Eskel swimming in a mountain river. She looked up to find him staring at her with a solemn expression, their faces inches apart. She slowly raised her hand to his face, trailing her fingers down the lines that marred his cheek. He closed his eyes as if he were in pain.

"What happened to you?" She asked, her voice barely audible. He shook his head. "Eskel…" Brinna leaned the rest of the way and pressed her lips where her fingers had been. He felt his skin burn where she touched him and wanted nothing more than to turn his head the fraction it would take for his lips to touch hers. But he backed away. _I'm a witcher. I was paid to protect her._

"I should get some sleep." His voice was rough. He curled her fingers over the small stone. "I want you to keep this." He then lay on his bedroll on the floor while she curled up in the bed. She watched his back rise and fall with each breath, wishing she could reach out and touch him.

Brinna was still sleeping when Eskel rose the next morning. Silently, he gathered his gear along with the hooded cloak and stood with his hand on the door. Looking back over his shoulder he watched her for a moment as she slept. This little witch affected him more than he knew how to handle. It wasn't just simple lust. It was more and it unnerved him. He pushed through the door and saddled up. Thunder rolled overhead as he reached the edge of the forest. He sighed and rode on. A week later found him on a ship bound for Kovir.


	4. Chapter 3: Confession

The port at Pont Vanis was busy. As Eskel and his horse disembarked he was greeted by a sign that read Welcome to Pont Vanis. The armed guards up and down the boards however seemed to counter that welcome. He stopped a dock worker and asked if he knew where he could find Geralt of Rivia.

"Geralt of Rivia, you say?" It was a soldier of some rank. He walked closer and examined Eskel while the dock hand slipped away.

"Is that a problem?" Eskel asked, slightly irritated. The soldier looked him up and down then straight in the eye.

"For you, no. Same eyes. Same wolf head medallion. You're a witcher."

"Do you check everyone out this closely?" Eskel asked crossing his arms.

"Not usually. However, these are not usual times. I count Geralt among my friends, and trouble has been coming in here lately. Don't wish to send more his way."

"He can handle it."

"Oh, no doubt," the man laughed. "But when he 'handles it', my men and I are left with a mess to clean up. I have enough trouble as it is."

"What kind of trouble?"

"This ship came in from Redania, so you are probably familiar with the witch hunters." Eskel nodded. "That kind of trouble. Anyway, you should be able to find Geralt at home this time of day along with Triss. Take the main road west out of the city. Their cottage is not far along on the right."

Pont Vanis was a pleasant city and the weather clear, a luxury he had seen rarely of late, so Eskel took a leisurely ride following the cobbled city street out the west gate where the road turned to hard packed dirt. A half mile down the road a cottage came into view. It was nestled under some willow trees. Quite picturesque. As he neared he could hear voices on the far side of the house. Circling to the other side he saw a flower garden with bushes of large pink roses, and Geralt and Triss relaxing in the shade. Triss leaned against a tree while Geralt lay with his head in her lap as she combed his white hair with her fingers. A vision of Brinna running her hands through his hair came unbidden. He took a deep breath and cleared his head.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" He asked as he rode under the low sweeping willow branches. They looked up and smiled. Geralt got to his feet and greeted him warmly after he dismounted. Eskel noted the ring Geralt wore. "Did I miss something?" he asked. Geralt laughed.

"I guess so. I married Triss a little over a year ago." he said reaching for her hand.

"The first witcher to marry. Just something else for Dandelion to write about."

"Not the first. Lambert and I ran into a witcher from the School of the Cat who retired and married a widow with children. So, who knows who else walked this path before."

"What brings you to Kovir?" Triss asked.

"I finished up a contract and needed to get away. The witch hunters have gotten out of hand. A witcher would be a fine catch indeed."

"It's gotten as bad as we'd feared then if witchers are fair game." Triss said. "Come inside and we can talk and get some food into you as well. You look like you need it."

Eskel hunched over a steaming bowl of stew and ate heartily. He finished the bowl and downed a tankard of ale. He pushed the bowl away and leaned on the table feeling better on a full belly.

"So, what do you want to know?" He asked looking at them.

"There's not a lot coming out of Temeria and virtually nothing from Redania," Triss said. "The King sent agents out but we've had no communication from them. I fear the worst. There have also been some witch hunters coming boldly into the port and we've had reports of some sneaking in dressed as merchants or refugees. Some of the stories that are coming out of the mainland are frightening."

"They have scouts as far as Lyria. I ran into a group of them just outside Vengerburg." Eskel began. "It was only a few of them but I didn't want a fight so close to the city. I tried to avoid them as best I could but it became impossible the further west I went. Temeria has been becoming more hostile and Redania is downright dangerous. Even us witchers will swing in Redania. I hid my swords under my saddle and wore a hooded cloak just to get near the gate at Novigrad. Still had to hex the guard to get by. They are shaking down everyone. They're throwing people in prison for carrying the wrong herbs. I wasn't planning on going to Novigrad, but those hunters were everywhere. A lone rider would have drawn too much attention so I used the crowds to hide. I was near the city docks when they finally spotted me. I threw a lot of coin at a merchant to take me with them. The streets into nearly every major city are lined with corpses. But it's more than just persecution. It's like they are actively searching for something."

"What could they be looking for that could warrant this kind of cruelty?" Triss wondered. Eskel drained the remaining ale and said nothing. Geralt picked up on the subtle change.

"You know what they're looking for. Does it have something to do with you last contract?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Eskel said gruffly as he stood and went outside. The moon was just peeking up over the horizon. He climbed the ladder to the stable roof and sat, watching the it rise in the sky. Yes, he was pretty sure he knew what they were looking for. He just didn't know why and that was what was bothering him the most. He had been sitting alone for some time when Geralt joined him.

"You're brooding." Geralt said.

"Nah," Eskel replied.

"I've known you my entire life. You're brooding. Did something go wrong with that contract?"

"No." Eskel shook his head.

"Something happened." Geralt insisted.

"Yeah, something happened…"

 _He unsheathed his sword and stepped into the glen. A young woman kneeled in a patch of herbs, gently plucking them. His medallion vibrated faster. She stood and turned. When her eyes met his he caught his breath. She was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Heartbreakingly beautiful. She was slim yet had a very shapely figure, her hair a dark contrast to her fair skin. Her eyes watched him intently. He wanted to stare into them forever. Something indescribable pulled at him; a physical pull on his body, mind and soul._

 _"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you." He finally managed to say. Her expression changed when he spoke. She nodded in acknowledgement. "Your father sent me. Your family wants me to find you a safer place."_

 _"Witch hunters…" she said. Her voice was unafraid but he lost whatever she said after that. The sound of her voice rang in his head like a fine music that he never wanted to be rid of. He followed her as she entered the small house and began to gather some things into a travelling bag. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her every move was poetry in motion. No bard anywhere had ever created line or song as beautiful as her simple movements. When she turned to face him, he coughed and turned away. He felt shame at being caught watching her so openly yet it hurt to not look at her. Feeling her lips touch his cheek in the alchemist's cottage nearly undid him. It was like her simply being cast a spell over his mind and his heart._

 _"_ Yeah, something happened," he paused, never taking his eyes from the dark horizon. Geralt watched his friend, his brother, in silence. Eskel continued in a hushed voice, "I fell in love."


	5. Chapter 4: Drinking With Kings

Eskel swung his sword in a heavy arc toward the practice dummy, nearly slicing it in half. He was mad at himself. He was a witcher. He should have better control than this. The steel found purchase in the other side of the dummy, finishing the job. It fell over, leaving a trail of hay as it rolled away. Eskel leaned on his sword and watched as it came to a stop beneath a booted foot.

"Don't."

"I won't." Geralt said as he pulled his sword. Eskel faced him and swung. Geralt blocked and returned. They went back and forth, parry, thrust, spin. It was a simple dance of steel and flesh meant to numb the mind and tire body. Just what Eskel needed. The sun glinted off the steel as they continued in a manner neither had to think about. They had learned this routine as boys within the walls of Kaer Morhen under the watchful eye of Master Vesemir. Eskel was by nature very taciturn and being here with Geralt felt good. Having a friend that knew him so well, knew how to help without saying a word was priceless. If only it could last.

Eskel broke the pattern with a strong down stroke, throwing Geralt off balance. Geralt countered with strong blows of his own, throwing in a few quick swings. The pair worked into a hard sweat as they silently challenged one another. Eskel was tiring and looked for an opportunity to finish. He ducked a side swing from Geralt, took a deep stride toward him and pulled out his silver sword. With the flat of the blade, he caught Geralt's leg and pulled it out from under him. Geralt went down with a grunt and Eskel held the point of his steel at this throat before sheathing his blades and helping Geralt to his feet. Eskel nodded to Geralt. Geralt returned the gesture then went back to the house.

Eskel spent several more days in a self-imposed solitude, either riding through the woods into the foothills or in the practice yard. One afternoon, halfway through his isolation, Triss returned early from the castle to find that he had strung his bow and was shooting long range targets while standing on the roof of the stable. He was shirtless, his body glistening with sweat in the summer sun. She took note of how few scars he had compared to Geralt. Only a single set of talon marks on his left side that she could see, and ran at a slightly forward angle disappearing beneath the waist of his pants. His muscles in his perfectly smooth back tightened up as he pulled back an arrow then released it.

"Hello, Eskel." Triss called up to him.

"Triss, uh, hello." He jumped down and grabbed his shirt, pulling it quickly over his head. "Sorry. I didn't know you would be home early."

"Wasn't planning on it." He took her hand as she slid off her horse. "Thank you." She released the mare into the open pen and walked toward the house. She stopped and looked back at Eskel. "If you need anything Geralt and I will do whatever we can. He's glad you're here, you know."

A few days later Eskel dropped heavily onto the bench across from Triss and Geralt, leaning on the table.

"Her name is Brinna," Triss started to speak but Geralt silenced her with a touch. "I came into one of the larger villages on the border of Redania. I was approached by this man, Nate, who looks like he came straight from Skellige. Said he had a job, to meet him at his home so I went. He and his eight sons greeted me. Nate wanted me to move his daughter to an undisclosed location for her safety. Damn witch hunters had moved in to the area and they feared for her. I said okay. I found her deep in the forest. We took the long road out to the darkling forest. It was the only place I could think of that no one would willingly enter. Damned hunters were everywhere. Killed some, outran others. I stayed with her for a couple of days making sure she would be safe. The rest you already know." Eskel ran his hands through his hair. "Every time I close my eyes I see her. I can't stop thinking about her."

"You love her," Triss declared softly. Eskel didn't reply but his eyes shone with the truth.

"The darkling forest is rough," Geralt said.

"Not for her," Eskel shook his head. "The trees and vines just parted to let her pass. I've never seen anything like it. She said the earth will become stronger the longer she is there."

"Oh, my…" Triss gasped, "A natural witch and a powerful one at that."

"I've got to get her out of there. It's only a matter of time before they make it that far. They'll just burn the forest. I want her to be safe and the only place that's safe…is with me."

"Bring her here," Geralt said. "Kovir was made strong by refugees and others just seeking a better life." He stood and changed the subject. "Come on, we're going drinking."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You know what happens when we drink. You and Lambert do something stupid while I'm puking in the bushes."

"Lambert's not here and not that kind of drinking." Geralt grabbed him by his sword belt and hauled him to his feet. They rode into the city and around the castle to a rear gate. The guards nodded to them and promptly opened up. A stable hand came running up to secure the horses.

"Master Geralt, Master Miles will be pleased to see you."

"Of course he will. I owe him some coin." The two witchers walked through the dark halls until they reached a heavy wood door. Geralt banged on it with his fist before opening.

"Geralt! Thought you weren't gonna make it!" As they entered the room, Geralt threw a small pouch on the round table. Three men sat waiting. One was the soldier from the port.

"Gentlemen, we have a fifth tonight," Geralt said as he took a chair. Eskel sat beside him. "This is my brother Eskel."

"We met last week at the dock. Charles Davis, Captain of His Majesty's Royal Guard."

"This sodding bastard who took my coin is Miles, and this is Edward." The one designated Edward rose and poured two tankards of ale and slid them across the table before dropping a deck of cards on the table. Eskel studied them in turn then took in the room. It was finely appointed with heavy, yet simple furniture and fine art and tapestries. An ornate screen blocked a portion of the room but he could still see the coat rack where heavy royal robes and a crown hung.

"I'm curious, what brings a second witcher to Kovir?" Edward said in his well metered speech as he dealt the cards.

"I'm curious as to why we are drinking and playing cards in a king's study," Eskel said easily as he looked pointedly at Edward. Edward held Eskel's cold gaze for a moment.

"Picked up on that just from the room, huh? You're sharp. I am Tancred Thyssen, Edward to my friends, otherwise known outside of this room as His Royal Majesty King of Kovir, Povis, Narok, Velhad and Talgar. What do you say to that Witcher?" Eskel leaned back and looked at Geralt.

"Just wondering when my _brother_ began drinking with kings." Geralt merely shook his head.

"Oh, it took some doing. He first came to my court and essentially told me to screw off he wanted to see my advisor. Let's say I took an instant liking to him. He came up here every afternoon for a month to escort his sorceress home. I must say I am a bit of a romantic. I invited him to stay one day for a drink and now here he is, every week. And no, we don't discuss politics either. I once asked him his political opinion and he very delicately slammed his sword on the table and said _there's my opinion._ I do, however, seek council from my friends," he gestured around the table, "on matters of grave importance. Times come when I need real advice and solutions from real men and not just political doublespeak from the pampered advisors who have never personally seen battle. Triss notwithstanding, of course. I am loyal and true to those that are to me." Eskel studied the king before him and was taken aback to see how earnest and sincere he was, a steely glint in his eye. Maybe Geralt chose wisely this time.

"Now gentlemen," Edward said as he dealt cards around, "we have a bit of a problem and I could use your thoughts. The topic of discussion is witch hunters."

"Nasty business, that. Got wind from my sister's family near Dunn that they have been seeing them now and again." Miles said.

"We need to build a garrison at Dunn. I told you that, Edward. As it is Dunn is vulnerable being so far from the capital cities."

"There is no other sizeable settlement nearby either," Geralt said. "All those small villages are also vulnerable."

"You're both right, I know. Charles, you might want to bring this up next week. Triss will back you, I'm sure. "

"You're the king. Does it really matter if anyone wants the same thing you do?" Eskel asked, truly curious about this different king.

"It doesn't but it is certainly easier to get things done when the nobles are on board with changes. Especially large ones. Triss is good at making them think that it was their idea. Charismatic, that one."

"Eskel, tell him what you told me and Triss," Geralt paused and looked at him, "when you first arrived." Eskel reiterated what he told his friends the evening he arrived in Kovir. He watched as the king's face grew dark with concern.

"There's something else you're leaving out, but I'll leave you your secrets." The king turned to the others. "We cannot let Kovir fall to those bastards and I'll be damned if I'll let Radovid tear my lands apart."

"We won't, Ed, you know that." Charles assured him. "The military is loyal to the crown and its people. I work very hard to see to that."

"I know that, Charles, but people are easily riled. We need to make sure those bastards can't work their evil here."

"If you ask me," Miles spoke up, "there is something else going on. This ain't just simple fanaticism." Eskel and Geralt glanced at one another.

"I've thought of that as well," Charles agreed. He looked up at a map mounted on the wall. "Why else sweep from one side of the continent to the other? It's like they are trying to drive something."

"Or someone," Eskel said, throwing a few coins to the center of the table and eyeing the marks on the map. "I might know who they're looking for." The table stilled.

"Ah, the secret comes to light," the king said. The men played their hand and Eskel collected his coin before he continued.

"I think they might be looking for a young woman. I picked up a contract to help her family hide her from them. No one knows where she is but me." He picked up his cards.

"What could some village girl have to interest them?" Miles asked.

"It's not what she has, it's what she is. She's a natural witch."

"A what?" asked Edward.

"A natural witch," Miles answered him. "A witch born with the power to control the ancient magics of the earth and harness the elements. My grandmother used to tell me stories of them when I was a boy. They are supposed to be super powerful some of them. Can move the earth itself."

"But that doesn't explain what they would want with her."

"I read something about this at Kaer Morhen. I can't remember what exactly. It was a long time ago." Geralt said. "Triss might be able to help."

No one spoke for a few minutes. The only sound being the clink of gold as they placed their bets. Eskel stared unfocused at the coins seeing the fire that last night as he held her hand in his and remembering the intense desire to kiss her. He wished now that he would have.

"I have to go back," Eskel said looking up at the map markers and their march eastward. "I can't leave her there. They'll find her before too long."

"There is a merchant ship leaving for Temeria in the morning. My brother is the captain. I can get you on it." Charles offered. "You'd be on your own after that I'm afraid."

The next morning Geralt and Triss waited at the port while the ship's crew secured Scorpion. Eskel stood silent.

"Here," Geralt handed him a small token with a faded carving. "Try and get to Cidaris. Near the docks you'll find a seedy tavern called the Wicked Wench. There is a smuggler captain there who owes me. He should be able to get you back here. He'll come in about an hour's ride west of Pont Vanis."

"Thanks, Wolf."

"I'll be watching for you."


	6. Chapter 5: Return

Eskel peered out from under his heavy hood. Everywhere he looked he saw the telltale stiff high collared armor of the Hunters. Fortunately, they seemed to be ignoring those coming in and centering their attention on those trying to get out. Keeping his head down, he walked slowly out of town leading Scorpion until he could no longer see the city gate. He pulled his swords out from under the saddle and strapped them on. He also pulled out his bow and strung it, keeping it at the ready. Keeping the cloak on, he rode on watching the path ahead carefully.

As the afternoon wore on, the rain began, a soft patter on the ground. He watched as a few drops landed on the bow and ran the length of the elven runes engraved down it, remembering the hands that once held it. What had this world come to? So much suffering. It wore a man down. Even a witcher.

 _"You can have my bow when I die, vatt gerhn!" Eskel and Elhadron laughed because they both knew that Eskel would probably die long before the elven hunter did._

 _"I'll hold you to that. You might be surprised at how long a witcher can live. Especially a careful one."_

 _Elhadron was an elf who Eskel saved from a royal griffin when the beast had taken the hunter by surprise. He got the injured elf to safety and helped him until he recovered. They had become fast friends after that. Eskel came to see him as often as he was in the area. Several years later he came into the village to find cottages burning and the dead littering the streets. A pogrom had moved through, slashing and burning. Many non-humans had been slaughtered. Any humans that dared to interfere also met a dire end. He went to Elhadron's house to find the door barred. Looking through the window he saw his friend laying in a pool of blood. He used aard on the door and rushed to his side. But he was too late. The elf's body was cold with death. That night he buried his friend, and took his bow when he left. He would not leave it to the looters that would surely follow._

That was many years ago, when he could still be considered young. Before _her_. He had since mastered the powerful bow, able to hit the smallest of targets with perfection. This bow was the reason he became proficient with other distance weapons and managed to remain relatively scar free, unlike Geralt. But he never shrank from the sword or even hand to hand. Using his signs, he was particularly deadly. Triss had once remarked that he emanated much more magical power than the other witchers of the wolf. Possibly the result of additional experimentation in his youth.

Motion on the road ahead focused his attention. In the waning light, he could still see clearly. A family stood to the side of the road as a trio of hunters rummaged through the wagon. One of them held a pretty blonde girl of maybe sixteen. The mother cried silently, praying under her breath. The father stood strong, yet fear shone in his eyes. The hunters did not find anything to satisfy them. One motioned to the hunter holding the girl. He nodded and pulled out a knife from is hip. The woman cried out as he raised the wicked weapon the girl's throat.

Eskel nocked an arrow and released it, slicing through the man's throat. He quickly released another that took a second hunter in the eye dropping him instantly. He pulled his sword and rode down the third, running him through.

He rounded back and halted in front of the family. Dismounting, he helped the girl off the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Y…yes."

"Thank you Master," the man said as he embraced his daughter. "Thank you so much." Eskel nodded then searched the hunters and drug their bodies into the nearby woods. No need to call immediate attention to them. He knew he had little time to waste.

Near the eastern edge of Temeria, Eskel approached an old outpost with a tattered Temerian flag. On the gate was painted a peculiar symbol he had never seen. A horn sounded. Looking up he saw a sentry. A hunter. The gate creaked open and six hunters on horseback stormed out. He turned as four more blocked any retreat. He was trapped.

"Get off your horse," one commanded. Eskel kept his hood pulled low, hiding his face and hooked his bow on the saddle before dismounting. He stood a step away from his horse with a bit of a stoop. "What's your business in this land?"

"Just a traveler."

"You lie. Travelers don't wear swords on their backs." The commander reached down from his horse and yanked back the hood. "A witcher! Kill him!"

"I'd like to see you try," Eskel growled as he loosed a spray of fire with the igni sign. The horses reared in fear throwing their riders to the ground. One unfortunate hunter was crushed as his horse fell over backward. Eskel slapped Scorpion's flank sending him barreling forward, trampling another. He pulled the cloak off with a whirl and unsheathed his sword with a sharp ring. The remaining hunters circled him swords at the ready. Eskel stepped slowly watching, sensing, his blade held with a backwards grip. They tried to move in as one but Eskel laid out more fire in a ring around himself, black smoke rising from the ground. Screams echoed as someone caught fire. One step forward, he launched himself into the air with a spin and brought his blade down on the shoulder of a man, rending him nearly in two. He immediately recoiled and pulled the second silver sword in time to block a heavy blow while back swinging with the steel, the point driving into his attackers' chest. He sneered at them through the haze of smoke. The one Eskel blocked with his silver sword charged again only to find two swords thrust through his chest.

The remaining hunters on foot thought to retreat and lay a barrage of arrows, only to have every arrow parried. He hit them with aard, blasting their weapons from their hand and knocking them hard to the ground. One fell against a sharpened stake. The last thing the final two saw was his angry blood spattered face as he ran his swords through them, one in each hand. Sheathing the silver sword, Eskel parried more arrows from up on the tower then set fire to the wall. The wood caught and burned quickly.

The commander drew his sword and charged his mount. Eskel hit the horse with axii stopping it in mid stride. The commander went over its head and landed hard across on a large stone, breaking his back. Eskel stood over him, kicking his sword away.

"Tell me what the hunters want and I'll end you quickly." The commander starred hard at him. "Okay, have it your way. The necrophages will be along as soon as the sun sets. You're dead enough for them." He started to walk off.

"Wait…"the man gasped from the ground. Eskel returned and crouched by him. "We're looking for someone of great magical power."

"Who?"

"We were told to take single women between fifteen and thirty years."

"How do you determine who to keep? What do you do with them?"

"Nothing. He decides."

"He?"

"Don't know. Never see his face."

"What does he want with them?!" Eskel was becoming angry.

"I don't know…don't know…please…" Eskel calmed him with axii, stood and positioned his sword over his heart then forced it down, watching the light in his eyes die away. Eskel whistled and picked up his cloak as Scorpion trotted to him. Mounting up, he rode on his way without a backwards glance for the burning garrison.

After that, Eskel avoided populated areas and moved off the path as anyone approached. He ate little and slept less. He felt drawn and worn when he crested the hill that looked down on the darkling forest. In the center, the trees were fresh and green instead of black and twisted. That sight alone gave him relief.

A burning pain struck his thigh. Looking back, he saw a hunter with a cross bow and a grin. Nocking his own arrow, he raised the elven bow and let go. It flew passed his mark. Not good. He was too tired. He grabbed his sword only to feel the burn in his arm as an arrow penetrated between the two bones. Swallowing the pain Eskel charged, switching sword hands. He managed to land a blow slicing into the man's arm then kicked him off his horse. He reared Scorpion up and brought the stallion down on the fallen hunter; his scream instantly silenced. Eskel slumped in his saddle breathing heavily while blood ran down over his hand and down his leg, saturating his boot and glove.

He carefully made his way down the hill and into the forest, chopping his way through the dark brush, finally making it to the fresh green clearing. He slid from Scorpions back and dropped to all fours, exhaustion overtaking him. He grabbed the arrow protruding from his thigh and yelled as he yanked it free. Blood started to pool at his knee. Brinna emerged from the cottage. She saw him on the ground, an arrow through his arm and ran to him, dropped beside him.

"Eskel," she touched his face and brought him up to look at her. He found some strength in her saying his name and managed to push to his knees and pull her to him, wrapping his left arm around her, holding her tightly. Her arms went around his neck and she clung to him as tears stung her eyes. "You're back," she whispered.

He pulled her back, "I need some help, please." She looked down at the black arrow sticking through his arm.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Look in my saddle bags. There should be some bandages." She got up and quickly returned with a roll of bandages. Eskel pulled the knife from his thigh and struggled to cut through the shaft of the arrow. His vision was blurring. There must have been some sort of poison on the arrow. "Grab the other end of the arrow and pull." She gently removed his bloody glove then held his arm with one hand and gripped the arrow just beneath the feathers and pulled. Eskel grunted as the wood slid from his flesh. She dropped the arrow as he bled more freely and wrapped the bandage firmly around the wound. He fished out a small blue potion from his pocket, pulled the cork with his teeth and drank it down. The veins in his neck stood out as the poison coursed through his system, the dark lines creeping up his face. Helping him to his feet, she led him to the cottage and to the bed. He fell in it, relaxing for the first time since his feet touched Temerian soil. Gods he was tired. He could feel Brinna tying a bandage tightly around his thigh as he drifted off into darkness.

When he woke, the cottage was dark, save for the hearth fire. Brinna sat in a chair with a book in her lap, reading. Eskel watched her as she silently turned the page. He carefully pushed himself upright. His sword belt and jacket hung from the chair. His boots and gloves had been cleaned and were beside the bed. He reached up and rubbed his face taking note of the clean bandage wrapped around his lower arm and tied around his leg. She had obviously cared for him while he slept.

"You're awake," Brinna said rising from her seat and ladling up something from a pot on the fire. She handed him the bowl of soup and sat close beside him on his right. It smelled good. She watched him eat, glad he was so near. He handed her the empty bowl. Their hands touched and they sat paralyzed in the moment.

"Could I have some more?" he asked softly.

"Of course," she returned to the pot over the hearth. She placed the bowl in his hands and sat beside him again.

"How long was I out?"

"A day and a half." Eskel coughed on his soup. "I think you were poisoned. You thrashed terribly for the first few hours. You calmed down after I gave you a clear potion from your bag."

"White Honey. How did you know which one to use?"

"I just did," she said softly brushing the back of her hand over his cheek. "Eskel…"

"I came back to get you," he interrupted. "We need to leave. The witch hunters are spreading rapidly and looking down into the basin is a dead giveaway."

"You've been injured. You need to rest."

"I've had worse," he said lightly as he put his boots on.

"Where are we going?"

"Kovir. I have friends there. They'll be able to help you."

"What about you?" Brinna asked but didn't receive an answer. They saddled the horses and Eskel checked his weapons, wiping down his swords and hooking his bow on the saddle. Not many arrows left. He mounted and swung the hooded cloak over his shoulders. Brinna joined him on her mare.

"Do you expect trouble?"

"I always expect trouble. We'll keep to the edge of the road. Duck off if we encounter anyone. We trust no one. We'll take a different road back. I torched a garrison a few days from here so they are going to be looking for me. We'll be heading toward the Temerian coast then on to Cidaris. With any luck, they haven't gotten that far south yet."

The journey was easy enough for the first few days. Brinna constructed leafy shelters at night when it rained. She insisted that he rest and eat and it made him feel good that someone cared enough to worry about him. Then reality would creep in and he would remember that he was a witcher. It wouldn't last. _But Geralt…_ The rules never seemed to apply to Geralt. Eskel wasn't quite that fortunate. And a day later proved him right.

They took a brief break from the saddle late in the evening. He stepped off the road to relieve himself and came back to find a small group of witch hunters holding Brinna at knife point.

"That's him. That's the one that slaughtered them all and tried to burn the rest of us." _That's just fucking great. Can't even take a piss without you bastards showing up_ , Eskel thought. The commander turned to leave and told them to "deal with him." Eskel two handed his steel sword and threw it straight at the one holding Brinna. She wrenched away and ducked just before it hit him. Eskel pulled the silver sword and took two more to the ground in quick succession. Brinna watched from the edge of the trees as Eskel spun and swung his sword with such deadly grace. She felt her pulse race as the blood rained down on the ground. When the last hunter had been cut down and Eskel turned to face her, she stood fixed to the ground listening to a strange new music that played in the background of her mind.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. He walked to where his steel sword protruded from the hunter's chest and heaved it out. He whistled for Scorpion as he wiped the blade on the coat of another before sheathing it. They continued to the port in Cidaris without further incident.

The evening sun shone brightly over the sea as they approached the city and there didn't seem to be a witch hunter in sight. A large inn stood near the docks surrounded by several other less reputable establishments, including one with a faded sign that declared it to be the Wicked Wench. He made a mental note of its location. They went to the inn and Eskel inquired about a couple of rooms.

"Port is busy this time of year. Only got one left. Want it?" He agreed and paid the innkeeper.

"Could use a couple of hot meals and a bath." The innkeeper agreed and had a serving girl show them to the room. It was a good-sized room with a large bed, fireplace and a wooden tub behind a screen. The serving girl said the maid would be up with the bath water before she left. Eskel lit the hearth and lay his swords on the bed when the maids arrived to fill the tub.

"You can go first," Brinna said. "You need to get that blood off." He looked down at his chest and arms and saw the mess. He pulled a clean shirt and shorts from his bundle and dropped his jacket next to his swords. He lowered himself into the hot water and scrubbed away the blood, dirt and sweat. Finishing up he dried and dressed, his shirt loose over the leather pants, sleeves unrolled, his damp hair hanging over his collar.

"I'll call the maid."

"No need," Brinna said as she rose. "Watch…" She leaned over the still steaming tub and blew over the water. Eskel watched as the impurities in the water began to coalesce into a ball just under the surface. Cupping her hands, she eased them into the water and removed the bundle of filth. She dumped it out of the partially open window. The bath water was crystal clear.

The serving girl returned with a tray and Eskel sat to eat while Brinna bathed. He watched her shadow behind the screen as she removed her dress and shift. The water swished as she stepped into the tub. Between the panels was a gap where he could see part of her back as she sunk into the water. He wondered if she had watched him through this gap. He watched that space diligently and was duly rewarded with tantalizing glimpses of her calf, arm, and shoulder. When she stood, her hair was pulled straight back and water ran down her body. He stood and went to stand by the hearth, staring into the fire trying to calm himself.

When Brinna stepped around the screen she wore a clean shift and shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was completely dry and hung loose around her. She walked silently up to him until she could feel the warmth of his body. She was so close the smell of her soap was strong in his nostrils. She raised a hand and gently traced down the scars on the right side of face. He closed his eyes at her touch. Starting at his hairline, she moved slowly down over the corner of his eye then over his lips and chin. She turned his face to her with a touch to his left cheek. His hands slid to her waist, hers fell to his chest as they closed the gap between them. He lowered his head to her upturned lips and touched them gently at first. When her hands gripped his shirt and she licked his lower lip, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. He felt her melt into him as his hands moved up her back, touching the bare skin. They stayed entwined for some moments before Eskel broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. He abruptly released her, grabbed his gear and quit the room. Brinna just stood before the fire and touched her lips, savoring the memory of his kiss.


	7. Chapter 6: No More Secrets

Eskel stepped into the dim room of the Wicked Wench. He took in the various men who made up this company. At the nearest table three men with filthy beards and hands gnarled from hard work glared at him. A pair of dwarves watched carefully from the back corner. A lone man in his prime sat to the left side of the bar, and he knew how to handle a sword. Other sailors and wet work men eyed him suspiciously from several points in the room, assessing him and the weapons he wore. He walked slowly to the barkeep and placed the worn token on the bar as he leaned on the smooth boards.

"Can you point me in the right direction?" Eskel asked in a low voice. The barkeep looked up from the bar and then nodded slightly in the direction of a small man sitting alone at the table next to the dwarves. Eskel nodded his thanks and slid the token off the bar then made his way through the room to the man indicated. He stopped and stood with his arms crossed looking down at a small, wiry man with wispy black hair and white beard. He placed the token on the table. The little man picked it up and turned it over, then motioned for Eskel to sit.

"You're not the one I gave this to," his voice was hard.

"He gave it to me."

"You could have taken it from him."

"Take a good look at me then say you believe that. Geralt is calling in his favor."

"Which is…?"

"To help me. Transport for me, a young woman and two horses." The captain curled his lip in thought.

"Only room for one horse. And I can't guarantee the safety of the woman. Ship full of lonely men," he grinned a wicked grin, "you know how it is."

"You get us to Kovir and I'll see to her safety as long as you know some of your men might not go ashore again." Eskel stared back into the menacing blue eyes. The oily little captain chuckled darkly and nodded.

"We sail in the morning. Bring the horse tonight. The wrong people could notice us loading an animal in daylight. Third dock after you hit the boards."

"Can I trust you?"

"Me? No," he picked up the token. "But you can trust this. Bring it in the morning." He placed it down on the table in front of Eskel, then stood and left the bar. The serving girl dropped a tankard of ale in front of him. Eskel nodded and drank deeply, trying to ease the tightness in his chest.

* * *

Brinna rose just before dawn to find herself alone. By the hearth were Eskel's saddle and bags. He must have slept on the floor. Or not at all. She pulled her dress on and repacked her small travel bag. Behind her the door opened. There was a pause before it closed softly. She felt his presence as he crossed slowly to stand behind her, but not touch her.

"Brinna," his tone and the rasp of his voice told her what he was about to say. "I'm…" she turned to him quickly and placed her finger over his lips.

"Don't…don't say it," tears shone in her eyes. "Because I'm not." He looked at her for a beat, losing himself in her eyes, then grabbed her wrist, slipped her arm around his neck as he pulled her closer with his other arm around her waist. He kissed her hungrily. His arms crushed her to him as her fingers gripped his hair. He groaned as his lips skimmed hers then he pulled away.

"We have a ship to catch," He said huskily. She nodded, no breath left to speak. Untangling her hand from his hair she released him reluctantly. He threw the saddlebags over his shoulder and picked up the saddle. They left the inn, and headed toward the docks.

"Once we board this ship, do not leave my side. These men are barely a step above bandits, probably worse in fact, and would not think twice about hurting you." As they approached the ship, she slid closer to him. Once on board, the deck hands watched her eagerly. A nearby sailor flashed a dirty grin at her.

"Well, look what we have here," he reached out to stroke her cheek with a dirty finger. Eskel pulled his sword out and pointed it at the offending man.

"Touch her and die," he looked around at the other sailors. They glared at him, some still watched her, but all took a step back.

"Stop gawking you filthy bastards and shove off, we got company," the captain called from the deck above as he watched a company of witch hunters ride into the docks. The crew turned their attention to the work of getting the ship out of port as fast as possible. They were highly capable sailors despite their many other failings and the ship began to move. Eskel returned his sword as the ship slipped from its moorings and led Brinna below deck where Scorpion had been secured the night before. He heard the horse whicker in his direction. He dropped the saddle and bags on some crates lined up against the hull next to the stall.

"It'll be a little safer here. He gave them quite a time last night. He's not fond of strangers."

"He is quite friendly to me." The ship rocked violently as it left port, throwing Brinna into Eskel's arms.

"You're special," he said quietly as he leaned in to kiss her but the door opened and the captain stomped into the cargo hold.

"Thought I might find you here with that devil you call a horse. Shoulda sold this one and kept the other." He looked at Brinna then back at Eskel. "Token?" and he held out his boney hand. Eskel placed the token in his hand. "When we get in, you can unload your beast first and be off. Tell Geralt we're square." He looked over Brinna again. "And keep your woman close. The men have taken quite a shine to 'er." The captain left and Eskel released Brinna and sat down. He was quite tired after yet another sleepless night. He stretched out against the hull, laying his head on the saddle. He motioned for Brinna to join him. She sat on the edge next to him.

"Now what?"

"We wait. This is a good crew as far as handling a ship goes. It should go quickly. I'm guessing we'll make landfall tomorrow night." He fell silent, yawning and shifting around to find a more comfortable position.

"Then?" She prodded. He was trying to slip back into that taciturn way of his.

"I'll take you to Geralt and Triss."

"And you?" But he didn't respond.

"Well, it seems that you know more about me than I do you and since we have a little time maybe you could tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to say. I'm a witcher. I was raised and trained at Kaer Morhen. I have spent decades killing monsters."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Ninety-nine."

"And the scars?" she asked softly. He stared at the boards above in the dim light. For a while he didn't speak and Brinna thought he was going to ignore her.

"There is a very old tradition called the Law of Surprise. _You will grant me whatever unexpected thing you encounter when you return home._ I had heard Vesemir tell these stories over and over. I guess they got into my head." He spoke softly but steadily. "A long time ago, I saved a man's life, the Prince of Caingorn. He had nothing to repay me with at the time so I cited the Law of Surprise. Stupid. He then returned home to find his wife expecting. I avoided Caingorn after that. I didn't want to take a man's child. A girl at that. Her name was Dierdre Ademayne," Eskel said her name with a soft bitterness, "My Unexpected Child." Brinna watched his face in the dim light. He seemed lost in another time.

"Twenty years later this little blonde girl shows up at Kaer Morhen. The way to the fortress isn't exactly common knowledge so we were put on edge by her appearance. When Vesemir asked how she found us and what she was doing there, she said that all she had to do was think of me and she knew where I was and that she came so I could fulfill my destiny."

"What destiny?" Brinna asked softly. Eskel shrugged.

"I don't know. She said we were bound by destiny but hell if I know what that was supposed to mean. All I know is that for almost thirty years I had these horrible dreams. Dark and bloody. I drank a lot to clear my head so I could sleep or I just didn't sleep at all.

"Dierdre was born under the sign of the Black Sun. There was an eclipse during her birth and many young women born then were horribly mutated. Some called it a curse. I think it was some sorcerer's meddling. But she _was_ violent. Very violent. I heard about some of the things that she did to people and it made my blood run cold.

"Her brother, Merwin, and a scorceress, Sabrina Glevissig, followed Dierdre to Kaer Morhen. Merwin wanted her to recant her claim to the Caingorn throne and the sorceress wanted to dissect her. And everyone wanted me to decide what to do with her. I didn't want to hand her over to Sabrina but I sure as hell didn't want her around me. She set me off balance, gave me a headache and I couldn't use my signs around her. Thank gods Geralt came back when he did." Eskel lay quiet for a few moments before continuing. "There was a fight with the mercs that Merwin hired and Dierdre turned on me and attacked me. Nearly lost my eye. She told Geralt later that she didn't mean to do it. That I scared her. The girl was just so violent and bloodthirsty that I don't think she cared who she hit as long as it drew blood."

"What happened to her?"

"She went back to Caingorn and ruled jointly with her brother. I never saw her again. But I carry a constant reminder of her. Years later I received a letter sent by a crow from Caingorn."

"What did it say?"

"Never read it. I threw it in the fire. I already knew what it said."

"Which was?"

"She was dead. I have another set of scars to mark that occasion." He lifted his shirt, exposing his left side. Talon marks slashed down his side, crossing his lower abdomen and ending somewhere beneath his waistband. "I was in the valley near Kaer Morhen when she died. I felt the disconnect. I became so dizzy I nearly blacked out. A forktail I'd been hunting almost disemboweled me. I was still recovering when the letter came. For years after that I struggled. People always looked sideways at me because I was a witcher but after that…it was worse. Children would run screaming from me. Women who once would dally with a witcher turned their heads in disgust. I learned to adapt." Eskel closed his eyes. He felt a huge weight lift off him and he relaxed. It felt good to tell that story after all this time. Even some of the deep seated pain from his disfigurement vanished. As the darkness pulled him down he thought he could feel Brinna caress his face as he fell into a deep sleep.

Eskel woke to darkness. Beside him he could feel something soft and warm. Brinna had lain down next to him and curled her body against his and he had draped his arm over her in his sleep. He slid his hand down over her hip and thigh and back up. She felt good next to him. He laid back down and returned to sleep, and for the first time in a long while he had pleasant dreams.

* * *

When Brinna awoke, it was light. The sun filtered down into the hold illuminating the dust and casting shadows in the corner. She turned to her back to see Eskel leaning up on his arm, looking down at her with a somewhat sad expression as he toyed absently with the ends of her long hair.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Mostly," she said, sitting up. "I have a problem."

"What?"

"I, uh, have to…" Eskel looked blankly at her for a second.

"Oh. Come on. There's a head on board somewhere. Usually near the crew quarters." He led her up to the deck then down to the crew quarters. They passed by two bunk rooms with a few heavily snoring crew. At the end of the passage was a door with a crude sign nailed to it. Eskel banged on the door then opened it. Empty.

"It's not pleasant, but it'll do. I'll wait here." She closed the door as a large man stumped down the hall. He reached for the door. Eskel grabbed his arm.

"Wha'?"

"She's in there." Eskel warned.

"There's mor'in one head." He grinned lasciviously.

"I don't care. You wait."

"Bleedin' cock," he muttered.

"Yeah," Eskel said as he whipped out his sword and touched the point to the man's lips, "and here's my steel one. Want to suck on it?" The man backed off and leaned against the opposite wall, glaring at him. The door opened and Eskel put his sword away and guided Brinna down the short hall.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They spent the daylight hours above deck, leaning on the rail in companionable silence watching the water go by. The wind was strong over open water and the fast built ship made good time. As dark approached, land could be seen in the distance.

It was full dark when they rode toward Pont Vanis. They took a leisurely pace, a change from the hectic pace of travel on the continent. The journey had ended and they were glad but there was something unsaid that hung between them.

In the distance, Eskel could see a lone figure in the moonlight standing up high. Geralt. He really was watching for them. They picked up the pace to a trot when an arrow flew by. He looked back. Hunters. Two charged from the trees as a third continued to shoot at them. He pulled Brinna from her horse and set her in front of him then let Scorpion take off. Another arrow was loosed and hit Eskel low in the back. A second hit him halfway up. He grunted when a third hit him, spewing blood. Brinna wiped away the blood that dripped from is bottom lip. Scorpion rounded a corner and barreled through the open gate skidding to a halt. Geralt helped Brinna down. Eskel struggled to sit upright.

"He's coughing up blood," she said as her feet touched the ground and held her hands out showing the blood she had wiped away.

"Must have hit his lungs." Eskel managed to get his right leg over the horse and slid down. Geralt grabbed him and eased him down to his feet.

"Can't. Breathe." Eskel wheezed.

"Triss! Triss get out here!" Geralt yelled. Brinna saw a pretty red head in leather run out from the house. This must be Triss. She fought a pang of jealousy as Triss ran her hands down Eskel's chest and sides.

"His lungs have been punctured. We need to get those arrows out. Get him in the house." Geralt half carried Eskel in and sat him at the table while Triss cast a spell to help him breathe.

"This isn't going to be any fun for you."

"Stop talking and just do it Wolf." He gripped the opposite edge of the table. Brinna stood in the open door watching the white haired witcher put his boot to Eskel's back and yank the arrows out one at a time, closing her eyes with his yell as the last one was pulled from his flesh.

"There goes your perfect back."

"Had to happen sometime." Triss eased him up and led him to another room to tend his wounds. She stripped Eskel to the waist and bandaged his back. As he lay face down across the bed, Triss sat next to him and placed a sleeping spell on him. She stayed until his eyes drifted closed, his breathing deep and steady.

Brinna sat at the table holding a cup of tea in both hands watching the steam rise. Triss sat next to Geralt. Brinna looked up. Triss was surprised at the wisdom and power that radiated from her despite how young she looked.

"How are you doing? This hasn't been easy for either of you. I'm Triss and this is Geralt."

"I know who you are," she replied softly. "Eskel told me about you both. Besides, I'd recognize Geralt of Rivia anywhere thanks to the bard Dandelion." Geralt groaned. Brinna smiled. Triss felt the air around them charge with warmth with that smile. _She has some considerable power if a mere smile can affect her surroundings,_ Triss thought. "But I am fine thanks to Eskel. How is he?" Her concern for him showed greatly in her eyes. _She's in love with him,_ Triss thought sadly.

"He'll be fine. Witchers are a sturdy lot. It's amazing the abuse they can walk away from," Triss said as she gazed lovingly at Geralt.

"Eskel may have been poisoned."

"What?"

"When he came back for me, he had been hit with two arrows. Both were poisoned."

"If they were then it's a good thing he took the hit then. It means they'd just as soon kill you as catch you." Geralt said. Brinna regarded him thoughtfully.

"I can't be poisoned." She said.

"How do you know that?" Asked Triss.

"Poison comes from plants and plants are from nature. I accidentally ate some wolfsbane as a child. My parents were beside themselves. I simply willed it away." Geralt and Triss watched her in awe as she gently sipped her tea. This was not some run of the mill witch. If she could just will away poison, there was no telling what extent her powers reached. She set her cup down and looked back at them. "There is just one thing that bothers me."

"What's that?" Geralt responded.

"How did they know we were coming here? We stayed off the path and away from towns and villages until the port. Except for that one time…"

"What one time?" Geralt asked.

"We stopped briefly and some Hunters found us. Eskel…killed them all." She glazed over, recalling how the blood seemed to fall in slow motion to the ground. Each drop forming a tiny puddle in the dirt. The strange new music began to play in her head as she swayed in her seat. Triss grabbed her shoulders and gave her a good firm shake. Brinna snapped back. "Sorry."

"Don't focus on the blood. That's what you were doing, right?" Brinna nodded. "Don't. We know why Eskel brought you here. I can help you learn to better control your power. We may need it before the end."

"Before the end of what?"

"We're not entirely sure." Triss said helplessly.


	8. Chapter 7: Old Habits

"He didn't know who he was, never saw his face. Whoever he is, he's the one deciding the fate of hundreds of young women." Eskel recounted his run-in with the garrison commander over a most excellent beer and cards. Charles threw his cards down.

"I'm out." The others played their hands and Miles raked in the center pile. They sat and stared at the center of the empty table slowly savoring the fine brew.

"That still leaves a lot of questions," Geralt said. The others agreed. The intelligence officers dispatched to the kingdoms south of Kovir had not been able to return anything of real use. Radovid was keeping a tight lid on whatever was going on. Geralt had volunteered to go and try to find some answers but Triss put her foot down. Temeria and Redania were just far too dangerous for someone so recognizable. Eskel's information was the best they had received in many months.

"I'll be going back soon…"

"You can't be serious," Charles protested.

"You'll be a wanted man in Temeria and Redania," Edward said.

"I can't stay here."

"Why not? Two resident witchers…"

"I don't work for kings." Eskel said, his voice hard.

"But you'll play cards and drink with one?" He countered. "You torched an entire garrison after you singlehandedly slaughtered the men and their commander. Do you think Radovid is going to let that go? You've got three marks on your back to prove he won't let you get away. Not that he really cares about the men, it's the principle. It's an affront to him. If one thing can be said about Radovid, it's that he is proud. And he's apparently bat-shit crazy, too."

"I'm a witcher…"

"So is Geralt, son, but you don't see him running to the headsman's block. Radovid finds you and a hanging is the least of your worries," Miles said in his countryside drawl.

"I'll manage."

* * *

"What are you doing, Eskel?" Eskel didn't answer but continued rubbing down the dark leather saddle. "Looks like you're preparing to go."

"Looks like." He said. Geralt watched the meticulous motions of his friend as he cleaned the fine grain leather.

"Why?" Geralt asked as he leaned back against the stable door. Eskel sighed and shook his head.

"I'm a simple witcher, Geralt…"

"You don't sleep with sorceresses or eat caviar with kings…" Eskel looked up at Geralt.

"Or drink with them either." Eskel said then returned to his work.

"I've heard all this before." Geralt stood silent for a little while watching Eskel finish with the saddle. Then he pulled out his steel sword and laying it across his lap began to hone the blade's edge.

"The world is changing, Eskel."

"But we witchers still have a job to do."

"You sound like Vesemir." Geralt said, gently.

"Is that so bad?"

"No, but he was a relic of a dying age. We all are. People don't want us anymore."

"They need us."

"Yes, but they don't want us and now we are just as likely to die from the noose or axe as we are a sword or monster. Besides, I only know of six living witchers and only three have been working full time. How is that supposed to stem the tide?" Geralt said, hoping that Eskel would see sense but he merely continued sharpening his sword. "I sincerely hope you'll change your mind. We're friends, brothers even, and I want you to reconsider." He straightened up and began to walk away when Eskel spoke again.

"I had a dream." Geralt stopped and turned back to him. "After Deirdre... I stopped dreaming completely, but on the trip over here…I told Brinna about her. I slept better than I have in a long time and I had a dream." Eskel stopped what he was doing and stared out with a pained expression. "I saw Brinna laughing and dancing with a child, a girl, about three or four years old. When I approached them, Brinna dropped the girl's hands and greeted me. Then I knelt by the girl and she looked up at me. She looked exactly like Brinna but her eyes…her eyes were mine." They were both silent for a moment. They had spent some time years ago looking for a way to counter the infertility with no luck.

"Prophetic?" Geralt suggested. Eskel shrugged.

"I don't know. I do know I want Brinna to be happy, have a chance at life and family and I can't give her that. And she won't be able to find it if I am here." Eskel returned to his work, more studious than ever. Geralt sighed and walk back to the house.

* * *

Triss and Brinna walked together by the stream near the cottage. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone through the trees dappling the ground and the wind blew gently against their skin. Brinna looked serene as she ran her hands over low hanging branches, smiling. She was always smiling. Triss watched her in amazement. She had never met anyone like her.

"How long have you felt your power?" Triss asked after some time.

"I haven't ever not known. Does that make sense? It's something I have always felt as far back as I can remember. When I was little, we always had flowers at our house because I became sad when they died and the petals fell off." She laughed at the memory. Triss thought her laughter sounded like the tinkling of bells. "When I was older my mother told me that people were starting to talk so I had to let the flowers die when they were supposed to. I sometimes wonder if my mother could do what I do."

"Why do you say that?"

"My mother was a gifted healer. She could tell to the exact moment when a baby was to be born. She could even help childless couples conceive. Anyone she cared for recovered."

"When did she die?"

"When I was twelve. My youngest brothers took it very hard. They were only seven. Poor Papa was so sad for so long. Brellan and I took care of everyone then."

"You are close with your brothers?" Triss asked. She was truly curious about how families related to one another. The only 'sisters' she had were her fellow sorceresses and most could not be trusted.

"Very. Especially Brellan. Even though he and Bran are twins, Brellan and I are more alike. As we got older he felt bad that I stayed home to help raise the younger boys instead of getting married and having my own family. I told him I would, but in my own time. That I had not yet met the man that suited me." Brinna stopped to watch the clear water run over the smooth stones that lined the bottom. She slid her hand into her pocket and touched the smooth piece of ore, rubbing her thumb over the rounded edges. "Triss," she began, "is it hard to love a witcher?" Triss sighed deeply as she remembered all the lonely nights she spent crying because Geralt had walked away from her, again.

"It can be. They tend to be stubborn. Once they get an idea in their head, it's very hard to change that. Add to it the fact that they are all almost a hundred years old, well, old habits die hard." Triss watched Brinna's profile. "You love Eskel, don't you?" Brinna laughed lightly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so. I've noticed that the air around you warms when he's around. Your power seems to be tied to your emotions. You'll have to learn to separate them or there could be catastrophic results." They walked together in silence for a little longer then headed back to the house. They were nearly back when Triss broke the silence.

"Brinna, you do realize that witchers are infertile, don't you?" Triss said tentatively. Brinna nodded slowly, but her patient smile remained.

"I can work around it," she said cryptically and walked on. Triss stood in shock watching as Brinna walked into the rose garden, the sun glinting off her shiny hair. Her heart leapt as she played those words over in her head. Did they mean what she thought, hoped, they meant?

* * *

A few days later Geralt entered the yard only to see his friend gearing up his horse. The elven bow he carried was tucked under the saddle on one side, his swords on the other.

"Eskel, you can't do this." He said but got no response. "Eskel…"

"Why? I'm not the great White Wolf. I'm a witcher. I belong on The Path." He started to mount but Geralt grabbed his jacket.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Eskel huffed at him. "I don't want to find your swords being sold by some filthy fence because you went and got yourself hung, that's why," he spat out angrily. Eskel jerked out of his grasp and mounted. "What about Brinna, then?" Eskel tapped his horse and moved forward as Brinna and Triss returned from one of their many long walks.

"Eskel…" Brinna called. She and Triss joined Geralt near the gate. "Eskel, please don't go!" But he kept riding, never turning back. Tears fell to the ground and she began to shake where she stood and thunder rolled. "I love you," she said softly but it was enough for his Witcher's ears. Geralt reached for her as she crumpled to the ground sobbing. Triss knelt and hugged her tightly as her own tears fell, knowing full well what it was like to love a witcher when he walked away. Above them the clouds opened and the rain began to fall.

* * *

 ** _Four months later…_**

"Your Majesty, the food shortage is going to be considerable if the rain does not stop. Many of the landholders are reporting more losses everyday as the water rises. We're going to have a famine on our hands. We need to seek assistance. Maybe the mage's college…"

"They've tried. It did no good." The King said gravely as he leaned heavily on the end of the long table and looked at Triss who sat at the other end. Triss and the other mages wore themselves out attempting to stop the rain but it was no use. The door opened and the chamberlain entered carrying a large ledger. Through the door, he could see a conspicuous figure with white hair. "Agh, we're done here. Leave me. Not you, Merigold." He pointed to Triss and then turned to his chamberlain. "Tell the Witcher to enter."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The chamberlain bowed. Geralt entered the council chamber.

"Close the door," The King said. Geralt closed the door and remained standing. Tancred Thyssen, King of Kovir, pushed up from his heavily carved chair and paced the room. Triss and Geralt exchanged glances but said nothing.

"This rain needs to stop…"he said. "It's been months…"

"Your Majesty, we've, I've, tried everything…"

"Enough!" He turned and slammed both fists down on the table, overturning the goblets sending wine running across the table. "We all know what's causing this. And we also know what will stop this." He turned his fiery gaze to Geralt as he removed his crown. "I don't usually issue you orders, Geralt, but gods damn it, find him and bring him back here before she drowns my people."

Early the next morning, Geralt shoved the bed to one side in their room so Triss could draw a scrying circle on the floor. She cut a portion of Eskel's shirt that had some of his blood on it and placed it in the center.

"I've never done this before. I hope it works. Are you ready? Once I open the portal, you'll need to go through quickly."

"Won't I need a horse?" Geralt said, stalling.

"I'm banking on you not needing to chase him down." She handed him a small medallion. "When you have brought him to his senses or knocked him unconscious, either one will do, and are ready to return, break this in half. It will open a portal back here. But again, be quick. It won't stay open long."

"Yay. Portals." Triss began her incantation and a portal opened up like a window. Through it he could see Eskel riding slowly down a forest road. Taking a deep breath, Geralt stepped through.

* * *

Eskel rode slowly down the road, leaves falling from the trees overhead. Wasn't going to be much left over for cover at night. And he needed cover. The hunter patrols in this area were frequent. It was probably time to move further south and find someplace to hole up for the winter. He sensed magic from behind. Stopping Scorpion on the trail, he looked over his shoulder to see Geralt standing in the middle of the path. Damn it.

"What do you want, Wolf?" Eskel said over his shoulder, irritated and tired.

"I've come to take you back," Geralt said. Eskel dismounted and walked a few paces back to face Geralt.

"What makes you think I want to go back?"

"Brinna needs you. Know what she does all day? Sits in the garden and cries. All day. Every day. It's been raining in Kovir since you left. She's drowning everything. We're facing a severe food shortage; the army is mired in muck while witch hunters are roaming through Talgar. Edward is furious."

"What do I care what a king thinks."

"He cares about his people. The people that Brinna is drenching with her grief because of _you_." Eskel looked blankly at Geralt. "Are you really that cold?"

"Fuck you," Eskel said then turned and walked away.

"You broke her heart, Eskel." Eskel stopped suddenly and turned on Geralt in a rage.

"Who the hell are you to judge me about breaking hearts? I remember all those years ago picking up the pieces of Triss' heart every time _you_ walked away. And what about, Yen, huh? You broke her heart, too, in the end. So, don't fucking talk to me about breaking hearts." Eskel turned on his heel and stormed back to his horse.

"She's dying." Eskel stopped with one foot in the stirrup. "At least we think she is. The storm has been slowly lessening. Triss says her power is waning. My medallion has stopped vibrating near her. She barely eats or sleeps." He let that sink in before continuing, "She loves you."

"I know. I wish she didn't. It would make this all so much easier." He stood with both feet on the ground.

"Why? So you could go on being a simple witcher on The Path? Do you really think loving someone makes you less of a witcher? Or do you think that being a witcher means you can't love? This land no longer wants us. Even those that need us try to cheat us, spit on us and treat us with disdain even as they ask for our help. If our lives must change at least we can be happy in that change. Radovid has started something that cannot be turned aside and will pull you under if you get in his way. For all we know he's looking for you. After all, you have what he wants." Geralt continued to watch him. "You love her."

"I know."

"Then come home, Eskel, and tell her before it's too late."


	9. Chapter 8: Redemption

Triss paced under the edge of the stable, waiting. How long was it going to take to convince Eskel to come back? She stomped a little and cursed under her breath. Damn him. Just wait until he comes back. As Triss worked herself into a frenzy of anger, a portal formed in the yard.

Sending Scorpion first, the witchers then cringed as they stepped through the blue portal. Geralt shivered. Eskel looked down at the ankle-deep mud. Rain soaked his head as he looked up at Triss storming out into the rain and straight up to him. She slapped him. Hard.

"Hello, Triss," Eskel said touching his stinging face.

"I'm glad your back," She said as she rubbed her hand, "even though you are an incomparable jackass. You'll find Brinna in the rose garden." He slogged through the mud to the other side of the house, to the rose garden. Geralt had planted the rose of remembrance he had given Triss in Flotsam. The original flower had seemingly died, but it had given life to an entire bush of the large full roses. As he rounded the corner, Eskel stopped and sagged against the house. Beneath a small willow on a wooden bench sat Brinna. She leaned on the trunk of the tree and stared out into nothing. She looked thin and pale. Her once shiny and luxurious hair now hung limp and dull. Even the amber in her eyes had faded to grey. It was as if the magic was leaving her body. Geralt was right. She was dying.

And it was all his doing. All she wanted was his love, for him to be with her and he had denied her that even though he wanted it, too. He didn't know why he was so resistant. But no more.

He walked slowly to her through the falling rain, each step getting heavier and heavier as the grim picture in front of him grew closer. He dropped down in front of her, his knee sinking into the sludge and water running down his face as he took her hands in his. They felt frail and cold, her nails turning blue. Eskel brought her hands to his lips. She didn't move and his heart ached. He touched her cheek and turned her face to him. She blinked. Relief shot through him.

"I must be dreaming…"she said wearily and reached a hand out to run her fingers down his scars, her touch making him feel whole.

"You're not dreaming. I'm really here." He kissed her palm as her hand trailed over his lips.

"You left me…"she whispered, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I won't leave you again. I promise." He cupped her face in both of his large, strong hands and kissed her lips softly. He put his forehead to hers gazed into her sad grey eyes. "I love you, Brinna." He brought his mouth down to hers again. Her hands curled into the soft linen of his shirt as she sat up straighter. He could feel the warmth beginning to return to her lips as he kissed them, her hands as he held them. Pulling back, Eskel could see the color rise in her cheeks right before his eyes. The rain stopped and the clouds began to roll away, the warm rays of the early fall sun shone down on the drenched land. Looking into her eyes, she looked back with a strong amber gaze.

"I love you, too, Witcher." Her voice was music for his very soul. Calling him 'witcher' felt to him a full acceptance of what he was and forgiveness for what he'd done. She smiled brightly up at him. Taking her in his arms, he stood and spun her around, her laughter ringing through the trees. He set her back on her feet and looked down at her.

"You're very handsome when you smile. You really should do it more often."

"The last thing I've been accused of being is handsome." He laughed.

"You are. To me." Brinna said as she once again traced over the right side of his face.

"Maybe love has blinded you."

"Love is a very powerful magic. Didn't you know that?"

"I've never broken a curse using love."

"But you just did." She slid her arms around his neck and he pulled her close, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Eskel stood in his leather pants, fresh from a bath, and stretched. He was still tired but being clean helped some. He had made his decision. He loved Brinna enough to give up The Path. He could be a semi-retired witcher, much like Geralt, and take a trip or two through the summer and return to a warm home and bed for the winter. But what to do in the meantime?

The door opened and closed softly behind him. A moment later, he felt Brinna's hands touch him and run gently up the contours of his back. He felt her lips touch his skin, one…two…three. His head tipped back and he sighed. She stepped to his front, trailing her fingers along his waist then slowly and firmly up his chest and neck. As she came back down, she touched the few small scars along his chest and traced over the talon marks that slashed downward from his side. He took her hand and looked down at her. She wore a soft dress that sat off her shoulder and matched her eyes. He held her gently and stepped forward until she was pressed against the wardrobe, resting his hands on either side of her. He bent his head to kiss her, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Eskel, I need to tell you something." She whispered. He cocked an eyebrow. "I…I've never been with a man before." He grinned.

"Good. I'll be your first and your last. Ruin you for all other men, ever." he said with humor as he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Then he added in a more reassuring tone, "I'll be gentle," as he slipped his arms around her and turned his back to the wardrobe, giving her more control. Standing between his legs, she could feel his desire for her pressing hard into her. Brinna wanted nothing more than to have this man as her own, to feel his weight on her, in her. Letting go of her nervousness, she kissed him passionately as thoughts of them lying next to one another, skin to skin, flashed through her mind. He began to slide her dress farther down her arms.

The house shook and windows rattled. Somewhere something crashed and Geralt swore. Brinna pushed away and covered her mouth. The rumbling ground subsided. Eskel hooked his hands on his hips and looked at her.

"That was you, wasn't it?" She nodded. He hung his head and sighed heavily through his ravenous need reminding him it had been a _very_ long time. _Just as well,_ he thought. Geralt would no doubt hear everything and he preferred his privacy. Regaining his composure, he finished dressing then held his hand out to her and they left his room. Triss was kneeling in the kitchen, cleaning up broken glass and dried herbs. Geralt was righting the furniture.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Eskel looked at his feet and Brinna blushed. Geralt looked at them both and crossed his arms.

"No. Just…no." Eskel nodded grimly. Triss got to her feet.

"It seems we have some work to do," she said to Brinna. "I did warn you."

"Yeah, well, you up for some sword practice, Wolf?"

"If it'll keep my house standing, then yes. But it's a mire out there still. It's going to take days, maybe weeks for it to dry out."

"Oh," Brinna said a bit embarrassed. She picked up her skirts and went outside walking to the center of the practice yard, dodging the larger puddles of mud. The late afternoon sun warmed her face as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands, absorbing the energy. The air began to hum around them as the wind picked up, blowing through the trees. Triss could feel the energy pooling near Brinna and the witchers' medallions began to vibrate. The men ran for the ladder over the stable. Below they could see a ghostly swirl beginning to move around Brinna. It grew bigger and bigger, faster and faster. She threw her hands out to the side, sending the swirl shooting out in all directions. Geralt and Eskel watched from their vantage point as the ground dried in a ripple from where Brinna stood. The pale grass and trees grew vibrant and fresh. Farmers stood in their fields and watched in amazement as their withered crops straightened and started to grow around them. Geralt and Eskel watched the ripple for as long as they could then climbed down. Brinna dusted her hands off and turned to them.

"That should help set things right. I'm so very sorry. For everything." Triss approached her and took her hands.

"It's okay. It's not entirely your fault," she said giving Eskel a cutting glare. "Come, let's leave the boys to play with their swords." Triss held Brinna's hand as they returned to the house.

"Wow. Triss is pretty pissed." Eskel pulled out his sword. Geralt laughed at him.

"Be glad it's not Yen's ire you've raised. She wouldn't have slapped you. She would have teleported you out over the ocean a few dozen feet in the air." Geralt began to circle.

"Had that happen, huh?" Eskel circled away, walking backwards.

"Hmm-hmm. So, if you need to burn off some steam, why are you just talking?" Eskel grinned and raised his sword.


	10. Chapter 9: Love, Lies, and Madness

Eskel and Geralt sat in The Dragons' Nest nursing their fourth pair of tankards. It had been a month since Eskel had returned and life in Kovir had quickly returned to normal. For everyone else. Eskel was feeling a bit out of his element. He was used to the hard life of a witcher. Always on the move. This time of year he would have been making his way back to Kaer Morhen, when Vesemir was still alive. Now that he had decided to stay, he was having a hard time with this new way of life. It grated him having nothing to do. Not to mention living in another man's house. That's why they were here; to try and figure out what he was going to do with himself. Instead, they kept finding themselves at the bottom of a bottle.

They finished their drinks and began on a fifth when two men sat uninvited at their table. Geralt didn't even look up but Eskel started to say something to the big man who sat next to Geralt.

"Edward." Eskel said with a laugh. "Now I get it."

"Yeah. Can't exactly go about the common folk being called by my given name." He said with a wink.

"And he does like to get out," Charles added from Eskel's left.

"I thought you were gone to Lan Exeter for the winter," Geralt said.

"That's what everyone thinks. My wife went ahead. I'll follow in a few days with the army. I didn't want to leave without getting a chance to visit with Kovir's newest resident. Why don't the two of you come by tonight, usual time." The door opened and a well-dressed man entered the tavern. Edward turned his back to the new comer. "Damn. Cyril. Field trip is over. Time to go, Charles." The pair rose as Cyril walked passed their table and made their way out.

"So the good king likes to escape his birdcage."

"Yes. Apparently, he's been doing it since he was a boy." Geralt said. Eskel nodded in the direction of the noble who had come in.

"Who's Cyril?"

"A nobleman on the council of advisors. Triss says he's a real pain in the ass. A typical highbrow noble. I don't trust him."

"Probably wouldn't be too happy to find out that the king is still here." Eskel said. Geralt shook his head. He had a run in with Cyril shortly after his arrival. The cocky bastard had argued with Triss and after the meeting had ended, he pursued Triss and grabbed her arm, jerking her back to face him. She didn't have a chance to put a spell on him because Geralt had been there, putting his sword between them telling Cyril to remove his hand or he would remove it for him, permanently. It also galled Cyril that the King just walked by without a word. It would probably upset Cyril to know that the King had invited Geralt to his private table a week after the incident.

"Wonder why he did stick around."

"Only one way to find out," Geralt said and downed his drink.

* * *

 ** _Thirty years ago…_**

 _"Come on, Charles. Did you bring it?" The young prince asked._

 _"Of course I did. I still don't think this is a good idea. Tancred, your father is going to be furious."_

 _"No, your father is going to be furious. Mine will think its genius. And call me Edward."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I can't go running around the streets with you calling 'Tancred'! Edward is common. But not too common. It's perfect." The two boys dug into the bag and pulled out clothes befitting a stable boy. "These are great!" They quickly dressed and snuck out the back of the castle through the kitchens. Stopping in the street they bathed their faces in dirt. Continuing around the outer wall, they came back to the castle through the front courtyard and ran directly into the captain of the king's guard._

 _"Oy, you two lads have no business mucking around the castle! Get off with you!" He grabbed them roughly by the collars and shoved them out the gate. They hid in the shrubs until he was gone then snuck back in._

 _"I thought we were gonners."_

 _"That was brilliant! He didn't even recognize me! I told you this would work." They entered the court of the king and made their way up to the dais. The king watched the two boys approach._

 _"What's this? Wait…Tancred is that you?" The young prince swept off his hat and bowed low before his father, the King._

 _"Yes, father. I have come before you dressed as a stable boy to seek more freedom. It's boring being stuck in the castle all the time! Charles brought the clothes…"_

 _"Charles!" A nobleman who had been speaking with the king turned red and looked furious._

 _"Take it easy Lord Davis. Tell me, son, did anyone see you?"_

 _"Yes, father."_

 _"Did they know who you were?"_

 _"No, father. Captain Drake didn't even recognize me. He threw us out of the gate by our shirts!" The King sat back and suppressed a smile. His son certainly had some ingenuity to come up with this._

 _"Sire, I am so very sorry that Charles…" Lord Davis began but the King held up a hand to silence him._

 _"I am sure this was all Tancred's doing. It usually is. Charles should be commended for trying to keep his friend out of trouble. Or at the very least willing to go into the fray with him. That is true friendship and loyalty. Tancred, we will discuss the terms of your 'freedom' later." The king turned his attention to young Charles. "Charles, I sincerely hope you can keep him out of trouble."_

 _"I'll do my best, Your Majesty." Charles said with a certain amount of determination. Being a fourth son, he had no hope of inheriting and wanted to enlist with the King's Guard when he was grown. Surely they would take him after trailing after Tancred. He would eventually be king._

 _As a young man, Tancred fell in with the wrong crowd and the King summoned a sorceress to sort him out. Sile de Tanserville. Sile certainly took credit for setting the future king on the straight and narrow, but it had really been Charles, who upon returning from training, had set Tancred straight. It wasn't long after that Tancred ascended to the throne and made Charles the Captain of his guard. After all, who better to protect the King than the man who had been doing it for the last two decades?_

* * *

The heavy door swung open and the two witchers entered and sat in their usual seats at the round table. Charles and Edward were laughing through tears as Miles told them of his newest apprentice. A young lad named Ardin. There was a mare whose foal had recently died but was unwilling to accept a new orphan so they would milk the mare to feed the orphan foal. Apparently, the lad had mistaken a warhorse for the mare and came away with quite a surprise.

Geralt smirked but Eskel slouched back in his chair, depressed. He watched as Edward rose and poured drinks as usual. Probably something really good, too. The others observed his pensive mood.

"You all right, son?" Miles asked. He was the oldest of the three and insisted on calling Eskel 'son' even though Eskel was probably forty years older.

"No." Eskel said flatly. He had learned that this group could smell a lie.

"What's on your mind?" Charles asked. Eskel was trying to find the words to describe what he was feeling without sounding whiney. Lambert whined. He didn't.

"Looks like you're not sure what to do with yourself," Edward suggested. "I might be able to help you with that. That is if you're willing to accept help from a king." Eskel sat up and picked up his beer. It was thick and rich and coated his throat as it went down. He emptied the mug and set it down.

"I won't accept help from a king. I will from a friend, though," Eskel said finally taking the olive branch offered him months ago.

"'Atta boy," Miles approved. Edward rose from his seat and disappeared behind the screen. They could hear a drawer open and some papers being shuffled around. A heavy book fell from a shelf. He returned and dropped everything on the table. A red stick of wax rolled across. Eskel caught it and laid it down gently.

"What's this?" He asked. Edward organized everything and fetched a quill and inkwell.

"Some years ago, there was a man named Doran. Had a lovely wife named Emmeline. Now, Emmeline became pregnant but died in childbirth. The child as well. Very sad. Doran was so smitten with his wife that he went somewhat mad when she died and went out into the woods and hung himself. Ah, here it is," he said as he pulled out a single sheet of parchment. "I hear you handle a bow about as well as a sword."

"Yes…"

"Doran was a Master Hunter. Supplied a great deal of meat and hides to the castle and various merchants. We've been forced to buy from small village hunters, sacrificing quality, and bring things in from the lower kingdoms, incurring additional costs." Edward stopped flipping through the ledger in front of him and looked at Eskel directly. "If you're interested, I would install you as the new Master Hunter. You would have a generous contract with the crown and I'm sure the craftsmen would love to engage your services. Especially Haldir. Being a witcher you would be able to procure some more difficult to come by materials." Turning a page in the book, he continued, "There is a house, not far from Geralt as a matter of fact. Big house that backs into the forest. It might need some repairs but I'm sure you have a friend that would be willing to help you and it would make a lovely home…for a lovely bride, perhaps?" Eskel sat in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Edward pushed the lone piece of parchment across the table. It was the deed to the property of the Master Hunter. Wait…did he say bride? Yes, he did. And Eskel liked the sound of it. That surprised him most of all. Maybe this new way of life would be to his liking after all.

"What do I need to do?"

"Sign. This," he slid another piece of parchment toward him, "is the Master Hunter agreement. I already know you have the necessary skill. This is your contract with the crown. You can set your own with the merchants and anyone else you see fit. Sign the deed and the property is yours." Eskel couldn't believe it was this easy. "No strings attached, Eskel. Nothing more than what is here." Edward pushed the inkwell across the table. Eskel dipped the quill and signed his name to both pieces of paper. The king melted the wax in a candle flame and dabbed some onto the parchments then pressed his seal into the hot wax.

"Good decision, son." Miles said.

"Thank you." Eskel couldn't find any other words. All his worries had been washed away with a single act of generosity. Now he could provide a home and a living for himself and Brinna. Brinna. Just thinking of her made his pulse race. Too bad he couldn't get laid without causing a massive earthquake. It made him even more excited to think about what it would be like when he could finally take her to his bed. Make that their bed. In their home. He did a mental head shake.

"Why has it taken so long to find another Master?" Geralt asked.

"Foolishness is what." Edward said.

"People believe that since Emmeline died in the house that it is somehow haunted or cursed. There was a man a few years ago willing to take the job but when he heard the story of Doran and Emmeline, he back out." Miles explained.

"I've spent my entire life breaking curses," Eskel said. "If there is one, I'll break it."

* * *

Eskel and Geralt rode out to the hunter's house the next morning. It was a half mile from Geralt and Triss' cottage. True to the king's description, it was set back into the woods, the front of the house even with the forest edge. The main entry was in the single-story portion of the house. Doran had added onto the side and went up, creating a second story. The split rail fence ran the width of the property, enclosing a garden on the far side.

Tying their horses to the fence they entered the gate and walked around the back of the house. There was a good size stable and another out building. Probably a smokehouse. There were several tanning racks stacked by the smokehouse. The buildings were in good shape and needed only minimal repairs. Turning back, they went into the back door of the house.

The door opened into a sizable kitchen, large hearth on the right, table in the center and shelves in the corner. On the left a set of stairs went up to an open landing with three doors. Past the stairs was a sitting room with another large fireplace. Eskel opened a door under the stairs to find a small room with a water pump, small hearth and wooden tub. All the furniture was sturdy and in good repair.

The bedrooms upstairs were fully furnished and also in good repair. One room had two single beds while the other had one large one. The last room, and the largest, was a different story. It had a beautiful fireplace with a dresser and a wardrobe. In the middle of the room, however, the bed lay in charred ruins. It looked like it had been hacked apart with an axe then set on fire. Fortunately, the fire hadn't spread.

"I guess this was Doran and Emmeline's room." Geralt said.

"Guess so. Looks like I need to build a bed." Eskel went to the window and opened it then began to chuck the burned pieces of wood out into the overgrown garden below. They finished walking the property and returned to their mounts. It was miraculous how little work needed to be done considering how long the property had been empty.

"Well, Eskel, think you can get used to this?"

"Yeah, I think I can. Just…Geralt, don't mention this to Brinna. I'd like it to be a surprise."

* * *

Geralt kept his secret, although he did tell Triss. She became instrumental in keeping Brinna occupied so she wouldn't wonder where Eskel was off to. He left in the mornings and spent most of the day working. Geralt went and helped with the outdoor repairs and heavy labor but steadfastly refused to clean. He'd had enough of cleaning at Kaer Morhen and he wasn't about to pick up that habit again. Triss, however, rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a broom to brush away the cobwebs. She also had the linens replaced and re-stuffed the mattresses.

Triss had also taken Brinna to Lan Exeter for a time, citing the excellent library and an un-distracting environment to study and learn to control her magic. It was imperative for Brinna to separate her emotions from the flow of magic. She was just too dangerous otherwise. Triss left her there for a few days with Miranda, the queen, in order to return and help Eskel with the more menial chores. She also understood quite a bit more about setting up a house than two witchers whose only home had been a crumbling fortress.

When the weather turned cold and the snow began to fall, Eskel turned the kitchen into a workshop and began work on a new bed to replace the one that had been burned. By building it himself, he could make it long enough to suit his height. He was quite good with woodworking and occasionally built things at Kaer Morhen, adding his own touch.

One night Eskel was forced to stay in his new house due to heavy snow. It had started earlier in the day and by the time he was ready to leave it was a near whiteout. That night, after washing up, he drug himself up the stairs and slept in the middle room. Sometime near midnight, he awoke to hear a woman crying. He sat up in bed and listened. There it was again. A low keening moan coming from the next room. Eskel rose and slowly crept from the room and to the door of the next bedroom. Opening it slowly, he could see the apparition of a pregnant woman, holding her belly and stopping her pacing to wail.

" _Something is wrong…Doran! Doran!" The ghost cried out then faded away._ The place was haunted after all. But this didn't seem too complicated. Most likely the couple had been buried in separate locations. All they would need to do is reunite their remains. But doing so in the winter would be entirely too difficult. Not to mention he had no idea where either had been buried.

The next night, Eskel and Geralt sat in front of the fireplace in the bedroom, waiting for the ghost to appear. Shortly after midnight, she appeared the same as the night before.

" _Something is wrong…Doran! Doran!"_ Emmeline faded away. Their medallions stilled against their chests.

"Restless spirits. Didn't seem aware of us though. Curse?" Geralt suggested.

"I thought maybe it was they need to be reburied together." Further discussion was interrupted when their medallions began to shake again and another ghost appeared, a man this time. He ran into the room and fell prostrate across a non-existent bed and wailed, presumably for his lost wife and child. They continued to sit silently, waiting to see what else would happen, but nothing did.

They returned a third night and sat as before and waited. Emmeline came and went. Doran came to grieve his wife. Close to sunrise, Doran reappeared with an axe and began to chop the bed apart.

"Did you notice something different this time? Geralt asked.

"Yeah. The apparitions were more distinct and she was cursing him, not calling for him. We should go pay Miles a visit." Later that morning, they rode into the city to the royal stables to look for Miles. The stable boys stopped their work to watch the two witchers walk through the doors. Only Miles barking orders at them brought them out of their awestruck adoration.

"What brings you two here on a day like this?" He asked.

"Emmeline." Eskel said simply. Miles nodded and motioned them inside a tack room. He sat on a barrel of oats and took a puff from his pipe.

"Since you're here, I suppose that means you've seen her."

"What really happened to her?" Eskel asked. Miles sighed and looked down. Looking back up he motioned for them to find a seat.

"I knew Emmeline. She was a beautiful, kind girl. Had a smile for everyone all the time. Kind of like your Brinna. But, Emmeline's father was a hard man. Mean. When she came of age, he married her off to the first man who came along. A man equally hard and twice her age even though she loved another. Never saw a bride look so sad on her wedding day. Doran played the part of the doting husband in public, but in private, a few of us knew otherwise. He was mean, hateful and jealous. Wanted her to keep house and never step outside. He would beat her if she spoke to anyone especially another man, even if it was an old man.

"My brother loved Emmeline and was distraught after her marriage. He had been sneaking over to see her. One thing led to another and Emmeline became pregnant. I don't think Doran wasn't the father. And he knew it. Instead of calling out my brother, he poisoned Emmeline. I don't know what with. All I know is she died a long and very painful death. We were there with her until the end. I had to drag Garret out before Doran found us in his house. We watched from the woods as he came flying up on his horse and jumped off and ran in the house. Could hear him wailing all the way out where we were hiding. For days, all anyone could get out of him was _I was too late_. Hung himself not long after."

"Too late for what?"

"Doran was big on punishments. I think he was trying to kill the baby but gave her too much and it killed her, too. Probably couldn't get back in time to give her the antidote. We found a small bottle at his feet in the woods."

"Where are they buried?" Geralt asked.

"Emmeline is buried in the garden by the house, beneath the white myrtle bush. We just buried Doran at the foot of the tree where we found him. Bastard didn't deserve to be near her in life or death."

"What about your brother?"

"Garret married Emmeline's younger sister a few years later. He watched the girl and rushed in for her when she came of age. Didn't want Margaret to suffer a similar fate. They live in Povis."

Geralt and Eskel left the castle and headed home. Maybe Triss would have some idea of what to do. The four sat at the table in the warm kitchen. Eskel just said he had picked up a contract for a haunted house. They recounted what they had seen and Miles' story. Triss was horrified. Brinna sat quietly as a tear ran down her cheek. Eskel reached over and gently wiped it away.

"I don't know what to say, Geralt. It was murder but it doesn't sound like Emmeline is seeking revenge. You did say the apparitions didn't seem bothered by your presence. It sounds as if the anger and resentment is just manifesting itself. Those feelings can be very powerful." Triss said.

"So it is a curse."

"Sort of."

"How do you get rid of a 'sort of' curse?" Geralt asked. "Ghosts seeking peace or retribution I can handle but how do you get rid of bad feelings?"

"Love." Brinna spoke up softly. "Eskel, remember when I told you love was a powerful magic? You replace the bad with the good." Eskel watched her, trying not to reveal too much.

"I remember."

* * *

Eskel returned early one spring afternoon to find Brinna waiting for him. As he dismounted she held her hand out to him. Removing his gloves, he gripped her soft hand in his rough one, lacing their fingers together.

"Walk with me," she said. Eskel followed. They walked beside the stream. Even at this time of day the air was still cool, but the trees and grass were beginning to bud. She stopped next to a large tree and pulled him to her. "Kiss me," she said. Eskel obliged. He could feel her hands roaming over his body and it was driving him crazy. He pressed her back against the tree and trailed kisses up her neck as he ran his hands up her body, caressing the sides of her breasts. She gasped but the ground remained perfectly still and when she ran her hand up his thigh to his hip, he thought he might explode. She reached for the laces on his pants but Eskel grabbed her wrist.

"No. Not here," he managed to say through a haze of desire. Her eyes flicked back the way they had come. "Brinna, I'm not going to bed you in my friend's house either. I like my privacy and witchers have _very_ sensitive hearing. It's been a special kind of hell for me living there. Geralt and Triss…" he shook his head.

"They _are_ very affectionate…" Brinna agreed.

"Besides, I have a surprise for you. But you have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Until you're my wife," he knelt before her and held her hands. "That is, if you'll have a taciturn old witcher. I can't give you children. All I have to offer you is myself." Suddenly the tree they stood beneath burst into bloom. The flowers floating down around them like a soft spring rain, the leaves unfurling as she caressed his face, the right side, as always. Eskel laughed. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course, yes. There is no one I'd rather have. I love you, Eskel." He loved how she said his name. It warmed him heart and soul. She kissed him again and he stood pulling her tight against him, but it just wasn't close enough. The time would come soon enough.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Redania…_**

The court of King Radovid V the Stern, was in session. The nobles of Redania sat at court in the presence of their King, and none were very happy about it. These men would normally have supported their liege, and did support him during the Northern War, but of late shadows lurked around every corner. One man in particular had reason to fear and hate this man they called King. Edmund deGrey had lost a daughter to Radovid and his Witch Hunters. Anne had been a beautiful girl. Her only crime had been that her eyes were too blue to be normal. She must be a witch. They had taken his only child and he had never seen or heard from her again.

What began as a hunt on the backstabbing sorceresses had in three years become a hunt for anything out of the ordinary. No matter how slight. In the beginning, the ranks of the special forces were expanded. The birth of the Witch Hunters in their current incarnation came about when the Order of the Flaming Rose needed funding to continue their 'holy work'. Radovid gladly gave. Generously in fact, on one condition. The Witch Hunters operated by order of the Crown of Redania. Fanaticism backed by a crown brought a whole new approach. They became the scourge of the people. A once strong and intelligent king had furthered his decent into a madness fueled by revenge. More and more ofthe decisions being made seemed like they were being driven by someone or something else.

The gilded doors opened and _he_ entered. The new royal advisor. The monk or priest or whatever he claimed to be. Edmund doubted he was either. He wore a plain blue robe with bell sleeves and a large cowl that was always pulled up to obscure his face. He never spoke to anyone save Radovid.

It was odd that Radovid even took another advisor. After Phillipa Eilhart, Radovid not only swore off sorceresses, but any personal advisor. He held any at arm's length and viewed all with suspicion and contempt. Even now he sat looking down on the noblemen with a sneer, as if waiting for anyone of them to leap to his feet with a dagger and assassinate him. Edmund hated these meetings but they were required of them. The nobility had to put forth a show of support they were told. In reality, Radovid wanted to know that none had turned on him. The man was beyond paranoid.

"That is all. You may leave." Radovid dismissed them with a scowl as his mysterious advisor stopped at his side. They all dutifully rose and left the ornate hall. Lord Rowain caught Edmund's eye and gave a very slight nod. They would proceed as planned soon.

The madness had to stop.


	11. Chapter 10: A Witcher Weds

As the snow began to recede, caravans of small merchants started to make their way to Pont Vanis eager for fresh business and supplies after the winter months. Reports of a creature preying on villagers also made their way to the port city and peaked the curiosity of the two resident witchers. With itchy sword hands, they made their way out to northern Velhad across the Tango river. The Aldermen of several villages had pooled resources to send for a huntsman, so the arrival of not one but two witchers was very fortuitous indeed. Once there, they talked with the people and examined the woods where they found the telltale totem of a leshen. Geralt and Eskel were spurred on by the chase they hadn't realized they missed. A leshen was serious business but it was nothing a single witcher couldn't handle, let alone two. They brought their trophy, collected their pay and left on the long road home. The witchers rode side by side, tired and dirty, yet enjoying the familiarity of it all. They were also glad that a warm bath and bed awaited them upon their return instead of a drafty fortress.

On the way home they ventured near the walls of Lan Exeter as a great host was leaving the gate. They rode ahead to pass by the lumbering hulk of the group only to be hailed by one of its numbers. They fell in beside Charles at the head of the column with the King.

"What brings the Witchers out before the snow has melted?" The king asked in a jovial yet royal manner.

"We were following reports of something terrorizing villagers in Velhad."

"I can assume then that the reports will stop now."

"You assume right, Sire." Geralt responded.

"May I ask what it was?"

"Leshen."

"This far north? Odd." Charles commented.

"But not unheard of." Geralt took in the royal figure on his horse. "What brings you out so openly?" Tancred grinned widely and laughed heartily.

"Well, since a castle's staff cannot keep a secret, I decided to ride out and greet my people. I have done my duty to the crown and the Thyssen line with the birth of my son over the winter." He smiled cheerfully with a bright sparkle to his eye.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. And what of you, Eskel? Are you ready to begin fulfilling your duties as the Master Hunter of Pont Vanis?"

"Of course. And more."

"More, Witcher?" Tancred gave him a sly look.

"I would like to marry Brinna, but most temples wouldn't want to get involved with a witcher, being a mutant and sterile." Tancred leaned toward Eskel.

"Have no fear my friend. I can help you," he said with a wink. Straightening in his saddle he resumed in his royal tone, "Master Witcher, it would give me great pleasure to marry you to your little witch. After all, it has been, what, almost two years since I performed a wedding?" The King looked at Geralt. Geralt smiled slightly and nodded. Eskel didn't realize the King could do that much less that he had married Geralt and Triss. "I rather enjoy weddings. I'll speak with my chamberlain when I return. We'll talk again."

They rode with the King's escort until they reached a sizable village. Geralt and Eskel peeled away from Charles' side and made to go around the outside.

"Leaving so soon?" Charles asked with a grin.

"Afraid so. People see a witcher at a King's side, they tend to get the wrong impression of what we are." Geralt said.

"And what we do." Eskel added. The King nodded his ascent and waved them off.

* * *

Eskel and Brinna were married by King Tancred Thyssen a few weeks later, on the steps of the castle with a few friends and many curious onlookers. Eskel wore his regular witcher gear complete with two swords (he wasn't some dandy) cleaned and polished to an immaculate shine (he also wasn't a slob). Brinna wore a simple yet elegant dress in a dark green with long tear drop sleeves and a rounded revealing neck. Eskel had been near breathless as she slipped her trembling hand into his when the King bound them together as man and wife.

When word had circulated that a second witcher was marrying, the whole of Pont Vanis it seemed turned out to see this newest attraction as well as to drain the taverns of their ale supply. Everyone seemed to be celebrating. Of course, when drink flowed, it didn't take much to convince every man woman and child to celebrate. Eskel wanted to slip away quietly and enjoy his new bride as soon as possible but Triss assured him that Koviri custom required the couple to appear at the celebration and he wouldn't want to upset custom, would he? So, there he stood in the darkened corner of the largest tavern in town filled to the brim with revelers not entirely sure what or whom they were celebrating, watching Brinna across the room as she talked and laughed with Triss and a few others he recognized but did not know. Geralt joined him, handing him a fresh drink.

"Holding up the wall?"

"I guess so," Eskel chuckled. "I'm not real big on lots of people, Geralt."

"Neither am I. Occupational hazard, I guess." Geralt said. "So, how's it feel?" he asked motioning to Eskel's hand. Eskel turned the etched gold ring around on his finger.

"I guess it hasn't quite sunk in yet. I'm still trying to adjust to all this. You know, I still wake up most mornings thinking that I need to pack up and go."

"I still do that from time to time." Geralt confessed with a shrug. "It'll just take some time. That's all. I do plan on making a trip out this summer, if you want to go along."

"Part time witchering? Yeah, I guess I could do that." Someone new entered the tavern and Eskel took note of the dark sky. "We need to get going." Eskel said as he straightened up from the wall and set down the mug. Geralt laughed.

"That eager, huh?"

"It's been over two years, so, yes."

"Ouch."

"Besides, you know what happens at my house come midnight." Eskel walked to the door.

"Forgetting someone?"

"No. She'll know I'm not here the minute I leave." Eskel said.

"How?"

"She'll just know." Eskel walked out the door to ready the horses. Geralt watched Brinna smile and laugh. Suddenly she turned her head in his direction as her smile dimmed, realizing Eskel wasn't there. Geralt nodded toward the door. She said something to Triss and slipped away. Geralt shook his head in amazement. How did she know?

Brinna opened the door enough to slip out and found Eskel leaning against the rail waiting for her. He held his hand out to her and she slid hers against his calloused skin. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently then led her to the horses.

They silently followed the road out of the city, passed Geralt and Triss' cottage. He pulled them to a stop just around the bend in the road. He pulled out a strip of cloth and leaned over to her, binding her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, laughing.

"Surprising you." He took her horse by the bridle and continued down the road. As they reached the house, he turned the horses to face the front. Leaning back to her he untied the cloth and let it fall away from her eyes. Brinna gasped. The lanterns by the door had been lit and there was a warm glow from inside.

"Eskel…"

"My wedding gift to you." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear. "I love you Brinna." He took them through the open gate before dismounting. After putting the horses in the stable, he led her back to the front door, motioning for her to open it. She pushed it open slowly but before she could take a step inside Eskel swept her up and carried her in. She wanted to look around but Eskel held her tight and chuckled.

"Oh, no. There is only one room I'm going to show you tonight." He carried her upstairs to the third door and pushed it open with his foot, then set her on her feet. The fire was laid low in the hearth but the light was bright enough to see the room in detail. A simple dresser on her left and a wardrobe on the other side of the fireplace. The center of the room was dominated by the most beautiful bed Brinna had ever seen. It was a four post bed, each post carved into a spiral of leafy vines. Brinna followed the vines back to their point of origin on the foot board. A tree was the dominant carving with the vines weaving around it before they began their assent. She reached out and touched the wood, running her hand over the smooth face of the leaves.

"Do you like it?" Eskel asked softly.

"Did you make this?" She asked. He nodded. "I've never seen anything like it. Eskel, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Eskel stroked her cheek and drew her closer to him. He loved this woman so much and tonight he would show her just how much that was.

He pulled the buckle of his sword belt and let his swords fall to the floor. Brinna slid her hands under his jacket, moving up his chest and shoulders pushing it off as she went. She wasn't shy and he liked it. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to join his jacket and swords on the floor. Brinna touched his skin carefully, feeling the heat from him. She leaned forward and kissed his chest just over his heart. Eskel thought his legs would fail him feeling her moist lips on him. He bent and took her mouth with his, capturing her fully, completely.

He grabbed her skirts and pulled them up as he kissed her and broke the kiss only to pull the dress over her head. Gazing down at her, he grew harder at the sight of her creamy skin clad in very pretty and very lacey undergarments. She reached up and pulled the pins from her hair, letting it fall around her then proceeded to disrobe completely as he watched. She was perfect. His eyes drifted down over her large, full breasts past her small waist to her… Eskel's mouth went dry. He was unsure how long he was going to last despite the legendary witcher stamina.

Brinna ran a finger under the waist of his pants, shaking him from his daze. She stood bare before him. Time for him to do the same. He pulled off his boots and socks then untied the laces for his pants before shoving them down and stepping out of them. Brinna's eyes roved over his body, taking in the scars, dips and hard lines that made him. She traced the talon marks from his side down over his hip toward his groin. Eskel groaned.

"Brin…" Eskel pulled her to him and kissed her hard, pressing his hips into her, grinding his erection against her skin. He pulled away, picked her up and carried her to their bed. He laid her down then joined her, stretching out next to her. He caressed every inch of her tantalizing body, teasing, tickling, kissing. She moaned as he slid his hand between her legs. She was ready for him and Eskel couldn't wait any longer. He shifted over her and put his knee inside her thigh and pushed her legs apart. Brinna welcomed him eagerly, running her cool hands over his body as he settled over her. He pressed into her gently until he felt her stiffen.

"Quickly," she whispered, then cupped his face and kissed him. He thrust quickly, wrapping himself fully in her warmth. She gasped with momentary pain then began exploring the hard planes of his body, urging him to continue. Eskel moved slowly at first, gradually increasing his pace as Brinna began to moan beneath him. She pulled his face to hers, kissing his mouth, his neck, nibbling at his ear. She whispered his name over and over, _Eskel,_ just as he had always wanted her to.

"Eskel!" Brinna cried, arching beneath him. Eskel groaned as her nails bit into his back and her body began to spasm around him. As pleasure racked her, Brinna heard a concert of a thousand strings of music accompanied by a thousand voices. She knew and now she understood. Eskel's love, emotional and physical, had shook loose the last barrier between her magic and herself.

Eskel trembled as Brinna called out and her body gripped his. He quickened his pace and fell over the edge. He moaned loudly as the exquisite pleasure washed over him and he curled over her, shuddering and groaning.

When the intensity subsided, Eskel rolled them to the side, pulling her leg over his hip, his strong arm around her holding her next to him. They lay together in silence for a while, their bodies entwined and still intimately connected.

"Eskel," Brinna breathed softly.

"Hmmm?" He said, not opening his eyes. She touched his cheek, tracing the scars.

"Nothing. I just like to say your name." He opened his eyes and looked at her with a wicked gleam.

"Yeah?" He rolled her back, kissing her. "Let's see how many more times I can make you say it then."

* * *

Eskel roused slowly from a deep sleep, not opening his eyes. Why was he awake? A sound. Singing? He opened his eyes to the dark room. Only faint moonlight trickled in the window and fell across the bed. It would be dawn soon. Sitting up he looked beside him and smiled. Brinna lay on her stomach, the sheet down around her waist exposing her soft skin, her hair piled behind her head in a curly heap. Eskel relived the night as he stared down at his bride. The repeated sensations of building desire followed by spent ecstasy. He had never felt so completely fulfilled with a woman as he did with Brinna.

The singing intruded on his thoughts and he grabbed a pair of linen pants from a chair and went downstairs. The fire in the kitchen hearth was full but somehow seemed hollow.

"There you are, witcher." A ghost appeared and moved silently to stir something over the fire in a ghostly pot.

"Emmeline…" Eskel said.

"I've been watching you for some time. This house held so much pain yet you've managed to dispel it. I have spent a long time guarding this place for one such as you." The ghost faced him.

"Why?"

"This house was everything I ever wanted and desired. Despite my cruel father I meant to make the best of things until Doran proved to be just as bad. All my hopes and dreams crushed beneath them both. I bound myself here to prevent another Doran from taking up residence and in the process, I allowed my anger and disappointment fester. You were not the only one to see. You were just the only one to understand what really happened here." She paused before continuing. "The child was his, you know."

"What about Garret? He seemed to think he was the father."

"Garret and I were lovers for a short time before I realized it would come to no good end. Garret's child would receive no warm welcome from Doran and I ended it. For Garret's sake. And for mine. It wasn't right no matter what had been done to me. What conclusions Garret came to I can't say."

"Wasn't he with you when you died?"

"Yes. He and Miles. Garret was begging to take me away from here but I said no. Apparently, we were both too late." Emmeline sighed and took a few steps toward the door. "I wonder what happened to him…"

"He married your sister Margret. They live in Povis."

"Then I know she did not suffer the same fate as I."

"So, the curse is broken?"

"It was the moment you brought her through the door." The ghost looked up the stairs. "You brought love back here. That is all I ever wanted. Thank you, witcher, for being a good, kind man." Emmeline faded away and the ghostly fire died leaving the room in darkness.

"Eskel?" He turned and saw Brinna leaning over the rail wrapped in the bed sheet, one leg exposed to the thigh.

"I'm coming, love." He took one last look around as he felt a ghostly sigh breathe through the house. Emmeline was gone.

* * *

Brinna woke to bright sunlight streaming in the window. She stretched, feeling the slight soreness of her body and smiled remembering how attentive and gentle Eskel had been; giving as well as taking. How at the perfect moment the music began and a whole new world was now open to her. A world he had given her.

She pushed herself up and gazed at her new husband as he slept beside her. He lay on top of the sheets, one arm thrown over his eyes to block the light. Brinna let her eyes roam freely over his form, taking in little details she had missed the night before. He was all lean muscle on a large frame, each scar on his body was like a badge of his work. She couldn't see his face but even the scars he wore there, he wore well. He didn't like them and was self-conscience of them but they somehow seemed to fit on him, add to him. It was something Brinna had felt the moment she first lay eyes on him.

His jaw was relaxed as he continued to breathe deeply and needed a shave, the dark shadow much more prominent this morning. She let her gaze travel down to the center of his chest where a strange circular discoloration stood. It was faint, something she had never noticed before even though she had seen him without a shirt many times. It was a perfect circle with small droplet shapes spiraling out around it. There were some small gouges and cuts over his lower chest and abdomen before the trail of dark hair began just below his navel. There were the large talon marks on his left side, of course, and high on his right thigh were a set of claw marks from…fingernails? She leaned in to examine them closer.

"Like what you see?" Brinna jumped back and blushed as Eskel chuckled, a deep, warm sound resonating in his chest.

"I was just wondering where you got some of the marks from."

"I'm a witcher, remember?"

"What I mean is, your body tells a story."

"A gruesome story." Brinna pursed her lips at him. "Okay, fine. What do you want to know about?" She shifted closer to him and ran her hand over the discoloration on his chest.

"What's this one? I've never noticed it before and it is only visible from a certain angle." Eskel tucked his chin to look down and ran his hand over the mark.

"This is a souvenir from the Wild Hunt. When they came for Ciri at Kaer Morhen, I found myself faced with Caranthir, their navigator. He hit me with is staff, here, and I thought the pain alone was going to kill me. In a flash I saw the red riders and the destruction they left behind, the pain they caused. I felt like I was suffocating. I _would_ be dead if it wasn't for Ciri."

"I'll be sure to thank her should I meet her," Brinna said as her hand and eyes continued downward past the talon marks to a puncture wound on his left cheek. "This?"

"Wyvern caught me with a tail spike. A manticore got the other side." Brinna scanned to the other side, running her fingers over his hip to the nail marks as she watched his body react to her touch.

"What about those?"

"I don't know if you want to hear about that."

"Another woman?"

"Embarrassing."

"Eskel, you're three quarters of a century older than I am. It would be extremely naive of me to think you'd not been with any other women."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me how _old_ I am. Fine. I'll tell you. I was bathing in a river before going into town to…"

"To?"

"Never mind. This beautiful woman came out of the woods and joined me. I was as randy as green boy and didn't notice my medallion vibrating until she was right up on me. I made it out onto the bank before the bruxa revealed herself but she still managed to get her claws into me before I could get my sword. See, I told you. Embarrassing."

"A witcher caught with his pants down!" Brinna laughed. "Does Geralt know this story?"

"He knows I tussled with a bruxa that trip, not that I did it completely naked and I'd like it to stay that way." Eskel rolled over to all fours.

"No fear, my love, I'll keep your secrets. That is now the second thing I know of that you do well while naked."

"I could show you a few more," Eskel growled as he yanked the sheet from her grasp and pulled her beneath him. He proceeded to kiss and tease her until both of their laughter morphed into moans of passion as he showed her just what else he did well while naked.


	12. Chapter 11: Treasonous Acts

Edmund sat at his desk in his study going through the estate ledger making sure all was in order. The safe stood open and the contents lay in front of him. He would be making certain changes to the list of valuables and the amount of gold. He made a few plausible entries to explain the amount of gold that would be missing when his nephew took over. Thomas was a good smart lad. He would continue the prosperity Edmund's grandfather worked so hard to achieve.

He closed the ledger and replaced half of the safes' contents. The other half he placed into a velvet bag and then into a farmer's burlap sack. The few other items in the bag included a miniature painting of his long deceased wife and a doll that was a favorite of his daughter, Anne. He held the doll in his hands, fingering the blue dress and the blonde hair. Leaning back in his chair he remembered that fateful day six months ago…

 _Anne deGrey and Isabel Rowain were walking back from the village center, having visited with several merchants. They carried their purchases, fresh sweet bread and some hair ribbons, in a basket between them. The two girls had been close friends for as long as either could remember. Anne, fair haired with ice blue eyes and Isabel, raven haired with green eyes were as different as their appearances were, but they loved one another anyway and were seldom apart._

 _The girls arrived home to find Anne's father, Sir Edmund deGrey arguing with a man wearing brown leather armor with a high stiff collar._

 _"You've made a mistake. You need to leave. Girls, inside, now." The girls made for the door but the man Edmund had argued with grabbed Anne by the arm. She dropped her side of the basket._

 _"Oh, we've made no mistake."_

 _"Get your filthy hands off her!"_

 _"Or what? I take my orders from the King of Redania. This is the one." He grabbed Anne's chin and forced her to look at him. To her credit she did not tremble. "Yes…those eyes are not natural. To blue by half."_

 _"No…" Edmund pleaded. The Commander sneered at him. Anne pulled away and threw her arms around her father._

 _"It'll be alright, Papa. I love you," she whispered as the Witch Hunters drug her away, binding her hands. Isabel stood horrified and made to move toward her friend. Edmund grabbed her and pulled her behind him. The last time he saw his daughter was through a haze of his own tears._

Edmund wiped away the tears that ran down his face. The time for grieving was over. The time for action had begun. A month after they took Anne, they began to watch Isabel to the point her father, Lord Aster Rowain stopped letting her out of the house. He and Edmund began to circulate the story that Isabel had taken ill. Over these last few months she became increasingly sicker. Winter was drawing near. They could 'bury' Isabel just before the ground froze. It would be next too impossible for her body to be dug up. All that was left was for Aster to let him know that she had 'died'. Then came his part in this tale. Anne was his only issue. His wife had died several years ago. He had nothing left to lose but his own life. He would be attacked and killed by bandits on his way home from the required meeting of nobility at the foot of the insane King.

All of this would be arranged by Aster. He had a title and vast amounts of land and a retinue of servants loyal to him and his family. When Edmund asked how he was going to accomplish the switch Aster merely said _leave the details to me._ He was a formidable man that many did not like and steered clear of. But their daughters drew them together. Aster's wife died giving birth to Isabel and Marianne had filled the need for a mother in the girl's life until her own death. Thus, Anne and Isabel were much like sisters and spent much time in one house or the other. Because of this, Aster had felt the loss of Anne keenly as well.

It was time to go. The mighty King Radovid would be waiting for the assemblage of Redanian Nobles. His paranoia knew no bounds. Edmund stashed his burlap bag in a secret panel and left for the castle. He and Lord Rowain were within a short ride. The others would be staying at the inns in Novigrad for a few days before the monthly gathering.

Edmund arrived and took his appointed seat toward the back. Lord Rowain took his near the front. Neither man acknowledged the other. The others arrived and promptly took their seats. Radovid only appeared when all were present.

The King sat on his throne and looked down on the group. He occasionally asked a question, but remained silent otherwise. When the royal advisor arrived, they were summarily dismissed. Lord Rowain caught his eye and nodded.

As far as the outside world knew, Lord Aster Rowain buried his daughter in the family graveyard a few days later. In truth a young girl, similar in age to Isabel who had succumbed to fever, was buried in her place. The family was given funds to buy passage elsewhere under the pretense of a better life for their children. Lord Rowain and his son, Tretham, went into mourning along with the rest of the household. The coming winter would prevent a close inspection of the family as well as further inquisition from the Hunters.

* * *

"Gertie, I don't know why you have to rub so much of this on my face," Isabel complained as her childhood nurse, Gertrude, rubbed soot and ash on her skin.

"You have to look like a poor refuge, not a Lord's daughter. They are on their way home now. Sir Edmund is about to play his part; you need to be ready to play yours." Gertie finished with the soot and wrapped one of her very own worn shawls around the girl's head. She tucked a stray strand of ebony hair behind her ear as tears formed in her eyes. She imagined she would pack Isabel up to live with her husband, not send her into hiding with her missing friends father. Maybe, one day, she could return. The old woman pulled Isabel into a fierce hug.

"Come, child. It is time." Gertie said as she sniffled and pushed Isabel back and handed her a worn travel bag quilted with old cloth remnants to conceal the gold coins that were sewn into the lining. She needed to take funds with her for sending them after the fact would be impossible. They made a stop in Edmund's office and Gertie opened the hidden panel grabbing the bag that her master had prepared, then made their way out the back of the house and into the woods, following a narrow path until they heard men's voices. Walking through the brush the girl and crone found Sir Edmund and Lord Aster arguing over a dead body. Isabel halted, her eyes wide.

"Aster, are you out of your mind? You killed someone?"

"I'm not that daft, Edmund. I would never have killed someone who would be bloody missed. Much less innocent. He's a bandit. Tully caught him breaking into one of my storehouses. Now, quit your bitching and put on the clothes I gave you and give yours to Tully." Lord Aster Rowain was a tall thin man with a serious and grim demeanor. Isabel had never heard her father speak in such a common manner before. He turned and walked toward them, taking Isabel's arm and leading her away from the others.

"Isabel…"

"Yes, father?"

"Everything I prepared you for in life is now naught. I…" he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder as words failed him. Isabel clenched her jaw as she choked up. Her father was not an overtly affectionate man and the gentle touch was very profound for him. "Sir Edmund will look after you, that I have no doubt. I have also given him instructions as to your settlement when the two of you are safe. Which may not be for some time." She simply nodded and held her head high.

"Well, Aster? How do I look?" Lord Rowain turned to Edmund dressed as a commoner.

"Fine. Just stoop a little and you should pass. Once Tully has dressed the bandit in your clothes, we'll render him unrecognizable and leave him on the side of the road. Give me your ring." Edmund pulled off his signet ring and handed it over and watched as Aster put it on the finger of the dead bandit.

"You've done this sort of thing before, haven't you?" Edmund said quietly. Aster paused for just a second.

"What I have or have not done is beside the point. This is no longer about you or Isabel or even Anne. This is about Redania." He handed over a ragged quilted coat. Edmund hefted it. It was a great deal heavier than it looked.

"Is this everything?"

"Everything we could get without bloodshed. Try not to get it wet."

"I get caught with this and I'll hang for treason."

"It's the risk we all took." Lord Rowain's faithful servant came up to his master.

"M'lord, they are coming." Aster nodded and looked lastly upon his daughter as Edmund took her by the arm and led her to the road. A group of miners and their families were travelling north to Kovir, hoping to find work. Edmund and Isabel would join them under the guise as a widower and his daughter. Hopefully they would find a willing ear upon their arrival. They were taking an enormous risk that they would be taken seriously and not imprisoned or executed on the spot for spies.


	13. Chapter 12: Family Reunions

Eskel settled into life as the Master Hunter with great aplomb. He hunted in the early morning and spent the afternoon stretching the hides and hanging meat in the smoke house. He provided quality leather to the castle for a good price as well as to the local merchants. He frequently took a monster contract that paid for the monster's removal and then had buyers for the special ingredients or hides. He and Geralt took a trip around to the smaller villages picking up contracts and bringing back plenty to fill their pouches with from the newly formed Council of Mages. His evenings were frequently spent with Geralt and Triss but most often with just Brinna. He had a routine and certainty in his life and he found it suited him. Sleeping under bushes was overrated.

Eskel finished stretching the last hide on a hot summer afternoon when Brinna joined him, sliding her hands under his shirt. His back was slick with sweat, but she didn't seem to care. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her around in front of him, kissing her. She proceeded to lift his shirt and run her hands over his chest and chiseled abs. Eskel continued to kiss her as he pushed her slowly back toward a stack of hay, lifting her onto it. His hands slid up her legs, pushing her dress up as he went while she deftly untied his pants and gripped him firmly. He moved between her knees.

"Eskel…" Brinna whispered, her voice dripping with desire. He thrust forward, sheathing himself fully. She ran one hand over his hip, squeezing as he thrust, the other ran up the back of his head gripping his hair. Brinna began to moan softly as she grew closer to climax. Her head tipped back resting on the stable wall. Eskel kissed and licked his way up her neck, ending by nuzzling her ear. He slid his hand under her thigh, lifting and gripping it. He was close. He felt her grip him tightly and her body flutter around him, his name a passionate whisper on her lips.

He continued to move firmly against her. His breathing became heavy and short and he groaned in Brinna's ear then he felt the point of a blade bite into his side.

"I paid you to protect my daughter, not plough her."

"Oh, damn," he whispered as he dropped his head to her shoulder, suppressing a groan. He couldn't stop it. He found his release, holding her tightly, desperately trying to still his body. Brinna held him reassuringly, stroking his hair with one hand while shoving the blade away with the other.

After a moment, Eskel's body relaxed and he straightened, pulling her dress down as he pulled away from her. Keeping his back to their visitors, he tied his pants, then turned to face her father. The bloody point of the sword was a fraction from his throat. Eskel held his hands up at his sides.

"It's not what it looks like."

"It sure looked like you were just ploughing my sister!" An angry Bran said from his father's side, brandishing his own sword. Brellan leaned casually against the house shaking his head.

"Tell me witcher," Nate said, his voice cold as ice, "what were you doing then?"

"Making love to my wife." Eskel said calmly meeting Nate's gaze. The sword point sagged. Brinna took that chance to slip between her husband and her father's sword. Nate's sword touched the dirt at the sight of her.

"Brinna? Is this true?"

"Yes, Papa."

"By your choice?"

"Yes, Papa." She looked up at Eskel and touched his right cheek as he held her waist. "I knew the moment I first laid eyes on him." Nate sheathed his sword. Brinna went to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her gently to him. Bran slammed his sword into its scabbard and stormed off. Brellan approached Eskel and offered his hand.

"Welcome, brother." Eskel accepted the greeting as Brellan laughed quietly. "Had my brother and father been a bit more observant, we could have avoided this altogether." He tilted Eskel's hand, exposing the ring he wore. "You should have that looked at, by the way." Looking down Eskel noticed the blood soaking his shirt.

Brinna ushered them inside where they sat at the long table. Removing his shirt she pressed a cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry about that." Nate apologized sheepishly. Eskel shrugged.

"I probably would have done the same in your place." He paused before continuing. "You seem to be accepting this rather readily. I have to ask why."

"Brinna has never given me pause in her judgment. She's like her mother that way. If she says it was her choice and she loves you, then so be it. I can accept that. Bran on the other hand…"

"Where did Bran go?" Brinna asked.

"Leave him, Brin. You know how he gets." Brellan said. She nodded. There was a knock on the door before it opened and Geralt entered.

"Sorry, Wolf. Got hung up."

"On what?" Geralt asked as he sat next to Brinna. Eskel just shook his head and gestured to the man across from him. "Brinna's father, Nate Turach, and one of her brothers, Brellan. This is Geralt of Rivia."

"Well, a living legend." Nate said.

"Not really." Geralt sighed. He looked over Brinna's shoulder. "That's going to need stitches." She fetched a needle and thread. Her hand was shaking as she held the wound together. Geralt reached around her and took the needle. "You're going to cause more harm than good shaking like that. Let me." He removed his gloves and proceeded to stich up Eskel's side.

"How exactly did this happen?" Nate coughed and turned red while Brellan laughed.

"Don't really want to talk about that." Eskel said.

"Hmmm."

"Geralt, I need a good sword smith." Eskel said wishing to change the subject. "I took out a griffin up in the mountains a few days ago and put a chip in my sword."

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad. I'll show you. I left my gear in the stable." He stood as Geralt finished and went out the back door to get his swords from the stable but when his boot hit dirt he was bowled over by Bran, who tackled him and slammed him against a tree.

"Bran!" Brinna yelled. They all went outside. Bran had Eskel pinned and was punching him in the body. Geralt made a move to pull Bran off, but Brellan stopped him and shook his head. Eskel pulled his knee up and kicked out, throwing Bran off him. Bran came back at him, landing a hit in the center of his chest, knocking the wind out him. Eskel fell to a knee, trying to catch his breath. Brellan knelt next to him.

"Bran is a strong fighter but he fights like a blind bull. Now, get up and kick his ass, Eskel. He deserves it."

"I don't…want to hurt him." He gasped.

"Only way to put an end to this." Brellan stood and backed away. Eskel got to his feet and immediately dodged as Bran tried to tackle him again. Bran came at him again and Eskel caught him with a knee to the chest followed by a hit to the center of the back. Bran jumped back up and took a fast swing upward. Eskel leaned back to avoid having his teeth rattled only to have Bran land a punch to his left side, opening the fresh stiches. Eskel was a good fighter in his own right and now it was time to show Bran just what he was up against. Bran charged him again, going for the body. Eskel did a fast sidestep and kicked his feet out from under him as he gave Bran a good upswing to his jaw. Bran hit the ground hard and rolled sideways staggering to his feet. Eskel readied himself and when Bran was upright he ran at him, wrapping his arm around Bran's arm and neck as he jumped up and spun around, slinging Bran hard to the ground. Eskel walked over and dropped a knee to his chest, pinning him down.

"What is your problem?" Bran became furious at the question and grabbed Eskel's leg and flipped him on his ass. Standing up he cursed under his breath then turned on Eskel.

"My problem is you and my sister. We paid you to hide her from the Witch Hunters not drag her up to miner's country away from her family. We show up here and you're just fucking her out in the open! Then you tell us you married her! And worse yet, you can't even give her the one thing that I know she wants more than anything. You should have left her to find a man who could have given her a proper life with children!" Bran's voice dripped with venom. Eskel snarled as he put his fist to Bran, throwing all his weight behind it, putting the younger man on the ground. He then grabbed his shirt and hit him again. And again.

This time Geralt did step in before Eskel killed him. He held his hand out as Eskel drew back to continue his assault. Eskel reluctantly released him and stood. Geralt helped Bran to his feet. Brinna came to her brother's side and slapped him in the back of his head like an errant child.

"Idiot." She said and turned her attention to Eskel. Geralt watched Bran as he watched Brinna tend to Eskel.

"Anyone ever tell you not to piss off a witcher? It's a good way to get yourself killed." Geralt said quietly.

"Thanks for the advice." He wiped the blood from his mouth. "I touched a nerve, I see."

"You could say that. Eskel and I spent a good deal of time trying to find a way to reverse the infertility years ago. And he did leave. She nearly died without him.

"Died?" His voice sounded instantly stricken. Geralt nodded.

"Can a witcher really even love?" Bran asked, eyeing Geralt. Geralt pulled off his glove and showed him the ring he wore.

"You tell me."

"He really loves my sister?"

"More than you could know." Geralt said. "He gave up The Path for her and for a witcher, especially Eskel, that is big."

"I guess I can live with that. And the fact he can beat me arse handily." Bran walked over to where Brinna was trying to stop Eskel's side from bleeding. She eyed him angrily. He held out his hand to Eskel. Eskel just stared him down, his expression hard.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I was angry." Bran waited. Eskel took his hand.

"Don't do it again." He released Bran's grip and went inside. Nate followed.

"I'm sorry. Bran's always had a temper…" Nate was unsure of how to finish.

"Forget it." Eskel sat and leaned on the table, blood seeping down his side. Geralt came in and dropped Eskel's swords on the table and re-stitched his side. Brinna stormed in and stirred something in the pot over the hearth, muttering under her breath, Bran following in her wake.

"I guess you're not up for a work out today," Geralt said, picking up one of the swords.

"No," Eskel said with a laugh.

"I'll drop your silver off with Haldir."

"Thanks, Wolf." They exchanged a brotherly handshake and Geralt left. Brinna turned to her family, her face still cloudy.

"As long as you louts can control yourselves, you're welcome to stay here. Go wash up. Dinner is almost ready." She poured water into a bowl and washed Eskel's side before handing him a clean shirt. Bran watched her gentle motions and how her expression changed from concern to adoration when she looked up at him. Even the witcher's heavy brow looked less severe when he looked back. He leaned to the side and put his forehead to Brinna's. It was a simple gesture but seemed incredibly intimate at the same time. Bran felt bad watching this exchange and left them to their privacy.

The others returned and Brinna served the meal but Bran had not yet returned from outside. Eskel stood and went to look for him. He found Bran sitting on the split log fence looking out into the forest. Eskel joined him. They sat silently for a bit before Bran spoke.

"My sister loves you very much."

"Yes."

"You love her, too. I can see that now. Back in the house, watching the two of you."

"I do."

"You can't give her children, though."

"No, I can't. But she knew that from the beginning and she chose me anyway." Eskel said, in awe of the love of his wife.

* * *

The following morning Eskel was the last to descend the stairs. He and Brinna had made love late into the night after the upheaval caused by the arrival of her father and brothers, both needing reassurance after Bran's outburst.

"Tell me, witcher, how is it you keep my daughter?" Nate asked, his good humor restored after a good night's sleep.

"Please call me Eskel. I am the Master Hunter here. I have a good contract with the crown and a few others. Being a witcher allows for extra income a regular hunter wouldn't have." Brinna laid the table with a hearty breakfast and took her place next to her husband. "What brings you to Kovir?"

"I'd like to say glad tidings but…I did get the message you posted. That's how I knew to look for Brinna here. The Witch Hunters pulled back mostly over the winter. The pogroms against non-humans have taken an upswing and they've stopped looking so hard for mages and witches. But there is something going on. I don't know what it is but I don't like it. And…I really wanted to know that my little girl was safe." Nate stabbed the meat on his plate absently with his fork before looking back at Eskel. "I guess being married to a witcher is about as safe as she can get."

"You know it. I've already given up everything I've ever known for her. I would gladly give up my life as well."

"I certainly hope it never comes to that," Brinna chimed in.

"Me either," Eskel said, wrapping an arm around her and placing a kiss on her temple.

Nate, Bran and Brellan stayed for a fortnight then turned homeward, satisfied that Brinna was truly safe and happy.

* * *

Geralt and Eskel were trading blows in the yard one evening when a portal opened up. They immediately switched gears and waited, swords at the ready but only Keira and Lambert stepped through.

"Whoa. Nice way to greet me after so long," Lambert quipped. They sheathed their swords and greeted their brother witcher. Geralt gave Keira a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you Keira. You remember Eskel?"

"Of course, although it was a brief meeting considering…"

"Keira!" Triss ran from the house and embraced Keira.

"Hello to you too, Merigold." Lambert said.

"Hello, Lambert. And please stop calling me Merigold." She turned back to Keira. "Come, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

"What brings you this far north?" Geralt asked as they watched the two sorceresses disappear inside.

"Oh, you know, just needed a break. Thought we'd come see how things are up here. Didn't expect I'd see you, Eskel."

"Sounds more like you were running from something." Eskel said.

"Fine, alright. Fucking Witch Hunters are everywhere. We came into a small town in Verden and had to beat a hasty retreat. The city watch came after me the minute they saw me. I didn't think things had gotten that bad."

"You'd better be careful. Witchers are wanted and not just for our ability to swing a sword." Eskel said.

"Yeah, no shit… _Hello, who is this_ …" Eskel looked behind him as Brinna walked their way. Lambert straightened up like a young peacock. She was looking particularly beautiful today in a dress of deep blue. The fabric clung to her body as she walked. Eskel couldn't help himself. He smiled as she came up even with him and he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled Brinna close to him and kissed her fully. Lambert stood with his mouth hanging open as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Whoa, Eskel…"

"Things have changed, Lambert. This is Brinna. My wife."

"Your what?"

"I didn't stutter. I am also the Master Hunter in Pont Vanis."

"No shit. What about you Geralt? Any secrets to shock me with?"

"I married a sorceress and regularly drink with a king." Geralt said casually.

"At least you didn't marry Yen." Lambert said, shaking his head. "You two. Here I am on The Path. The least likely of all of us to have done so, I might add. I mean, Eskel, I never thought you would ever stop being 'just a witcher'. Geralt was always a little different but you?"

"I took a contract that changed the way I think," Eskel said as he looked down at Brinna. Brinna smiled up at him.

"Some contract."

"Why don't we go inside. I'm betting you three are hungry." Brinna suggested. Lambert stepped up and offered her his arm. She smiled at Eskel as she accepted it.

"Absolutely. So, tell me, Brinna, how is ol' Eskel? Is he as dour and staid as I remember?" Brinna just laughed, a lovely throaty sound as they went inside. Keira and Triss had set the table and laid the food out. Lambert walked in with Brinna and Keira rolled her eyes.

"Watch it, witcher, or you'll find yourself sleeping alone." Lambert released Brinna and grabbed Keira, dipping her backwards.

"Keira, you know I only love dangerous women," then kissed her. Geralt and Eskel looked at each other in disbelief. Things had changed. Lambert was the biggest proponent of avoiding dangerous women. Especially sorceresses. -

They sat and ate talking about all that had changed in their lives. From Ciri on The Path to Geralt marrying Triss and living in semi-retirement to Triss' career ramping up with the creation of the new Council of Mages. Eskel told them about the contract that led him to Brinna and his ultimate decision to stay in Kovir. Keira and Lambert told them about their travels and Keira's work to find a cure for the plague.

"What _really_ brings you here, Lambert?" Geralt asked. "It's not just witch hunters." Lambert grew solemn and stared down into his ale.

"Have you been back? You know…since…?" They shook their heads. "Me neither. It's been almost four years. Don't you think we should? I mean, doesn't the old man deserve that much from us?"

A few days later found them teleporting back to Kaer Morhen for the first time since the death of Vesemir.


	14. Chapter 13: In Memoriam

Keira and Lambert came out of their portal to find chaos on the bridge to Kaer Morhen. Eskel was retching in the bushes while Geralt leaned against a tree looking green.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened!"

"There's a reason I hate portals, Triss."

"Wow, looks like a night after we go drinking," Lambert said as he sauntered up grinning wickedly.

"Suck it, Lambert." Geralt said, swallowing hard.

"Bad trip? What happened, Triss?" Keira asked.

"I don't know. Brinna went through first…Oh, no. She must have disrupted the portal somehow."

"Sorry." Brinna said, resting a hand on Eskel's back as he straightened up.

"I guess Brinna gets her own portal from now on." Triss said. The group made their way through the portcullis. The rat population had grown rapidly with no one living here and parts of the forest seemed to have finally breeched the walls as well. Entering the practice yard, they stood and looked around. More stone littered the ground as the gaping holes had gotten a little bigger. Vesemir's beloved Kaer Morhen was falling apart without him. Brinna was amazed at the rugged beauty of the land and even in the crumbling old fortress. It was especially wonderful knowing this is where her beloved Eskel called home for nearly a hundred years.

"Beautiful," she whispered as she looked up at the keep towering over them.

"Fucking mess is what it is," Lambert complained.

"Quiet. Someone is here," Geralt whispered. The three witchers pulled their swords as they eased around the corner only to come face to face with…

"Ciri!"

"Geralt!" Ciri launched herself at Geralt, throwing herself into his arms. She laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. He placed a kiss on her forehead before she broke away and hugged Eskel and Lambert in turn.

"Ciri what is…going…on…"

"Yen, look who's here!"

"I see." She said looking at Geralt who nodded to her as Ciri continued her reunion with Triss and Keira who then greeted Yen. Ciri turned around to see Eskel leaning down to whisper in the ear of a stunningly beautiful young woman dressed in dark red.

"Ciri, this is Brinna," Geralt said coming up behind Ciri and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Brin, Ciri is my…daughter. She's also a witcher."

"Witcheress."

"I've heard much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Brinna extended her hands to Ciri. Ciri took them and felt the raw power pulsing around her. She found herself liking Brinna immediately.

"So, where did Geralt find you?" She teased.

"Actually," Brinna stroked Eskel's cheek, "Eskel found me." He held her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. Ciri's eyes grew wide and she noticed the ring Brinna wore.

"You're married." She said, shocked.

"Yes." Brinna continued to stare into Eskel's face as he pulled her closer. They both seemed locked in a world of their own.

"Alright," Lambert stomped into the middle of them. "Why don't we try to get into the keep before these two burst into flame." Ciri saw Geralt and Triss trade a significant look as he reached behind him and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. There was a glint of gold on Triss' finger as well. Ciri touched Geralt's arm.

"You and Triss are, too, aren't you?" Geralt smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm happy for you both," Ciri said in a low voice as Yen walked away.

They made their way to the keep gate. It was completely destroyed. The heavy wood doors were splintered during the fight with the Hunt and the stone walls around had collapsed into a heap. Yen had wanted to use magic to move it but Ciri had a fit.

"We'll have to find another way in until we can fix this," she said matter-of-factly, hands on hips.

"You want to fix this? Are you crazy?" Lambert said, exasperated. Brinna made her way to stand in front of the heap while Ciri and Lambert argued the merits of fixing the old fortress. She held her red skirts up as she took careful, almost dainty steps around the rubble. Brinna dropped her skirts and rubbed her hands together. Holding her arms out, she took a deep breath and felt the earth move beneath her. The same tree roots and vines that had worked to dislodge the cracked stone pulled it back to its rightful place. The doors were still broken but the arch was repaired.

Without looking back, Brinna picked up her hem and walked over the shattered wood. Once through she turned to face them as they all stood watching her in amazement.

"Well, are you coming or are you all just going to stand there all day?" She said with a smile then continued on. Eskel was the first to follow.

"How did she do that?" Yen exclaimed.

"She's a natural witch." Geralt said as he and Triss followed. The rest brought up the rear. The doors to the main hall creaked open and the afternoon light filtered in. It was just as they'd left it.

"See, a fucking mess." Lambert said. Brinna tsked at him as she walked into the hall taking in the faded murals on the walls and the centuries smooth stone under foot. Dust covered everything, thick and heavy. Rats squeaked in the corners.

"Well, Brinna, welcome to Kaer Morhen," Eskel said, his deep voice echoing through the hall.

* * *

"…And this is my room." Eskel said as he led Brinna into his room midway up the tower. It was a simple room for a simple witcher. A large bed sat against one wall with two trunks and an armor stand for his gear. It wasn't as ornate as Geralt's room on the top floor, but he never entertained sorceresses, either. Everything was exactly as he had left it, just a little dustier. He leaned against the central pillar and watched as Brinna walked around the room then opened the double doors to the balcony. She rested on the rail and took in the whole valley as it spread before her. The sun sparkling off the river below, the low clouds hanging between the peaks obscuring part of the lush valley below. Eskel came up behind her and ran his hands over her arms.

"You can see for miles. It's beautiful."

"It is," he agreed but he wasn't looking at the view. He'd seen it. There were other, more beautiful things to look at in his opinion.

"It's easy to imagine you living here."

"But it's hard to actually live here. The place kept trying to fall apart under our feet."

"Now you sound like Lambert."

"He's not completely wrong," Eskel laughed. They stood together just taking in the quiet when they heard faint cries of passion. Eskel looked up and sighed.

"And then there's that." He said. "Geralt is two floors up from here. If the wind is just right you can hear _that_ over the whole place. Although it is not nearly as bad here as it is in Kovir. Inside I can't hear him." He took Brinna's hand and led her back inside and down to the main hall. The others had started on the work of cleaning up.

"Where the hell is Geralt?" Lambert complained. Eskel pointed up and made a few thrusting motions when no one was looking. Lambert rolled his eyes.

"Fucking figures."

By evening, with the help of a little magic, they had the place looking reasonably livable for a brief time. They shared a simple meal before gathering at Vesemir's cairn as darkness descended.

"Oh, no. The damned animals were climbing on it again! I come every year and have to rebuild it." Ciri complained, near tears.

"Every year?" Geralt asked.

"Yes. Unlike you three I haven't abandoned this place." The witchers all looked at their feet, shamed by her words. She turned away and sighed. "I wish there were some way to keep them out." Ciri felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"I might be able to help with that, if you would like." Ciri stared into Brinna's amber eyes and felt a wave of comfort, like a mother's hug. She gave a brief nod. Brinna turned to face the cairn and reverently removed the old witcher's sword and pierced the ground. Holding her hands up, palm to the sky, she began a whispered chant in an ancient language. The ground shook and thick creeping vines moved in and began to wrap themselves around the grave. It was a slow creeping movement that seemed to roll with the chant. Deep inside the pile of loose stones, a flame began and enveloped the structure and vines without consuming them. Stone began to break from the ground flowing upward almost like water to also wrap Vesemir's remains.

The spell progressed steadily until the fire began to shift color from the warm yellow light to a blue hue. Brinna fell to her knees and screamed, clinging to the sword, as tears fueled by centuries of grief flowed down her face.

"Brinna!" Eskel made toward her but Geralt stopped him.

"She's started a blood ritual," Yen said curtly.

"You're a sorceress. Do something!"

"Her magic is ancient and different from ours. You saw what happened with the portal." Triss replied. "There is nothing we can counter with."

"Nothing...?"

"Pull yourself together. You'll need your wits about you if this goes wrong." Yen said flatly.

 _The voices called to her. All the voices. The blood that had been spilled here. Monster, witcher, man, elf. The pain and anguish ripped at her very soul as the blood of the earth called out to be heard. She could feel their hands, claws and teeth pulling her down into darkness, grief, despair. Her own scream rang in her ears like a death bell._

 _When all her hope seemed lost, a lone figure cut his way through the darkness and corpses clawing at her and reached out his hand for her._

 _"Come child." He said._

 _"I can't," Brinna whispered "all the sadness tears at me…"_

 _"Think of Eskel, then." Brinna grabbed the old witcher and he hauled her out and away from the mire that had sucked her in._

 _"I did not mean for this to happen."_

 _"No. But you are a child of the earth and the earth heard you calling. You are the only voice it's heard here in a very long time. But the blood took over and spilled blood demands to be heard by one such as you."_

 _"A long time?"_

 _"I knew a witch like you once."_

 _"What happened to her?"_

 _"That was a long time ago. Come," He took her hand and led her toward a point of warm light._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome, but I was wondering if you could do something for me…"_

The fire intensified then, slowly, began to warm like a heart beginning to beat. Brinna began to speak in the ancient tongue as she dug her hands into the earth. She smeared the dirt across the new stone and they watched as it turned to blood and ran down the sides.

"Yen…?" Geralt began, but Yen shook her head and shrugged.

"I can't understand it." She said.

"But I can." Ciri stepped closer and knelt beside Brinna without touching her.

"The blood calls out. The blood must be heard to be at peace." Brinna stopped writing and sat still while the rivulets of blood ran to the ground. "It has been heard." She touched the sword. "Sons of the Wolf, take up your father's sword." Ciri looked up at the three witchers. "Drive the sword into its final place, at the heart." Geralt pulled the blackened sword out of the ground and placed the point on the top of the stone coffin as it pulsed red. Eskel and Lambert joined him, each with a hand on the sword and drove it home, extinguishing the fire to an ethereal glow and solidifying the stone. They stepped away, but Brinna held up a hand. _Wait_ she said. Before them an apparition appeared. Vesemir.

"I am glad to see you come back. My time is short, so I'll get to the point. You three are the sons I never had. I am very proud of all of you. And I can't say I'm displeased with the choices you have made even though they may have led you from The Path."

"Lambert, don't let your anger keep you apart from others. You may be the youngest, but you have earned your place among your brothers. Learn to love the life you have and not morn a life lost to you."

"Eskel, you were always the quiet one, distant even at times. It also seems you and I have more in common than I once thought." The ghostly Vesemir looked back at Brinna. "I guess still waters really do run deep. Take care of your little witch. She will need you when this has passed."

"I leave it to you Wolf, to hold your brothers together. Look after Yen and Ciri, the stubborn child. I always loved that about her. And take good care of our precious red headed sorceress. Triss was always such a delight. I should go. This is costing her dearly." Vesemir faded from sight.

Brinna sagged forward, covering her face with her hands, wailing in grief. Eskel slowly came down on a knee beside her, taking her hands in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he raised her gently to her feet.

"Eskel," she said softly through her tears.

"I'm here." She looked up into his scarred face.

"Make love to me, Eskel. Please wash this grief from me," she pleaded. He studied her for but a moment then picked her up. She was light in his strong arms. Ciri placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported them to the fortress.

The others remained staring into the warm glow of the new monument to their once understated leader and anchor for their odd family. The white stone was covered in etchings from years gone by. Ciri as a child. Geralt, Eskel and Lambert as young witchers training in the yard under the watchful eye of Vesemir. Geralt running through the forest as his brothers chased him. Triss wiping his fevered brow. Eskel carrying Brinna. The images shifted and changed then returned, never the same and never in the same order. Triss stood next to Keira, Yen a step apart. Geralt and Lambert stood shoulder to shoulder in silence. Ciri blinked back and stood next to Geralt.

"What happened here?" Geralt asked no one particular.

"An ancient and very powerful magic. I've never seen anything like it," Yen responded. "The amount of control this took…"

"Will she be alright?" Lambert asked.

"The spell she began opened up so much grief and pain," Ciri said. "I could feel it as I got closer to her. All that grief is killing her."

"Can't you stop it?" Geralt asked.

"No. The grief is like a curse. It has to be broken by something else." Ciri said.

"Love." Triss said softly.


	15. Chapter 14: Loose Ends

The late morning sun filtered through the grimy windows to fill the main hall. Geralt and Lambert sat idly at the table. No one spoke. There was no need. Eskel walked slowly around the corner, his hair damp with sweat and shirt hanging loose. He sat and placed his head in his hands. Geralt pushed a tankard of ale and plate toward him. He drank deeply.

"I see you're up," Yen said approaching the table. "Did you reverse the spell?" Eskel slammed the tankard down and turned a snarling glare at her.

"I am a witcher aren't I?"

"Lifting curses yes, but reversing this kind of spell…" Eskel jumped to his feet, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Easy now," Lambert laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Yen, you just walk in here like you own the place and start ordering us around like we're your personal pages. You even did it to Vesemir. Before we fought the Hunt, you couldn't be bothered to come here." Eskel yelled at her.

"Well, someone needed to take charge!" Yen replied

"We had Vesemir!" Eskel raged at her. Yen pointed her finger at him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Yen, leave it," Geralt warned. Yen lowered her hand and left. Eskel sat back down and ate silently, rage boiling inside him.

"So," Lambert began looking him up and down, "all night, huh? I mean, that's pretty impressive, you know, even for a witcher." Eskel stared at him for a moment then all three started to laugh.

"Not quite all night." He stood and finished his ale. "Well, I am going back to bed."

"Already?" Lambert snickered.

"To sleep, you jackass."

* * *

Geralt found Triss just outside the hall doors looking down at the main gate of the keep that Brinna had managed to repair just yesterday.

"Triss?" He came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "I've been looking for you."

"I've been here. How's Brin?"

"She's fine."

"Good," Triss sighed. "I just keep wondering how we as sorceresses can have so much power and still be so weak. I've never seen such a powerful display before."

"Triss, I've seen you hurl fire from the sky." Geralt countered.

"I know, but last night was different. You don't just summon up ancient magic. In our training we were taught to avoid the ancient magic because it can consume you. And don't get me started on the blood rituals." Triss leaned back into Geralt's arms as she continued to gaze out. "It's so strange to be back here without Vesemir." Meanwhile, up above them, Brinna sat on the balcony watching an old witcher going about his regular routine on the grounds of the old fortress.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Eskel woke to find he was alone. Dressing, he went to look for Brinna down the crumbling stairs to the mid-level with the library, collapsed armory, and the dining hall they never used. He found her in the library, drawing at an old easel. He watched her delicate movements in the afternoon light. She was so beautiful. And powerful. Her magic was different than Triss' or Yen's and he felt a surge of pride in her for that.

"Brin?" He came to her side and touched her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, thanks to you," She smiled up at him then returned to her work.

"What are you…drawing?" His voice drifting off as he looked at the easel for the first time. It was a drawing of and Vesemir working in the old courtyard, in the background a young witcher assisted him. He swayed on his feet and leaned on her chair for support.

"You drew this?"

"Yes."

"This is Vesemir and Leo."

"Yes." She repeated. "Vesemir pulled me from the darkness. This young man, Leo, was with him." Eskel took a step closer and kicked something at her feet. Looking down he saw a sheaf of papers with a drawing on top. Bending down, he picked them up only to be surprised by the picture on top. It was him and it was…beautiful. He lay on his back on the bed upstairs asleep wearing only his black leather pants. One hand lay on his abdomen the other lay resting at his side, his head turned to the left exposing the scarred half of his face. He stood staring at it trying to find words.

"This is me," he said so quietly she almost didn't hear. "Is this…is this how you see me?" Brinna rose to face him and reached a hand up to caress his right cheek.

"Every time I look at you." Dropping the drawing to her chair he held her close and touched his lips to hers so reverently it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

* * *

They joined everyone in the main hall for dinner. Eskel carried the drawing Brinna had done and placed it on a window sill. Lambert noticed it first.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Brinna drew it." Eskel sat next to her and unconsciously placed his hand over the pocket where he had tucked the drawing of himself. The others came to have a closer look.

"I think I owe everyone an explanation." Brinna said.

"You owe us an apology. You started an ancient blood ritual," Yen said. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?" Eskel bristled but Brinna stayed him with a touch.

"I intended to create the monument but so much blood has been spilt here on the mountain and in the valley…all the men, elves, and monsters as well as the witchers of old who died here cried out at once to be heard. I have never needed to control so much power…I got lost. Then Vesemir came for me. He brought me back toward the warmth out of the cold. I don't really remember much after that until he left me. I get a sense that he wanted to talk to you all, but…"

"He got his message across," Geralt's reassuring voice echoed in the hall.

"While Eskel was sleeping I saw him and the young man, Leo, in the courtyard."

"You saw them?" Yen interrupted. Eskel snarled at her but Brinna continued patiently.

"It's like an overcharged spell. For a short time, I can see or feel certain things; in this case spirits. There are a few others here as well but they are less distinct. Their presence didn't leave as deep an impact. Not like Vesemir." The others stayed quiet, absorbing what Brinna said. "Who was he? Leo I mean. He was dressed like a witcher and handled his sword like one but he's not one, is he?"

"Leo was an orphan Vesemir took in and trained. He never became a full witcher because the process of mutation was lost some time ago. Lambert was the last of us."

"He was a good kid. He died when Salamandra attacked the fortress," Geralt told her. "I was still recovering and was unable to protect him."

"From your time with the Hunt?" She asked.

"Yes." Geralt said. Yen looked away. The tension was palpable. Triss cleared her throat.

"Well, shall we eat then?"

* * *

Later that evening Geralt sat on a low wall in the keep yard, staring out into the waning light. Yen approached quietly from behind.

"Would things have ended differently if I had looked for you?" she asked him sadly. He looked over his shoulder and gestured for her to sit beside him.

"I don't know," he said when she was settled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Do…," she paused and swallowed hard, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer to the next question. "Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if it had? Ended differently, I mean." Geralt looked down at his hands and thoughtfully spun the gold ring around his finger before he answered her.

"I'm sorry, Yen, but I don't." They sat in silence listening to the howls of the wolves in the distance.

* * *

Geralt entered the fortress, alone.

"Geralt! Come! Have a drink with us!" Lambert, who was well sloshed already, held a bottle out in his direction.

"That didn't take you long, Lambert."

"Ah, I'm on the outs with Keira. Damn Sorceresses. What did I tell you about dangerous women, Ger'lt?" Geralt laughed and took a swig from the bottle offered him.

"I think Keira is just trying to keep Yen company," Eskel offered who was not drunk, yet.

"That's awfully gen…gen…that's real nice of you considering how much she pissed you off earlier."

"That's just Yen."

"Making excuses for Yen now, Eskel? Not like you," Geralt said.

"I meant what I said to her, but look around, you and Triss, me and Brin, even drunk ass here and Keira. That has got to be dragging up some unpleasant memories for her. I can't stand her, never could, but right now, I kinda feel sorry for her."

"You shouldn't, you know," Ciri said dropping down next to Geralt and grabbing the bottle from his hand.

"Why not?"

"Because if she hears you three talking this way, she's likely to blow you all up."

"I know! Let's play a game," Lambert suggested. "I have never…slept with a sorceress!" Then took a deep drink. Geralt followed. Eskel and Ciri both shook their heads. "C'me Eskel. Drink up!"

"Brin is a witch, not a sorceress. Besides, we have a woman at the table so that's not really a fair question."

"Fine then. Ciri, have you ever slept with a mage?" Geralt groaned and covered his ears.

"No. But I did with an elven sage once. Does that count?" Geralt groaned again and banged his head on the table. Ciri laughed. "You haven't turned into a prude have you?"

"No, but I mostly remember you as a hard headed little girl, not…not…," he waved his hand at her, "this."

"How about a different game. One that involves the exchange of coin," Eskel suggested.

"Strip poker!" Lambert yelled.

"NO!" Geralt and Eskel said together while Ciri laughed.

* * *

Just after midnight, the large hall doors swung open and Lambert and Eskel came out, arms around one another's shoulders, bottles in hand, singing a very loud Skellig drinking song. Geralt followed with Ciri on his back, both also drunk and singing. The foursome tripped down the steps and halted. Ciri slid off Geralt and grabbed a bottle from Eskel's hand. Some yards away, Triss and Brinna sat watching them.

"Oh, no. Every time those three get together they get so drunk they can't stand up and now they've drug Ciri into it." Triss laughed.

"How about we have a little fun with them?" Brinna suggested. "Nothing too mean, though."

"Okay," Triss whispered a spell then blew into the air. A golden bubble appeared between the four witchers expanding outward then burst into hundreds of little golden butterflies. The two women laughed as Ciri tried to catch them, Geralt and Eskel tried to bat them away, while Lambert continued to drink.

"Hmm, Lambert doesn't seem to want to play." Triss said.

"I can fix that." A small vine crawled out from behind a chunk of masonry. It snaked along until it reached Lambert, then rose up and slithered around his bottle, yanking it from his grasp. Lambert yelled and tried to jump up and grab it while the others laughed. Ciri was still catching butterflies. Geralt pulled out his sword and cut the vine, the bottle smashed to the ground.

"Damn it, Geralt! Now there's nuthin' left to drink!"

"Oh. Damn."

"Oh, my!" Triss said wiping away tears of laughter. "Looks like they'll have to sober up now."

* * *

Yen sat outside the great hall watching the sun go down as everyone gathered for a last meal together before they departed Kaer Morhen. She was sorry now that she had never come more often before. It really was quite beautiful.

"Yen? Would you care for something to eat?" Brinna asked gently.

"No. I find I am not very hungry." Yen said shortly.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm fine." Brinna sat next to her and gazed out, hands folded neatly in her lap. "Oh fine," Yen huffed. "You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you. I came out here last night for a bit of solitude only to have that solitude intruded upon by Lambert and Keira having a lovers spat. Which, mind you, they promptly made up for in the most vulgar way possible. I gaze up to the stars trying to block out the noise only to see you and Eskel on the balcony railing. Really, Brinna, it's amazing you didn't fall off there with all his, well…I turned my gaze elsewhere only to find Triss and my former lover having a good go at each other in the corner opposite me. Even Ciri has abandoned me for the sake of love. She has this half-elven alchemist lover that she spends most of her winter with. Is that enough for you? Are you going to gloat at the poor loveless sorceress?"

"No."

"And now my former lover is another woman's…husband." Yen slumped where she sat, "and it's all just so damned depressing." Brinna slid over and placed her arm gently around her shoulders and just sat quietly.

Inside the others gathered and looked out the open doors. There sat Brinna with her arm around Yen as Yen rested her head on the little witch's shoulder.

"Maybe she's not made of ice after all." Eskel said before going to sit next to Ciri, saving the space on his right for his loving wife.

* * *

They would be waiting for her. She had to hurry. Down the hall from Eskel was another room with just a single window. It was even simpler yet. A single bed and a worn, locked trunk. She stood in the center of the room and gazed around. It had to be here. Near the floor was a small loose stone. Brinna pulled it out and found a rusty key. She placed it in the lock on the trunk and lifted the lid.

Gathered here were the treasures of a life time. A very long lifetime. She moved a wide brimmed leather hat and a cloak to find her prize. A set of five very old leather bound journals. She lifted them out and carefully opened the first one. The writing was faded but still legible. The hand was fine and delicate. That of a woman. Brinna read the first line. _I met the most interesting man today…_

"Brin?" Brinna snapped the book shut and wrapped them all in the cloth she brought. Hastily, she put everything else back and locked the trunk.

"I'm coming." She gathered her parcel and went to meet with the others.


	16. Chapter 15: It Takes a Witcher

The trip to Kaer Morhen had taken its toll on everyone. Though he didn't say it, Geralt felt the weight of the torch that had been passed to him even though there was no longer a school of the wolf to tend. Eskel had always been the steadfast, by the book witcher and it made him happy to know that he wasn't letting Vesemir down with his decision to leave The Path.

Lambert, however, was deeply affected by what Vesemir had said. Being the youngest he had always felt he had to compete with the older witchers, especially Geralt and to a lesser degree, Eskel. He felt he wasn't quite good enough. He watched as Geralt gained fame and thought that was what a witcher's life should be like especially since his life was sacrificed for the life of his abusive drunkard of a father.

As he sat reclining back in his chair, he thought how his anger had kept him separated from everyone. He had a lot to be angry about. He was a little older when he was taken to Kaer Morhen and could remember snatches of his life before. All the things he had expected to be and do when he grew up, then that fucking witcher had to go and save his old man's life and had the nerve to site the law of surprise. In an instant everything had been taken from him. Or had it? Had it merely taken on a different form? _Learn to love the life you have._ That's what Vesemir had said. Yet he continued to push everyone away. When he and Keira began traveling together, Lambert threw up a wall between him and her even though he enjoyed her company and not just the fact that she eventually warmed his bed.

Keira retired early, saying she was tired but Lambert knew better. She was upset. Not angry but something else. He was honestly afraid she was going to leave him. Lately their life had been one fight after another and they had a serious fight at Kaer Morhen. He had stumbled in drunk that night…

 _"Hey, baby, hows 'bout a li'l bang and tickle?" Lambert slurred as he staggered across the room. Keira rolled her eyes at him._

 _"I doubt you could get it up in the state you're in." She grabbed up her shawl and shoved by him, knocking him onto the bed and slamming the heavy door on her way out. Lambert pulled himself up and the room swam._

 _"Damn." He dug in his pockets and drank his last bottle of wive's tears and followed her, catching up with her in the court yard._

 _"Keira, what's the matter with you?"_

 _"What's the matter with me? Do you really have to ask that? After all this? After four years?" She was very angry with him. Maybe even a little hurt._

 _"All what?" He said becoming angry himself._

 _"You don't see it, do you? You've spent so much time keeping everything and everyone at arm's length that you don't you see what's happening? Between us?" Lambert stood looking at her confused, his stomach tightening with a sickening feeling._

 _"What the hell are you getting at? Just say it for fuck sake!"_

 _"I love you, you fool!" Lambert stared at her, slack jawed. "Maybe I'm the fool…" but she never finished that thought because Lambert pressed her back against the crumbling stone kissing her and lifting her skirt._

Wives Tears. He understood now why it was called that. Rising from his seat, Lambert made his excuses and followed Keira to the room they shared. Keira was standing in front of the window looking out into the night with her arms wrapped around herself, shoulders slumped. Seeing her like this hurt. She had said she loved him but he had never said it back. Lambert came up behind her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Lambert…" she said, her voice tired and full of unspent tears.

"Shhh," he said softly as he rested his cheek against her hair. He left her side to undress then returned to her, unbuttoning her dress and slipping his hands around her waist. She shrugged her shoulders letting her clothes slide off her arms and over her hips to the floor. She waited for him to flip her around and drive at her from behind. Instead, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Lambert lavished gentle attention on her until she thought she would burst. When he finally moved over her, joining their bodies together, he looked deep into her eyes, stroking her cheek.

"I love you, too." They then made love for the first time in four years.

* * *

Brinna dried a mug and replaced it on the shelf when Geralt and Lambert entered the kitchen. She smiled at them and gestured for them to sit.

"Eskel should be back soon. Why don't you wait?"

"Where'd he go?" Lambert asked.

"The forest. Said he heard noises and wanted to check it out. "

"What kind of noises?" Geralt asked. Brinna shrugged.

"He didn't…say…" She turned her head to the back door, her face going pale, the mug in her hands slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor with a crash. Geralt went to her, making physical and eye contact like he'd seen Triss do on several occasions.

"Brinna?"

"Eskel…he's hurt." She said, snapping out of the trance. "About a half mile into the woods from here." Lambert jumped up and he and Geralt barreled out the door.

* * *

Eskel had been hearing strange sounds coming from the woods all day. Nothing overtly out of the ordinary. They were so slight that only someone like him would hear. He'd been walking the woods for an hour now, just listening. A twig snapped behind him. He looked over his shoulder as two men walked toward him out of the brush.

"There you are. We've been looking for you." Neither man was dressed as a witch hunter. They were dressed more like…witchers. Even to the two swords on their back. Four more approached from out of the trees, circling him. He glanced around at them. He should be able to take them, but there was one detail that was bothering him. They all had the amber colored eyes with the elongated pupils. Witcher eyes. But they wore no amulet. How was that even possible?

"Why are you looking for me?" Eskel asked cautiously as he turned, keeping his hands loose at his sides. The leader, at least Eskel thought he was the leader, took a step forward and unsheathed his sword.

"I thought it would be obvious. Someone wants you dead. And that's where we come in."

"Whoever wants me dead sent six of you to one of me?"

"Let's just say that my…employer…wants the job done thoroughly." Five other swords rang out as they slid from the backs of the would-be witchers. Eskel hit them with aard front and back, knocking them to their feet and ran up a slight hill to higher ground as he pulled his sword. He turned and readied himself but they were already up and close on his heels. _Fast,_ he thought. _Too fast._

He blocked and parried blows from multiple directions as fast as he could, catching a blade across his forearm in the process. Blood dripped to the ground as he continued the deadly arc of his steel. He relied on quen to stave off many of the swings, giving him an opportunity to gain ground on them. One was set ablaze when Eskel let loose with igni. They kept him busy after that. So busy that Eskel pulled out his silver sword but it quickly became too much for the veteran witcher as these new…whatever they were… rained down attacks one right after another faster than he would have thought possible. Even for a witcher.

A blade caught him on his side, not deep, but still drawing blood. That momentary pause was all they needed to knock Eskel's feet out from under him. He crawled backwards, smearing blood across the ground.

"Think you're fast, do you witcher? Got news for you. We're faster. And that little juice we put on out swords should make this all the easier…for us." He grinned and leveled his sword at Eskel's throat. Eskel just glared at them as his vision began to blur.

"Hey! Think you're fast enough for us?" Lambert taunted, spinning his sword. The leader made a gesture and two men went back for the newcomers. Geralt readied himself. Fighting back to back, the two witchers easily finished them off. Lambert smiled. "What the fuck was that? You call that fighting?" The leader snarled and came at them with the remaining men. Lambert struck low but he jumped over the blade, bringing his own down just as Lambert rolled away. Geralt and Lambert swung, parried and pirouetted their way to victory. Barely. There had been too many close calls. These guys were good. Too good. Eskel lay still on the ground, his breathing heavy.

"Eskel," Lambert said as he knelt beside him. His eyes were closed. Lambert shook him.

"Keep that up and I'm gonna puke. Swords were poisoned and I'm out of White Honey." Lambert fished a vile out of his pocket and handed it to Eskel.

"Drink up." Lambert said. Eskel drank the potion and the dizziness and blurred vision began to subside. "Good thing we came along when we did."

"Yeah," Eskel agreed. "Did you get a look at their eyes?" He sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"Sure did. Cat eyes."

"And I'd like to know where they got them." Geralt said. They hauled Eskel to his feet and walked back to the house. Brinna wrapped his arm and side as Geralt left to get Triss. Lambert sat and watched Eskel while Brinna massaged his neck.

"There's something I don't get," he finally said. "How did you know Eskel was hurt? It's not like that destiny stuff that Deirdre went on about is it?"

"No, nothing like that. The land told me."

"Huh?"

"His blood fell to the ground. My magic flows from everything around me. I could sense a part of him somewhere he shouldn't be."

"Oh." Eskel laughed at his dumbfounded expression. Triss and Geralt returned and they all returned to the forest. Triss examined their eyes and shook her head.

"What is it, Triss?" Geralt asked.

"This is very troubling, Geralt. Someone has been experimenting with the witcher mutations and, from what I know, they may have it almost right."

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Eskel asked. Triss pulled Lambert to her and held his eye open wide.

"What the fuck, Merigold!"

"Shut up, Lambert. If you look at Lambert's eyes you can see the mutation clearly with no distortions," she released him. "Now if you look at their eyes, you can see distortions caused by the mutation process. Sort of like stretch marks. When you three underwent the witcher's mutations, you were young and resilient. Your bodies were properly prepped and adapted accordingly. These men were mutated as adults so their bodies didn't accept the changes as seamlessly. I'll need to examine one of them further to tell you anymore." They rounded up the bodies. Brinna looked closely at each one.

"I've seen these men before." They all stopped and turned to her.

"Where?" Triss asked.

"In the town where I grew up. They were soldiers. Part of a special detachment of highly trained swordsmen. I remember this one in particular because he said…never mind what he said. Bran beat him to a pulp for it." She walked to where Eskel stood over the body of the leader. "This man I've seen in Pont Vanis. Recently. I got the feeling he was looking for something."

"You didn't think to mention a cat eyed man following you around?" Eskel sounded angry.

"I never said he was following me and I was never that close to him to see his eyes properly." She held his hard gaze. "From a distance your eyes don't look out of place either." Eskel grunted.

"It seems that the only safe place for you is with me." Looking at Geralt he said, "What does this mean, Wolf?" Geralt shrugged and looked to Triss.

"It doesn't mean anything yet. Your facial scars make you easy to distinguish and anyone could tell them where to find you. I'll examine the leader more closely and maybe we can draw more conclusions from there." She opened a portal and Geralt grabbed the body and drug it through. Lambert and Eskel searched the others but found nothing to tell them who they were, where they came from or what they were doing in Kovir.

* * *

Triss came out of her small lab wiping her hands on a bloody rag followed by Keira. The others had waited patiently at the kitchen table after disposing of the other bodies. Geralt watched her lithe figure as she sat next to him.

"So?" He asked.

"Well, I can tell you that the mutations were accelerated to a dangerous degree. They were also incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"Witchers go through two sets of changes. The one that modifies the physical and then the one that gives you the ability to use the signs. Even in death, with the right spell, I can still sense magic. They didn't have it. The physical mutations were concentrated on their eyesight and those that would bolster speed. But they were as mortal as any other man."

"They _were_ damned fast," Eskel said. "And they never tried to counter my signs."

"That also explains why they went down so easily once we did hit them." Geralt added.

"Whoever did this probably only had limited time or information and thought to concentrate on a few key abilities rather than try to completely recreate a witcher. They could skip the regeneration by focusing on the speed, hoping that would compensate," Keira said. She was very interested in medicine and the human body. Having spent the last four years travelling in the company of a witcher she had also become very interested in the witcher mutations. With Triss' knowledge, this gave her the opportunity to learn a little more about her own witcher. "Also, the sorcerer responsible for this is capable of wielding great power."

No one spoke. The ramifications of what they had learned were disturbing. Someone must have gotten ahold of, at least in part, the witcher mutagens and the logs of how to control the mutation. Lambert slammed his fists down on the table and left. He was the last witcher created through those methods and he wanted to be the last. He still harbored a lot of resentment about his transformation.

Geralt immediately thought of Salamandra. When he had taken them down he never did find the lost secrets and now they had resurfaced.

"What could someone have to gain by trying to remake the witcher?" Geralt asked.

"I don't know. I'm not convinced that is the aim."

"What then?"

"It takes a witcher to fight a witcher."


	17. Chapter 16: Witches, Witchers and Spies

Another day in the royal court came to a close. Triss sat beside the King looking over the notes she had taken trying to remember when she had actually written anything. To say she was preoccupied was an understatement. Someone, somewhere was creating their own version of a witcher and it did not bode well.

The castle guards closed and barred the large main doors for the evening as three witchers walked up the red carpet. Triss closed her ledger and stood beside Captain Davis. King Tancred shifted on his throne and watched the threesome approach. The King's trust was truly amazing considering three of the deadliest men stood before him.

"Master Witchers. I see a third in your company."

"This is Lambert. We are all that is left of the Witcher School of the Wolf." Geralt said as he cast his gaze up into the balcony. Someone was standing in the shadows. He shifted a knowing look to Triss.

"Your Majesty," Triss interjected but was unable to finish her thought for a scuffle ensued in the back hall. A pair of guards came into view hauling their prizes between them. A man and a girl. The guards pushed them to their knees in front of the King.

"Sire, we found these two skulking around the castle. They managed to get into the rear courtyard. He was carrying this." The guard held out an ornate silver handled dagger. The vein in the Captain's neck began to throb as he snatched up the dagger. He examined the fine weapon. It certainly could not belong to the ragged man who knelt before him. "Take them to the dungeons. They will be dealt with in the morning. Keep the girl in a separate cell for her protection." Charles turned.

"Wait, please," the man pleaded. He looked to the King. "Your Majesty, please hear me." King Tancred looked down at him with a blank gaze but something in the man's eyes stirred him.

"Proceed." He said with a halfhearted gesture. Geralt looked up into the balcony. The shadow was gone.

"I, we, have made a long journey to seek your help."

"My help? What is it that you seek from a King?" Tancred said, putting on his best royal tone.

"My…Redania needs your help. We are in the clutches of a madman…

"Careful." Tancred warned. "Kings do not look kindly on treason."

"My name is Edmund deGrey and my companion is of House Rowain. What we suffer from would soon come to Kovir if you are not diligent." Triss looked up sharply at the mention of House Rowain. She was about to inform the King of her suspicions when steel rang out as Eskel pulled his sword and held it on Edmund deGrey.

"Be mindful of what you are pulling from your jacket." Eskel said. Edmund nodded and instead shucked his patchwork coat off.

"Everything is sewn into the lining of my coat. Documents of the atrocities committed by the Witch Hunters at the behest of the crown. Lists of those that have been…taken. We think the King's new advisor has been behind a great deal of this." Eskel reached down and picked up the coat and handed it over to Triss who ripped the lining out and came away with several sheets of parchment. She scanned down the documents with all eyes on her. She brought her hand up to her throat as she read what the people of Redania had been forced to live through. Impaling, mass burnings, and other forms of gruesome torture. And all for petty things. Triss turned to the lists of people taken and her breath caught halfway down. She looked up at Edmund deGrey as she handed the document to the King.

 _Anne deGrey, daughter of Sir Edmund deGrey, eyes of unnatural color, scheduled for impaling by order of King Radovid._ The King grimaced and handed it back.

"Have you read this?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Edmund replied, his voice wavering.

"Again I ask you, what do you seek from the King of Kovir?"

"We need outside help to stop the madness."

"You do realize that you are asking me to wage war on a sovereign."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Edmund said softly. Tancred deliberated for a few moments.

"Captain Davis, put our two…visitors…in a secure room under constant guard until we can verify this information. Only then will I determine what, if anything, is to be done."

"Yes, Sire." Charles motioned to the guards and their charges to follow him. Tancred sat silently as the weight of what he read settled on him.

"Damn it all…" he muttered.

"Sire, may I suggest we adjourn to the council chambers?" Triss said, mindful that someone could be listening. Once settled into the privacy of the council room, he began to rant.

"…And I'll be dammed if I'll let that little worm infect _my_ lands with his poison!" He sat heavily back into his seat at the head of the table.

"I'd be careful what you say and who you say it to." Geralt said firmly. Lambert looked at him like he'd lost his mind to speak to a king that way. "Someone was listening from the balcony earlier. There is someone in your court who might be trying to cause trouble."

"Son of a…Chamberlain!"

"Yes, my Liege?"

"Drinks, please." The chamberlain nodded as the King dropped his crown to the table with a thud. He rubbed his hands over his face and blew out harshly. The chamberlain returned and placed drinks on the table and personally served the King. Edward took a deep drink and slammed his tankard down. Charles slipped into the room.

"What now, Charles, Geralt? Any suggestions on what I'm supposed to do with this? How the hell can I go to war with Radovid? He may be crazy but he's a tactical genius that should not be trifled with."

"Open war with Redania is out of the question." Charles said. "We have the manpower to do it but that isn't a road I want to travel down. Radovid has a ruthless reputation. Besides, as horrible as all of it is, it does not pose a threat to Kovir."

"But it will eventually…" Eskel began.

"Nonsense. We don't need to get involved with that. I say we continue to guard our borders and keep them out. Let the continent deal with their own problems." Charles insisted. Triss held up a third document.

"Eskel's right. We may have no other choice. This talks about sending troops of Witch Hunters into Kovir. We already know they are in Talgar. Radovid has already started war with us, whether we wish it or not."

"I was attacked near my house by a group of men. They were looking specifically for me but we don't know who sent them. That's why we came today. They were…witchers. Sort of." Triss explained what she observed in her examination of the bodies. Edward sat gravely still trying to piece everything together. It just wasn't making any sense.

"How do you know this Edmund isn't trying to set you up? And didn't Radovid swear off advisors as well as sorceresses?" Lambert asked.

"There's that, too." Edward acknowledged.

"I don't believe he is." Triss said. "Rowain is a high ranking nobleman. There was also talk some years ago that Lord Aster Rowain was a spy so he would know how to get these documents. The girl may be his daughter. I just need to speak with her. We also need to know more about what is going on in Redania, who this advisor is and who sent those assassins after Eskel."

"I think I know someone who can give us information. But I'll have to go back to Temeria." Eskel said.

"I'll go with you," Geralt said.

"Oh, no you don't Witcher." Triss said firmly. "You're not going without me and we can teleport."

"Yeesh, Triss. I hate portals. And I've gone through way too many lately."

"I hate to admit it but she's right. We can avoid points of entry this way. It'll be safer and quicker."

"Fine." Geralt grumbled.

"I'll stay here with Keira." Lambert said.

* * *

Eskel stood waiting in the practice yard when Brinna approached him. She wore a soft dun colored leather top and pants that hugged her figure with dark green boots and matching gloves. Her hair was pulled back at the temples in braids that joined with a large braid that ran down her back.

"Brinna, what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." She came closer.

"No." He crossed his arms and looked down at her. "It's too dangerous." Brinna pulled his arms down and stopped with her body touching his.

"You once said the safest place for me was with you," she said standing on her toes and whispering in his ear, her hands resting on his chest. Before pulling away she nipped his ear gently with her teeth. Eskel grabbed her and pressed a kiss to her soft mouth. Brinna wound her arms around his neck, pressing herself close. Eskel lifted her up by her thighs, wrapped her legs around him and carried her into the stable. He dropped her in a stall and closed the door.

They couldn't shed their clothes fast enough before Brinna pulled him down into the hay on top of her. He immediately pushed between her legs, thrusting deep and hard as she clutched at his arms and writhed beneath him. He couldn't get enough of her. He would never have enough of her.

They emerged from the stable disheveled and covered in hay to find Geralt and Triss waiting. Triss was trying hard not to smile.

"Are we ready then?"

"Of course," Brinna answered as she ran her hands through Eskel's hair, removing the last of the hay.

"Mm hmm." Eskel reiterated, somewhat lost. He loved the way her hands felt running over his head. Triss opened the portal.

"After you," she said to Geralt and Eskel. They both eyed the portal then stepped through. They found themselves at the end of a path leading up a partially wooded mountain. A path that Eskel knew well. Up the trail, Geralt saw a woman tending to some flowers. No, not a woman.

"A succubus, Eskel?"

"Yep."

"Not THE succubus?"

"Yep." Eskel said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Geralt shook his head.

"I wouldn't come here, but she likes good information just as much as a good lay. There's a very good chance she knows something." They walked up the path toward the succubus, Brinna and Triss flanking them. Eskel stopped a few feet from her.

"Hello, Frazzi." She stood and faced them. She was quite beautiful, as succubi go, with an intricate set of curled horns wrapped with near black hair and violet eyes. Her skin was fair with minimal tattooing. Geralt looked from her to Eskel and back. Well, he did once say he had a thing for women with horns.

"My witcher returns." She smiled seductively and held her arms open as she moved toward him, ignoring the rest of the group. Brinna held her arm up in front of Eskel, stopping her progress.

"Correction. _My_ witcher." Brinna said, her voice solid and cool. Eskel looked down at her, reveling in her possessiveness.

"Is that so?" Frazzi's smile remained but her tone was hard, challenging. Brinna slowly turned her palm skyward. The ground began to shake as thunder rolled and the wind blew. Lightning flashed overhead. Frazzi's smile disappeared. Everything stilled suddenly.

"Point taken. Come." They followed her into her cave, the entrance to which was well obscured in the plant life. The ground sloped down into a small but high ceilinged cave. Flowers hung all over and were lit by hundreds of candles. Frazzi sat in the center of the room on a pile of furs, looked back at Eskel and patted beside her. He shook his head.

"This is business, Frazzi. What do you have?"

"Who am I going to get in return?" She said looking from Eskel to Geralt. Thunder peeled outside. "Fine. Have it your way," She said looking at Brinna. Frazzi looked back at Eskel.

"She's a natural witch."

"I know."

"She would be quite the catch for them."

"I know." Eskel sighed.

"Witchers are at a premium with the hunters, too."

"Frazzi…" Eskel warned.

"Just as dour as ever." Frazzi huffed. "Alright, I had the pleasure of entertaining a hunter. He was drunk and had wandered away from camp…and he got lost. He was quite fun actually…"

"Frazzi.."

"I gave him some of my special berry wine and he spilled all."

"Which was?" Geralt asked.

"Are all witchers this impatient?"

"Yes." Geralt and Eskel said in unison.

"He was a sergeant in the Redanian army that had been reassigned to the Hunters, as had almost everyone. He had apparently received his directive from the King himself. He was given letters to deliver to all the major Witch Hunter units. Unfortunately for him they were all sealed so he didn't know what information they contained. Being the dutiful soldier, he never opened one. Also, it seems the King has a new advisor. A monk or priest of some sort. He speaks to no one but the King and keeps his face covered."

"And?" Triss prompted.

"That's all. He was sobering up and I needed to get him out of here before my head became his prize instead of my…" Frazzi giggled suggestively. Triss rolled her eyes. They turned to leave.

"I found one of the letters in his clothes. Unlike with you, I needed payment for services rendered after all." She held up a rolled piece of parchment. The seal had been broken. Eskel took it from her and scanned through it.

"It's orders for the Hunters."

"You may keep it. I do believe I owe you. Especially after your _last_ visit." Eskel nodded shortly and they turned to leave. He had what he needed and having his wife and former lover in the same room was not something he had wanted subject Brinna to. "And Eskel, if you are ever in need of good company…"

"Sorry, Frazzi," he looked at Brinna whose amber eyes shone warm in the dark. "Those days are over." Then he turned his back and left the succubus behind.

* * *

 _All Units are to pull back within the Redanian_

 _borders for the oncoming winter and temporarily_

 _cease identifying witches and other magic users._

 _The sentry will be dealt with by the Special Forces_

 _and then wait word from our Koviri contact. When_

 _the target is in custody we will once again resume_

 _our mission to eradicate all that is vile._

 _Your primary goal now will be to find the traitors_

 _Vernon Roche and Bernard Ducat. They are spies_

 _that have conspired against the King and have_

 _rejected the rule of Redania over Temeria and_

 _thus must be punished for their treason. They_

 _are to be formally executed upon capture and_

 _their heads presented to the crown._

 _King Radovid V of Redania_

The witchers, Keira and Brinna stood around the bottom of the dais as Triss sat beside the King. Tancred sat with his head in his hand as he read the pilfered Redanian orders. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes when he finished. Things were just getting worse and worse. Charles entered the court and gave a brief bow to the King.

"The prisoner from the Talgar garrison has arrived. Shall we bring him in?" The King gave his Captain a tired look before answering.

"Bring him in." Charles motioned to a soldier at the door and a guard escort entered the main hall with the prisoner in tow. The shackled man stumbled and fell to the stone floor.

"Get up you cur!" The guard grabbed him by the arm but the prisoner shook him off.

"Fuck off, you Koviri bastard." Geralt turned and looked at the prisoner and a quick glance at Triss told him she too knew who it was.

"Release him," Geralt said as he went and knelt by the prisoner and spoke quietly. "Vernon Roche. How the hell did you end up like this?"

"You know this man, Geralt?" The King asked. Geralt stood.

"I do." Tancred nodded to the guards. They hesitated.

"He's a criminal, Sire…" One of the men said haltingly.

"And here stand three of the world's fastest and best swordsmen. Release him." They released Roche from his bonds. With a new found surge of energy, Roche launched himself at Geralt, taking him to the ground and landing a hard hit to the witcher's jaw. Geralt quickly overpowered him and knocked him to his arse.

"Yes, we can see you're old friends," Lambert quipped.

"You ask how I got here? You, Geralt. You. If you had helped when I asked it of you, we wouldn't be in this ploughing mess now. None of us would."

"And I told you, I don't kill kings, Roche." They stood staring hard at one another then both cracked and clasped hands.

"It's good to see you anyway, Geralt."

"Well, well." Tancred said as he glanced at the letter and then up into the balcony. "Triss, let us move into the council chambers. Chamberlain, please see to some refreshment for our guest. He looks like he could use a good meal." The Chamberlain bowed and left while the others followed the King and Triss to the smaller private council hall. The King took his seat at the head of the table with Triss on his right. Geralt put his hand on Roche's shoulder and shoved him down into a chair and took the seat next to him as Brinna and Keira sat as well. Eskel and Lambert remained standing.

"Now, Geralt, would you mind introducing your friend?" Tancred said.

"Vernon Roche, Commander of the Blue Stripes under King Foltest; King Tancred Thyssen of Kovir."

"Still mucking about with Kings I see. Won't you ever learn Geralt?" Vernon said harshly. Geralt said nothing. Tancred sat back and read the Redanian orders aloud.

"Isn't fucking around, is he?" Roche said. Geralt and Tancred exchanged a brief look before the King nodded to him and sat back, waiting.

"What's going on, Roche? How did you wind up in Koviri custody?" Geralt asked.

"I was trying to find neutral ground to start over. I could barely show my face anywhere on the continent. It was suggested that I should be able to lay low in northern Velhad." The chamberlain returned and placed a plate with a generous helping of food in front of Roche, who dug in heartily. It had obviously been days since he had eaten last.

"Where's Ves?" Vernon stopped eating and held his fork over the plate.

"I don't…I don't know Geralt. We were separated just before we crossed the border into Talgar. We didn't expect to see so many Witch Hunters this far north. I hope those ploughing bastards didn't get their hands on her."

"Ves can handle herself." Geralt said, trying to be reassuring. Roche nodded and finished eating.

"Let's talk about this," Tancred said, holding up the letter as he looked around the room. "What does it tell us?"

"The first part confirms what Nate told me earlier this summer." Eskel said. "It also tells us they are looking for Brinna and that they know where she is. I'm the sentry. To get to her they have to get rid of me first. I've been thinking about it and the poison the Hunters used was the same as those…witchers. The effects were the same."

"I don't see how having Brinna is going to eradicate magic, especially when someone is creating half witchers." Triss said.

"What do you mean someone?" Lambert huffed. "Radovid signed it."

"Doesn't mean he knows who exactly was sent to do the job. Kings entrust a great many people to carry out their orders. We don't always know the manner in which they are done." Tancred said. "That leaves this new advisor. Now what about you, Vernon Roche? How do you figure into this mess?"

"I, along with a few others, conspired to rid ourselves of Radovid. But we were unable to obtain the aid of a certain witcher." Roche cut his eyes at Geralt.

"I don't kill kings."

"That's good to know," Tancred said.

"Where's Thaler?" Geralt asked.

"Who?"

"Bernard Ducat," Roche supplied. "I don't know exactly. We split up in Temeria. He went south somewhere. Probably living as a cobbler or watchmaker or some shite. The man can disappear like no other."

"What about Dykstra?"

"Dead. Radovid got him. We can thank you for that, too. Couldn't run fast enough when the guards came."

"Too bad."

"Agh, it's no big loss. He would have turned on us anyway at some point. Dykstra cared only for himself. We were merely a means to an end."

"What about our other guests?" Tancred asked.

"I spoke with the girl, Sire." Triss said. "She is most certainly Rowain's daughter."

"Aster Rowain?" Roche interrupted.

"Yes. She knew the family cue without hesitation."

"Isabel Rowain died last winter. Or she was supposed to have done. Along with an Edmund deGrey early this spring…" Roche looked around and realized what was happening. "Aster has been busy."

"So he is a spy?" Triss asked.

"Oh, most assuredly."

"Edmund deGrey brought us documents detailing Redanian atrocities and those that have been taken by the Hunters." Triss said. "It was awful. His own daughter…"

"You have no idea Triss. There's one more thing though. The contact in the letter. Do you have any idea who it could be? Until you root them out, you'll be vulnerable." Roche said.

"Not possible. I know the great houses of my kingdom."

"Are you sure? I have a contact here. Never seen him but I have been in contact with him. Or her for that matter. Why do you think I was coming to Kovir?" Tancred remained silent, thinking about those that served him. Were there any that would dare betray him? He glanced around the room. Three witchers, two sorceresses, a witch and Charles. The only one missing was Miles.

"It's safe to say I trust everyone in this room right now, with you being the exception. But Geralt seems to trust you so that will do. For now. There is also Miles, of course."

"I'll talk to him later," Charles said. "People tend to talk freely around and to him. He might be able to pick up something we don't know about."

"Let's go back a bit," Roche said looking to Geralt. "Who's Brinna?"

"I am." Brinna said calmly. Roche looked over at the pretty petite woman.

"What exactly is so special about you?" he asked bluntly. Eskel took a step closer to her.

"I'm a natural witch."

"Bloody hell. What does Radovid want with her?"

"We're not sure," Triss answered. "I don't even know how he knows she's even here."

"And these witchers?"

"Someone has been tinkering with the original witcher mutations. Some were sent to assassinate Eskel." Geralt said. Roche looked up at Eskel.

"I'm guessing they failed."

"But it's only a matter of time," The King said quietly. Eskel laid his hand on Brinna's shoulder and she reached up to take it. She certainly hoped the King was wrong.


	18. Chapter 17: Conspiracy Theory

Isabel followed the guard and Sir Edmund down the hall away from the rooms which they had been confined. The Koviri king had certainly not been mean in his quarantine of them. The rooms were comfortable and well appointed. The food had been sumptuous. They were provided with baths and clean clothes befitting their station. They were not, however, permitted to leave their rooms. A guard stood watch at the door day and night. Isabel was fine with it, having spent months living has a poor miner's daughter, hungry and cold. Confined here, where she had all the comforts of wealth, she could pretend that everything was okay.

Sir Edmund, however, did not take their situation for granted. Nor could he ignore the reality of their lives now. He paced the common area and fretted and worried. Would they be believed? Would the King help them? Why were they taking so long? What were they doing? Why were there witchers at court here? The famed Geralt of Rivia no less. There were so many questions and Isabel knew not what to say so she sat silently. What could she say?

There had been a knock on the door early that morning. A maid had been sent to ready them for their appearance with King Tancred. Clothes were laid, baths were brought and now their guard was leading them to a meeting with the King of Kovir. As they rounded the corner, the tall witcher with the terribly scarred face came into view, standing by the door and next to him was the small pretty woman she remembered from the hall that night. Upon seeing them approach the woman said one last thing to the witcher then came her way. Her smile was bright and warm.

"Isabel, my name is Brinna. Why don't you join me, instead? Some fresh air would probably do you some good." Brinna slipped her arm through Isabel's and steered her down the hall and out into the rear courtyard. Isabel was rather glad she didn't have to attend whatever meeting Sir Edmund was taken to. There was nothing for her to contribute. And she didn't want to walk that close to the tall witcher or sit in the same room with him. He frightened her. They all did with their scars and huge swords. Brinna led her to a bench beside a fountain. Isabel watched the water trickle from the vase on the woman's shoulder. They had a similar fountain in the garden at her home in Redania. She had always thought it to be a bit ridiculous because a woman could never haul a vase that large full of water. She sighed. She would never see that ridiculous fountain again.

"Would you tell me about yourself?" Brinna asked gently. Isabel hesitated and gave Brinna a shocked look. She knew enough about people at court to know that she should never reveal anything about herself. Especially because she was a Rowain. Her father had made sure that she understood that from an early age. Brinna's musical laughter broke through her reverie.

"You look much like my husband did the first time I asked him that question. I'm not trying to trick you. I am not some courtier." Isabel relaxed.

"W…who is your husband?" Isabel asked.

"A witcher. The tall one."

"With the…" Isabel motioned to her face.

"Yes, with the scarred face. His name is Eskel."

"He scares me." She blushed. Brinna smiled in sympathy.

"He's not really as hard as he looks. None of them are. At least the ones that are here. You can trust them."

"Well," Isabel began tentatively, "I have an older brother. My father is a Lord, but you probably already know that." Isabel's hands fidgeted in her lap as her composure crumbled. "What is going to happen to us? To me? I can't go back home ever again. This is all like a bad dream." Isabel sunk in on herself, feeling very vulnerable for the first time since they arrived. Brinna placed her arm around the girl and held her close. Her heart went out to Isabel. Being so far from her family and everything she had ever known. At least she herself had been much older. Isabel was still just a girl.

"I understand how you feel. I was forced to leave my family as well not that long ago."

"Is that when you met the wi…um, your husband?"

"As a matter of fact it is. I have been with him ever since. I have a new family and a new life." Isabel still seemed unsure. "You have been very brave. Know that your father must love you very much to protect you this way. I know mine did. Look, I can't say what will happen but the King is a good man and will be fair." Isabel brightened a little.

"Would you tell me about your friend, Anne?"

"Anne was more like a sister than a friend. I always felt better being with her. She was so beautiful and strong. I have always been shy but she was ready for anything. When they took her away…I'll never forget it. It was like they took part of me, too. I miss her so much. I hope she's alright." Brinna placed a hand on Isabel's arm. They sat silently and watched the well-dressed men and women come and go from the castle. An argument broke out amongst a group across the park. Isabel looked up and watched them intently.

"What is it?" Brinna asked.

"I have seen one of those men before."

"Which one?" Brinna's asked carefully.

"The tall one with the funny nose. It was a long time ago and I can't say where exactly. It would have been at my father's house I suppose." Brinna needed to get the girl out of there before she was seen so she played it off casually.

"They say everyone has a twin. Come, let us go for a bit of walk through town. We have some lovely shops near the port." Brinna pulled the girl to her feet and they set off for the market district.

* * *

Edmund sat at the table's end and faced the King. The white haired witcher sat a few seats down while the other two stood behind him. The tall one made him nervous.

"Where have you taken Isabel?" Edmund asked protectively.

"Relax, Sir Edmund. She couldn't be in kinder or more patient hands. After all, Brinna handles this one," Tancred motioned to Eskel," on a daily basis." Edmund looked up to Eskel and felt reassured in his uneasiness as Eskel starred down at him from deep set golden eyes, his mouth set in a snarl. He understood the need for their kind, but he was never overly fond of witchers. Their reputation as womanizers and seducers did nothing to help either. The King turned to his advisor, a sorceress, another being Edmund didn't trust. The meddlesome Lodge had done enough damage. She rose and opened the door at the rear of the chamber and ushered in another man. It was a face he recognized instantly.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Edmund said, forgetting where he was. Roche took a seat next to Geralt and pressed his lips tightly together.

"It seems I received another surprise after you arrived. I'll skip the introductions since you already seem to know one another," the King said. He leaned back and picked up his jeweled goblet and took a leisurely drink. "Sir Edmund, you are in luck today. You have been exonerated of any intents to spy on Kovir or to assassinate it's King. With the arrival of Mr. Roche and other sources," he looked up to Eskel, "It seems that your information has been lauded as reliable." Edmund released a deep breath as the tension slid from his body.

"Does that mean you will help Redania?"

"I didn't say that. I will grant you and Isabel Rowain asylum in my kingdom. But going into open war with Radovid is not on my list of things to do." Edmund slumped in his seat. He gave up everything for nothing. Redania would continue to suffer and Anne's death would be in vain. "However," Tancred continued, "we have other…interests…that seem to intersect with your own."

"Interests, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, interests. That's all you need to know. What can you tell us about Radovid's advisor?"

"Well, uh, he doesn't speak in front of or to anyone other than Radovid. He wears the robes in the style of a monk but I don't believe him to be one."

"Where does he hail from?" Roche interrupted, his tone harsh and impatient.

"I don't know. I once saw him with a banner with some strange symbol on it. I took it to be a flag from a southern region." Eskel moved to the table and picked up the quill and slid a piece of parchment from under Triss' hand. He hastily scribbled out a design and pushed it toward Edmund.

"Was it this?" he asked, his deep voice making Edmund shrink from him.

"Y-yes." Edmund responded. The slash that ran over Eskel's lip made his snarl all the more pronounced.

"It's him. He's the one…," Eskel stopped before he said too much. He dropped the quill to the table and tried to reign himself in. He was angry and elated all at the same time. They had found the bastard looking for his Brinna. Now all they needed to know was why.

"What else can you tell us?" Geralt asked. Edmund shook his head.

"That's all. Like I said no one has contact with him except the king."

* * *

Isabel was smiling as she and Brinna made their way back to the castle. Brinna had purchased her a beautiful necklace made from a small piece of red ore. She said this was a piece of her new home to carry close to her heart to remind her that deep down, life was beautiful no matter what it may look like on the outside. It had given her something to focus her hope on. They were close to the gate when she saw Eskel walking toward them. He had a long gate that gave him a dangerous look. Beside him was an elegant older woman followed by a pair of guards. When they met, Isabel watched as Eskel took Brinna's hand and brought it to his lips, lingering for just a moment before turning to face her. She was terrified of him.

"Isabel," he said softly. She turned her eyes up just a little bit. "You don't have to be afraid of me." He held his hand out to her. Isabel tentatively put her hand in his. She noticed as he closed his hand on hers that his other hand was firmly entwined with Brinna's. He smiled and his face looked a little less terrifying. "This is Lady Van Heiden. You and Sir Edmund will be traveling back to Povis with her. She and Lord Van Heiden will help the two of you get settled." Not knowing what else to say, Isabel reached up and touched the red pendant and did what she did best. She nodded. Her new life had begun.

* * *

Edward dealt the cards to a silent table. Everyone had had their fill of trouble and conspiracies. The six men (they made room for Lambert and Roche) sipped their beer and laid their bets. They played several hands in silence when a gentle knock intruded.

"Come." Edward called. The door opened and Brinna slipped in.

"Brin, is everything alright?" Eskel asked, concerned.

"Yes. It's just…Isabel." She faced the king.

"What about her? She will be in good hands with Lady Van Heiden."

"That's not it. She recognized one of the noblemen in the courtyard today." They all sat up at attention.

"Who?"

"Cyril Vere."

"Damn it. I knew he was up to no good." Charles said.

"She doesn't remember where she had seen him before but it would have to have been in Redania." Not knowing what else to say, she dropped a quick curtsy and turned to the door. Eskel followed her out into the hall. He put his arms around her and held her close. It was the first opportunity he'd had to do so all day. She sighed into his chest.

"When will it all be over?" she said. He held her tighter still.

"I wish I knew." Their eyes met and Brinna gently pulled him down to her kissing him fiercely. Eskel maneuvered them into a shadowed alcove and lifted her, sliding his hands beneath her. Brinna wrapped her legs around him, pressing him closer to her center making him groan. He pressed soft kisses down her neck and along the edge of her dress, caressing the tops of her breasts with his mouth. He wanted her. Needed her. Eskel managed to pin her against the wall while he fumbled with the front of his pants. He pulled the soft fabric of her undergarments aside as she reached down to guide him into her. She moaned softly as he slid inside her, making their connection complete. There seemed to be so much uncertainty in their lives but their love was not. It was the one thing that kept them grounded and strong, able to deal with anything because they would face it together.

Eskel braced his shoulder against the wall as Brinna put her hands on his shoulders, pulling herself up and down as he held her. His legs began to tremble while Brinna sighed with every movement, the pressure building in them both. He grunted, his chest heaving and sweat formed on his brow.

"Brin…" he gritted his teeth against his orgasm, waiting for her. She moaned softly, her hands sliding around his neck and winding their way up into his hair. She bent her mouth to his ear as her body released around his.

"Eskel…" she breathed. He gripped her hips and pulled her down hard, holding her tightly on him as his spilled his empty seed into her. Eskel slid them down the wall, the spikes on his armor scratching the stone and came to a rest on his knees. He and Brinna held each other for a moment before she moved to rise from him. She straightened her skirts while he re-tied his pants. They parted with a gentle kiss.

Geralt looked at him with a raised eyebrow while Lambert grinned when he returned. They heard what he'd been up to. He sat without acknowledging them and picked up the newly dealt cards.

* * *

"Lord Vere, please remain," the King said as the council adjourned and the other members left.

"Is there a problem…Sire?" Cyril said haughtily.

"Problem? That remains to be seen. Triss, see them in, please." Triss opened the rear door of the council hall and the three witchers filed in followed by...

"You're still alive?" Cyril asked as he jumped to his feet.

"I am seeking a safe haven."

"Go to northern Velhad, just south of the Dragon Mountains." Cyril replied and sat back in his chair, all trace of haughtiness gone.

"So you're my contact." Roche said.

"Yes." Cyril turned to the King. "I can explain, Your Majesty."

"I certainly hope so."

"I am part of a small network of…spies, if you will…that have dedicated ourselves to the stability of the Kingdoms. After the death of Vizimir II, Lord Rowain thought it might be a smart move to have contacts outside of our own kingdoms. There are only a handful of us but we utilize others who may be useful. Anonymously of course. I received word from another partner that Vernon Roche needed somewhere to start anew so I offered a small cottage at the outskirts of my estate."

"Who is this other partner?" Tancred asked. Cyril remained silent.

"It's Bernard Ducat, Thaler, isn't it?" Roche said. Cyril looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Who else?" Roche pressed.

"I only know of Aster Rowain, Ducat and myself. Aster, I believe is the only one who knows all the players. As I said, there are not that many. Just enough to pass dire information should the need arise."

"Well, I'd say the need as arisen." Roche huffed.

"It was you in the balcony that night." Geralt said.

"Yes. Aster alerted me that his daughter would be arriving. I was to make sure they could get close enough to the castle but not to interfere otherwise." Tancred leaned forward in his seat and pushed the Redanian orders across the table.

"There is someone here who does not share your goals. We need to know who that is." Cyril read the missive and blanched.

"I have worked hard to keep this from happening. But it is for naught. I don't know who it is. Information has been trickling out of Kovir at an alarming rate until recently. I believe the fact that there are two resident witchers has something to do with that." Geralt leaned on the table and looked straight into Cyril's eyes. To his credit, the man did not flinch.

"Why are you so hard on Triss?"

"You have to understand. Vizimir had been murdered by a sorceress, a member of the Lodge. Then a founding member of the same Lodge shows up here. After Foltest's death and her known connection with you, and your reputation, I had to be wary." Cyril leaned forward and folded his hands on the table before him. "Death seems to follow you, Witcher. The Kingdoms could not withstand another murdered monarch."

"With three witchers here, that's not likely," Lambert said.

"How…unwitcherly of you. What of your famed neutrality?" Cyril said.

"Pfft. Screw neutrality. Look at where it's gotten us. We've been reduced to so few by lies. We're cheated and hated. And now we're hunted."

"If you are so concerned with the health and welfare of the kingdom, why are you so antagonistic?" Triss asked.

"Don't expect that to change after we leave this room. If certain people think I am at odds with the King and his advisor, then they may approach me. There is someone here feeding information out of Kovir. Whoever it is, is very good and I intend to find them. "

"Who do you suspect?" Roche asked.

"Everyone and no one. I have no particular individual under my eye but I look at everyone. Since we are having this conversation I suppose it is safe to assume that the witchers and Triss are now free of suspicion."

"You don't suspect me?" Roche sounded insulted.

"No. For all your faults, you have proven to be loyal. You should be leaving here by the way. I will send a man around for you. I assume you are hiding with Geralt?" Roche grumbled. "We should be finishing up here. Whoever is watching will become suspicious." The King nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I will of course alert you should I have anything new." He walked to the door and resumed his snooty expression as he opened it. "And I will not change my mind, sorceress. Your Majesty." He bowed perfunctorily and stalked off, slamming the door behind him."

"Quite the actor." Lambert said.

"Yes. Let's hope it's good enough." Roche said.


	19. Chapter 18: Questions

Summer green gave way to the colors of fall with no further signs of the 'witchers' and no new information about Radovid or his advisor. Keira and Lambert decided to stay in Kovir and spend the winter with Triss and Geralt. Given the current state of the continent, there was really no other choice for them. Vernon Roche had been collected by a very non-descript man in Cyril's employ, and taken to Velhad.

Geralt and Eskel returned to their usual routines, keeping a wary eye open. They lived with an undercurrent of danger threatening to upset the comfort they had come to enjoy.

One evening, as the first leaves began to drift to the ground, Eskel and Brinna were just finishing their evening meal. As Brinna reached for his empty plate, Eskel grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap fully intending on having his dessert when a portal opened in the kitchen and the last person Eskel thought he'd see again walked through it.

"Get out of my house, Yennefer." He said releasing Brinna.

"For your information, I did not come to see you. I came to see Brinna." Eskel jumped up from the table and pointed at the door.

"Then use the fucking door! I'm sick of you thinking you can just waltz in wherever you want whenever you want!"

"Fine!" Yen went out the door. She banged loudly then came back in. "Better?" Eskel started to say something but Brinna moved to Yen's side.

"It's a start," she said looking at Eskel. He grimaced and sat back down. Brinna took Yen's hand. "What brings you here?"

"I met someone…who might be able to help you." She turned an angry eye to where Eskel sat as she continued. "I was going to say that when _someone_ yelled for me to get out."

"Don't push me, Yen."

"You know, I rather liked you better when you were quiet and kept your mouth shut."

"And I rather like it when you're not a bitch. Oh wait, that's never."

"Alright, that's enough from both of you." Brinna said firmly. Yen and Eskel stared hard at one another, reluctant to let it go. Yen was slightly surprised that the sweet little witch could raise her voice at all. She found herself liking Brinna and worried that Eskel was hard and overbearing. She was sure his newfound mouthiness extended to more than just herself. She turned her gaze back to Brinna with a flip of her raven locks.

"Anyway, he seemed very interested when I mentioned that you were a natural witch. He would like to meet you."

"Very well."

* * *

A few nights later they were all gathered at Geralt and Triss' around the warmth of the kitchen fire at Triss' suggestion. She thought keeping Eskel and Yen on neutral ground might be a better idea instead of invading his private space. She, too, had noticed Eskel's readiness to engage rather than tighten his jaw and walk away. It seemed having something, or rather some _one_ , to lose brought out the protector in him. Triss jumped as a firm knock came at the door.

"Well, that's unexpected." She said. Eskel just snorted as Brinna jabbed him in the shoulder. Triss opened it to admit Yennefer and her friend. A sorcerer. He was a decent looking man, tall and large in build without being soft. He wore lightweight leather armor under the bright blue open front robe with a sword belt hanging low on his hip. The sword was conspicuously absent, however. His age was not immediately determinable but his green eyes told Triss he seen much more than all of them put together. The witchers stiffened at his presence. Lambert and Eskel shifted to their feet, keeping their hands loose. Geralt remained seated watching intently. Sorcerers were not their most favorite of people.

"This is Jareth." Yen said without preamble then made introductions around the room. Jareth took in each of them as they were named as if he were committing every detail to memory. When Yen finally came to Brinna, his eyes brightened with interest and his manner became eager. He took a few steps in her direction.

"Amazing." He said breathlessly. Brinna's amber eyes watched him placidly as he approached her. "I'd like to do a few experiments with you…" his words were cut off as Eskel climbed over the table and threw him against the wall pinning him with his arm and holding his sword to the sorcerer's throat. Jareth simply held his hands at his sides without resisting.

"What was that?" he said through gritted teeth. "You so much as lay a finger on her and I'll gut you." The room was in turmoil. Geralt and Lambert were trying to talk him down while Yen cursed at him and prepared a shock spell, Keira and Triss attempting to talk her down. Amid the chaos, Brinna calmly and carefully laid her hand on his, the warmth of her touch easing his grip on the sword. His fingers reluctantly loosened and she took the surprisingly heavy sword and passed it off then gently inserted herself between him and Jareth, running her hands up his chest. She touched his face, trying to redirect his gaze. The vein in his neck throbbed relentlessly. He was angry. Not at the man in front of him, but at a memory. A memory of years of agony suffered because of an unnamed sorcerer.

"Eskel," She whispered. He looked down at her and his pulse eased. "It's alright. He didn't mean those kinds of experiments." Eskel took a deep breath and pushed past her before snatching his sword from Lambert and storming outside. Brinna calmly followed.

* * *

Yen stood at the window watching as Eskel raged and Brinna stood patiently with her hands folded in front of her. He would take a few steps away from her only to turn back, and continue his raving, his face red with anger.

"If he so much as touches her…" Yen threatened.

"He won't." Geralt said from the table behind her.

"And you know this how?" She asked turning partly toward him.

"I know Eskel. I know he would never hurt her." Yen turned back to the window and huffed.

"I do apologize. I had not meant to cause any sort of rift." The sorcerer said from his seat facing Geralt. Geralt kept his dealings with sorcerers to a minimum because they were all liars and deceivers in his opinion. But when he looked pointedly at Jareth, he saw honesty…and sorrow. Surprisingly, it was Lambert that responded.

"It's alright. We tend to be a bit sensitive when it comes to 'experiments'. Besides," Lambert shifted his gaze to where Yen was standing, "we don't know _anything_ about you." Yen just stiffened at his veiled accusation as she watched Eskel jump on his horse.

"If it's okay with all of you, I would wait until everyone is present before further explanation," he said apologetically. "I loathe repeating myself."

"Fair enough." Geralt said then left the room, followed by Lambert. Yen continued to watch out the window as Brinna sat on a cut log in the practice yard and carefully arranged her skirts as if an angry witcher had not just been yelling at her. How could she always be so calm and collected? The feeling of serenity that surrounded her seemed to make her impervious to outside agitation. The power she was capable of wielding would send men running in fear if they knew. Yen had felt a taste of that power at Kaer Morhen and witnessed the control she had over it. Yen always promoted her own power, always seeking more control. Brinna had it all at her finger tips and never said a word. Yen had never felt more jealous of someone in all her life yet unable to hate them.

* * *

A half-hour later Eskel rode back into the yard. Brinna stood and waited for him to dismount. She withheld her judgement from him. She always did. After all he had seen and done, she could understand his distress. He walked toward her and stopped leaving space between them. He reached out and took her hands in his and dropped to his knees in front of her, placing a kiss in her palms.

"I'm sorry." He said. He looked up at her and felt so terrible at the way he unloaded on her. And she had just stood there and took it. He didn't deserve her. He wondered if she knew the kind of power she had over him. He felt her caress his cheek.

"I love you, Eskel. Nothing could change that." She leaned down and kissed his lips.

* * *

Yen watched as Eskel dropped to his knees in front of Brinna. If it had been her, she would have sneered and walked away, leaving him to rot in his humiliation. But Brinna comforted him. Kissed him. She felt someone come up behind her.

"What are you thinking, Yennefer?" Jareth asked quietly.

"How can she forgive him?" Yen said bitterly.

"Love can forgive a great many things." He answered softly. "Come. Let them have their moment." Yen hesitated. "I realize she makes you want to take care of her but she is more than capable of taking care of herself." Yen tore herself from the window feeling empty. Geralt had never capitulated himself to her that way and he certainly wasn't about to now. No one had as a matter of fact without fear being an issue. She secretly wondered what it would be like to be worshiped that way, as a woman worthy of love. The door opened interrupting Yen's thoughts and Brinna entered followed by a much more subdued Eskel.

"Sorry about the…" he motioned to his sword. Jareth held up a hand to stave off further apology.

"No need. After all that you have suffered at the hand of sorcerers, I can't say I blame you. Please…," He gestured for him to sit as the others joined them. Jareth remained standing, walking back and forth. "I'm afraid Yennefer didn't give me a proper introduction before showing up on your doorstep with me in tow. Yes, I am a sorcerer. I am also a scholar. I have spent the better part of eight hundred years studying that around me. Unlike my brethren, I never felt the desire to exercise my power on or over anyone.

"When the idea of the witcher first came about, I begged the others to wait and let me find a better way. One that would have a higher rate of success, maybe even be a little easier on the boys undergoing the process. But they refused to listen and went on their way. Thus the Witcher was born, or rather created. They stopped telling me about their little experiments when they wiped out their entire pool of protégés but one and I gave them the big I told you so." Jareth turned his gaze directly to Eskel. "The experiments I wish to do with Brinna are not nearly anything that the three of you have suffered through. I merely wish to use some instruments to measure certain aspects of her strength.

"You see, my most recent project has been tracking magical anomalies. Sources, natural witches, even The Hunt. I know about the boy, Alvin, and Cirilla. The Tower of the Swallow. I don't live in an ivory tower shut off from the world. Through my research, I believe I have found a few natural witches over the past three centuries. I even met one of moderate ability. She was a lovely woman but sad. I found a new anomaly about twenty-five years ago. I followed the signature for a long time and then it just disappeared, obscured by some wide ranged magical disturbance but it reappeared about six months ago, with great fanfare, stronger than before." Eskel looked at Brinna who blushed. Six months ago, they were married and he took her to his bed for the first time. Obviously, something else happened that night as well. "I am certain Brinna is the one I have been tracking all these years and being able to finally meet her has been such a privilege though I must admit I wasn't expecting someone so young to be so…self-assured." No one spoke for a while. Here stood a sorcerer who lived before the time of the witcher. One who could have eased their burden. It made them think hard about the what ifs.

"Who was the one?" It was Brinna who spoke. She had a knowing look in her eye.

"A young lad. Very young. Too young for the trials but they did it anyway. My fellow sorcerers were trying to find that perfect age. They guessed poorly that time. They split up and tried their methods in secret. Each taking a slightly different approach. The lone survivor was taken to Keadwin. Somewhere in the Blue Mountains I believe. More than that I don't know." Geralt, Lambert and Eskel looked at one another. So, he really had been older than the stones of Kaer Morhen.

"What about Brinna? How can you help us?" Eskel asked.

"I know who is looking for her."

"We know who. Radovid's advisor." Triss said from a dark corner.

"Yes, Ms. Merigold, but I know _who_ he is. And more importantly, what he wants."


	20. Chapter 19: and Answers

"Yes, Ms. Merigold, but I know _who_ he is. And more importantly, what he wants." Silence. Their nameless, faceless enemy was about to be nameless no more. No one moved or looked around as they each prepared to process the information about to be given to them.

"Who is it?" Geralt asked, breaking the silence.

"His name is Isgareth. At least when I knew him. He likes to change his name every century or so. When I heard that Radovid had taken a monk for his advisor I was immediately suspicious. Isgareth is fond of hiding behind the cloak of purity. I made a trip to Redania and my suspicions were unfortunately confirmed. I didn't need to see his face. He may be able to mask his identity and his power from others but he can't hide from me. And his goal is not to eradicate magic as he would have Radovid believe. No, he wants something much worse. He wants to harness the magic, all of it, for himself."

"How is that possible?" Triss asked.

"The Conjunction of Spheres." Yen answered. "It was the original conjunction that brought magic here to the world as well as the monsters that witchers were created to fight. There are those that believe a new conjunction can be forced by using powerful magic. For instance, a source, like Ciri, or by tapping into the ancient magic that has lain dormant deep in the earth itself. If they can tap into just enough to bring it about, then they could somehow gain access to all of it. In order to use the ancient magic, however, there would need to be a conduit."

"Indeed. There is also the belief that there are those that have a natural, inborn ability to awaken and manipulate the ancient magic, thus bringing about the conjunction." Jareth looked at Brinna. Everyone else did too.

"Why now? Why not go after Ciri or one of the other witches? And how does he know where she is?" Triss insisted.

"Cirilla was, is, incredibly…erratic. Her ability to completely disappear from this plane makes her very hard to find unless she wishes to be found. Her training as a witcher also makes her quite formidable. Brinna on the other hand is, as they say, a sitting duck. From what Yennefer has told me of your trip to Kaer Morhen, Brinna is the first in a very long time, if ever, with the necessary power. She can summon the souls of the dead. Souls at peace do not rouse easily. Since I first found a natural witch I have been looking for others. I am not the only one. If I can track her, so can Isgareth. After all, he helped me track the first one. She is what began his obsession."

"What obsession?"

"His obsession for power. More and greater power. It has led him down a dark road of death and destruction. After he…killed her, I retreated to my lab and there, for the most part, I have stayed. I have done my best to thwart him when I have been able. There have been lives I have saved and others I have not. Then he just disappeared for a little more than a hundred years. I returned to my work but when I heard the rumblings in Redania, well…here we are."

"He's recreating witchers." Keira said.

"Is he now?"

"But the transformations are incomplete. He's using partial mutations and very powerful magic to speed up and amplify the process." Keira replied.

"Doesn't surprise me. He was one of the main creators of the process to begin with but left it for other things." Jareth crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I won't lie to you. This is not going to be easy. Isgareth is just as crazy as Radovid. Maybe more so. He craves power to the ruin of all else. You won't be able to do this alone. I will aid you as best I can but I am only one man. I suggest you try and get your king on board as well as anyone else with a sword. Isgareth will come at you from all fronts, not just the magical ones." Triss watched Jareth in the silence that followed. She kept having the feeling that she had seen him somewhere, a long time ago, if only for a moment. She moved from her place in the corner and walked toward him. He picked up on her searching look.

"Ms. Merigold, I can see you wish to ask me something."

"Somewhere in the back of my mind is telling me I should know your face." Jareth simply held her gaze.

"I wondered how long it would take you. Ms. Merigold, Triss, have you never wondered _why_ you were never the Fourteenth on the Hill?" Jareth watched his words sink in and the realizations spread across Triss' face.

"You were there." Triss' voice was quiet. Her mind floated back to Sodden and the fire, the blood and the bodies. The searing pain. She had indeed been injured in that battle. There had been a man's voice and the brief flash of his face and then he was gone.

"I am the last of an order of battlemages from long ago. Before so many of us turned into the sorcerers that you all hate and fear. I do have a sword and I know how to use it."

* * *

It was time to gather their resources. Yennefer looked for Ciri, Triss and Jareth went to the King, and Geralt and Eskel left for Velhad in order to bring back their spy.

Roche was very excited to see them. He had news. All of it good. He had heard from Ves for one. She had escaped back to Temeria and sought out Thaler, who in turn told her about Rowain and Vere. Thaler had also been recruiting men to fight. Fight what, he was unsure of, but fight he would. Ves had pulled together a surprisingly large band of men and a few women who wanted nothing more than to restore peace and freedom to their homelands.

It turned out that Cyril Vere had also determined who Kovir's traitor was. He had been trying to find a good time to tell Triss.

"Who is it, Roche?" Geralt pushed.

"Oh, no. You first. You didn't come here just for the fun of it."

"Radovid's advisor is the at the heart of all this. Turns out he's a sorcerer named Isgareth."

"Ploughin' sorcerers." Roche swore, resting his hands on his hips. "The chamberlain. The King's bloody chamberlain. Can you believe it? All the knowledge that prick has access to…it makes me sick."

"Are we sure about the chamberlain? He seems to be absolutely devoted to Tancred." Eskel asked Roche as they rode away from small cabin.

"Yes, unfortunately. Vere followed him one night as he left the castle. He met a hooded man in the forest to the east of the city. Said he pulled open his shirt and saw a brand of some sort. The hooded figure touched it and it began to glow. We believe he was coerced. Odds are the hooded man found something to blackmail the chamberlain with. When Geralt came to Pont Vanis the information going out slowed then again when you followed."

They rode hard for just over two days and delivered Roche straight to the castle. The gates, however, were sealed and under heavy guard. When they finally gained entry, the halls were bustling with ordered chaos and they quickly found out why. Lambert stood with Triss and Keira outside the council chamber, his bloody sword slung over the shoulder of his even bloodier armor. He looked at them in his usual sardonic manner.

"How was your trip? _I_ have had one _hell_ of day…"

 _The council was convening for the usual round of advisory nonsense. Cyril had sent Triss a very disturbing message but she had not had a chance to share it yet. Lambert sat lazily in one of the chairs and watched as the other nobles joined them. Cyril sat pointedly across from him and made eye contact. He shifted his gaze deliberately to the King's chamberlain then to Lambert's swords before meeting the witcher's gaze again. Lambert didn't shift his position but was immediately on high alert. Triss stood and began to go over the agenda for the meeting as the chamberlain poured wine for those in attendance. As was his custom, he served the King personally as an assistant served the others. Lambert watched him carefully without directly looking. Was it his imagination or was the little man sweating more than normal? Lambert leaned forward on the table looking bored._

 _The chamberlain retrieved the King's ostentatious jeweled goblet from the long table. He placed it on the tray and poured the wine. From a separate bottle. Then the smell hit him. The almond odor would be hidden from mortal senses, overpowered by the strong drink that the King favored. But Lambert's witcher senses could detect it easily. The chamberlain brought the goblet over and set it before the King. As he removed his hand that's when Lambert saw it; the slight tremble._

 _What happened next was so fast no one could accurately describe it but in Lambert's mind it lasted a lifetime. The King picked up his goblet to take his first drink when Lambert pulled his sword and leapt to the table top. In one swift move, he knocked the goblet to the floor and pinned the chamberlain to the wall with the sword point through his shoulder. Cyril Vere rose from his seat and called the chamberlain out as a traitor._

 _"He made me do it!" The chamberlain had screamed before his body had exploded._

* * *

Eskel left the castle alone. Roche had been set up in a suite of rooms in order to organize all the things they now knew and to plan their next move along with Cyril. Lambert went home to have a bath with Keira, and Triss and Geralt sat with the King, who was obviously very shaken at the subversion of one his most trusted. Eskel just wanted to see Brinna. When he arrived home he discovered her horse gone from the stable. He tended Scorpion, brushing him carefully and feeding him plentifully. The sound of the gentle clop of Brinna's horse intruded on his quiet. Eskel smiled. He entered the house and took the stairs two at a time then laid back on their bed fully dressed. He lay there for several minutes when he heard the door open and Brinna call out for him. He chose to remain silent and let her find him. After being away from her for nearly a week, he was feeling a bit playful. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and made a few adjustments to his clothes before putting his hands behind his head. Brinna entered their room to find him reclined back on the bed, his long legs crossed at the ankle, with a smile and a very firm erection. She smiled and laughed. It was music for his soul.

"I suppose you missed me?" She said, leaning against the bed post.

"I suppose I did. Geralt isn't nearly as pretty as you are." He grinned back at her. She moved to his side and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips before lifting her skirts to straddle him, sliding down his length. Eskel groaned and bucked his hips upward. It felt good to be with her again. He slid his hands around her waist and he rolled his hips beneath her as she gripped his arms. His need was strong and it wasn't long before he finished with a grunt. He opened his eyes a few moments later to see her gazing tenderly down at him.

"What is it?" He asked softly. She regarded him solemnly before speaking in a hushed voice.

"Eskel, I want a child. Your child." She said. If it was possible for one's heart to actually break, Eskel would have sworn his did just that.

"Brinna…I can't…"

"But if you could," she interrupted, "would you want to?"

"With you? In a heartbeat." Brinna slid her hands up his stomach under his shirt, slowly caressing his body. He felt a strange heat begin to build and settle low in his belly, making him hard. The heat became more intense and moved down between his legs turning into a burning pain causing him to break out in a sweat. He shifted beneath her uncomfortably. Then the urgency hit him. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He gripped her thighs as his eyes rolled back in his head and  
he desperately wished her to move on him, to relieve the pressure but Brinna remained firmly seated on him continuing to run her hands over him. He groaned in pain when the end finally came, the intensity of his release making him curl up around her. He dropped back to the bed panting, sweat running down his face.

"Wh…what did you do to me?" he asked.

"I reversed your infertility. For the moment."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. If my timing is right, there will a baby in late summer." Eskel pushed up and touched her cheek, kissing her gently.

"When will you know?"

"A month or so. But, Eskel, you might pass on some of your witcher's mutations. I can only force fertility, not change the fact that you have been mutated." Brinna thought for a moment he might be angry; that she should have mentioned that bit first. Eskel could only think of his dream and the child that bore his eyes.

"I love you, Brinna," was all he could say.

* * *

Roche leaned on the table looking at the map. He carefully moved his markers around, trying to anticipate what Radovid would do. He was a brilliant strategist in his own right, but Radovid…Radovid was genius. He had his work cut out for him. Everyone was supposed to be assembling in his suite, the front room which had been cleared of furniture save for a pair of tables in the center and several chairs lining the wall. It gave him room to pace and think. He looked up as Geralt entered the room behind a beautiful black-haired woman and followed by several others.

"Roche, you remember Yennefer." Roche stood upright and crossed his arms as he took her in. Yes, he remembered Yennefer from Kaer Morhen when they fought the Hunt where he had the opportunity to witness firsthand her acidic tongue. He'd also heard the tumultuous stories of her and Geralt. He just looked at her before training his gaze on the stranger among them.

"And him?"

"Jareth."

"Of?" Roche looked at Geralt expecting more.

"Nowhere. Just Jareth." Jareth finished. "I'm a sorcerer."

"That much is clear." Roche returned to his leaning position and glared at the sorcerer, ever diligent, ever wary, ever suspicious. "How do I know you can be trusted? I have come too far and lost too much to accept you just because…" His voice kept getting louder with every word.

"Roche. Relax. He's the one who told us about Radovid's advisor."

"Fine. But you had better not be hiding anything and I mean _anything_ from us. Too much is at stake and we don't have time for any ploughing secrets." The door opened again and the King joined them. He had abandoned his crown but still wore his royal finery and the demeanor of a king. He was followed in by two others, the Captain of the Royal Guard and the Master of Horse. The older man limped slowly across the room to the most comfortable chair and let out a groan as he lowered himself into it.

"I just received a missive from one of my men in the field." Tancred began as he paced the length of the joined tables and returned. "It seems that Radovid is recruiting for his army and outfitting his ships." He stopped at looked at Roche. "What does that tell you master spy? Because it sure as hell tells me the bastard is spoiling for a fight."

"Absolutely, Your Majesty. But a fight with who? If you had asked me that four or five months ago, I would have said he is trying to subdue those resistant to his rule. If we include everything we know about Brinna, I would say he's making a move to look for her. Probably both. In fact, I know it's both. Our causes are now intertwined."

"There will be no looking. They already know where to find Brinna." Jareth said. He proceeded to share his knowledge of Isgareth with those yet unaware.

"Isn't this just a ploughing mess." Roche replied. "Ves is waiting but she and Thaler can't do anything until we know what it is we're supposed to be doing."

"I haven't been able to find Ciri, either. I have been everywhere she would go. Even to her… _alchemist._ " Yen looked at Geralt and his eyes narrowed.

"What alchemist?"

"This half-elven alchemist. His mother was an elf. Ciri has spent the last three winters with him. Do I really need to go on?" Yen said, clearly irritated. Geralt just shook his head.

"The question still remains what do we do right now?" Charles asked. No one spoke for several minutes. Miles cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. The lines on his face seemed deeper in the shadows where sat but his eyes sparkled. He thanked Brinna as she handed him a mug of ale.

"You are all over thinking this. You already know what they are going to do." Miles took a casual sip and nodded his head in appreciation of the superior quality of his drink. "They have to come here."

"He's right. We've been so focused on our response to Radovid, we haven't thought about what he has no choice about." Roche agreed as he looked in Brinna's direction.

"In that case, it would help to find lodgings in town." Jareth said. Triss took a half step forward and looked at Geralt, who closed his eyes and slumped a bit where he stood.

"Oh, no. You and Yen can stay…"

"With us." Eskel finished for her. He and Brinna both saw the relief on Geralt's face as he nodded a silent thank you. Brinna slipped her arm through Yen's and immediately agreed.

"Yes. We wouldn't dream of you staying at an inn and what with Lambert and Keria, there is really no room to stay at Geralt's and I'm sure you wouldn't want to abandon your friend. There is plenty of room with me and Eskel." She said all this as she steered Yen out the door. Eskel and Jareth followed.

"That was quite well done of you," Jareth commented.

"Yeah, well," Eskel grunted. "Geralt has done a great deal for me lately. It's the least I could do to save him from that hell." Jareth laughed.

"Never mind that Yennefer and I would not be sharing a room." Jareth said. Eskel looked over at him carefully judging the expression he wore.

"You care for her. For some strange reason…" Jareth laughed again at Eskel's assertion.

"Indeed, I do, but she will have to come to me. I will not be led about by the nose as she has with…well, as she has with others." It was Eskel's turn to laugh.

"You can go ahead and say Geralt. We told him for years that she was playing him for a fool, but the fool wouldn't listen."

"And I am no fool."

* * *

Miles sat in the tavern late one evening after leaving the royal stables. It felt good to sit. He was getting too old for this. Maybe it was time to start training his replacement. There were two smart and eager young men that handled all the daily responsibilities. Either would make a good stable master. Ah well, he would think about that later. He had plenty left to give. He took a drink as a large, hooded man sat across from him. The bench creaked under his weight.

"I'm looking for someone." The stranger said languidly in a deep, gravelly voice.

"You might need to be more specific." Miles said setting his tankard down.

"A white haired witcher. Goes by Geralt of Rivia." Miles looked at him blankly, assessing the stranger.

"I know him. But the question is, who are you?" The man before him pulled back his hood just enough to expose his face. A set of yellow witcher eyes looked out at him from the face of a human mountain.

"Let's just say, I'm an old friend."

Geralt and Lambert were having a vigorous sparring session when Miles rode through the gate followed by someone else. They stopped and regarded their visitors. Geralt watched the mysterious guest with a tingling of recognition.

"Geralt. Someone came looking for you. Thought it might be best if you dealt with him here." Miles turned his horse and left. The man dismounted and lumbered closer.

"What do you want, Letho?" Geralt said. Letho chuckled and lowered his hood.

"Thought you might not recognize me."

"You're hard to miss."

"Indeed." The large witcher's eyes landed on Triss who came to stand at Geralt's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you came to your senses."

"I know you didn't come here just to comment on my love life." Geralt snapped. Letho looked to the other witchers as they gripped their swords tightly.

"No, I did not. I won't be long. I'm headed over the Dragon Mountains. I aim to not return this way again. I came across a training ground not long ago. A witcher training ground."

"They aren't real witchers."

"I'm glad you already know about them. I got close enough to hear them talk. They are after your friend there," he pointed to Eskel. "He apparently has something they want."

"They want me." Brinna said. Eskel reached for her arm to pull her back to him but she side stepped him and walked closer to the hulking witcher. Letho looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, I'll be damned. Never thought I'd see one of your kind again." He looked up at Eskel then Geralt. "Get ready. They are headed this way." Letho pulled up his hood and mounted his horse, an animal as large as he was, and he turned and rode out into the night.

* * *

The leaves continued to fall to the ground, creating a collage of gold, orange and brown. Life continued with anxious anticipation. Except for Brinna; her serenity wrapped around her as if she knew something no one else did.

The king sent his queen and heir to Lan Exeter but he remained behind. The city watch was heavily supported by the soldiers of Kovir and Roche continued to scheme and plan for any movement on the part of Redania. The witchers took various contracts to keep their minds and swords occupied before the lull of winter.

One morning, after Jareth and Yen left, Brinna opened the door to a nervous looking villager.

"Uh, I…I was looking for the m-master hunter, ma'am." The man twisted his hat in his hands looking pitiful and scared. Eskel heard and came to the door, pushing it open further behind her.

"I'm the master hunter." He said. The man's eyes bulged.

"A witcher. The stories are true. Ah, Witcher, sir…master…" The poor man stammered, unsure what exactly to call him.

"Eskel will do."

"Ah, Eskel, sir…I'm from Rus, a village a few hours ride north of here. I was sent for help. There is a beast taking our sheep, Mas…Eskel, sir. Now two of our lads have gone missing, too." He reached out a shaky hand with a worn leather pouch. "The Alderman sent payment. It's not much. Please, sir. My own boy tends the sheep as well. The wife and I…if something happened to him…" Eskel looked down at Brinna.

"Go." She said.

"Are you sure? I could get Lambert…"

"Lambert isn't here and Geralt is busy." She laid a hand on his chest. "These people need you. I'll be fine. If you leave now, you'll be back by tomorrow night."

"Alright." Eskel turned to the man outside his door. "I'll meet you out front in a few minutes." The man nodded as the door closed. Eskel checked his pockets for the necessary elixirs, reached up and felt the two sword handles then pulled Brinna into his arms. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She smiled happily up at him as he kissed her then left the house.

* * *

Eskel sat relaxed in the saddle, pulling his heavy cloak around him against the cold and giving Scorpion his head to plod along as he wished. He had made good time and finished the job in the late morning. A water hag had made its den in a nearby bog. It had been nicking sheep for some time but must have decided that the boys looked like fair game as well. The villagers had sent him on his way with overflowing gratitude even though they were unable to pay him much. And he was okay with that. Now he was riding into the sun as it sat half below the horizon.

The house with its curl of smoke from the chimney came into view and Eskel straightened up, clucking to his horse. It was nice having a home to come back to. He had been gone for barley two days but it was still nice. As he got closer he felt something was wrong. The wooden gate was broken and splintered; the iron hinges twisted. He rode through to find his friends waiting there. Keira and Yen looked at the ground while Triss and Lambert looked to Geralt. He jumped down and looked at them expectantly. Something akin to panic began to flutter in his chest. Geralt came to face him.

"Eskel…Brinna's gone. They took her." Eskel felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He pushed passed Geralt and into the house. It looked just like it did when he left except for the upside-down bowl and its contents strewn across the floor. He stood and looked around then leaned heavily on the table as the room began to spin.

"This isn't happening…"

"Jareth returned to his lab to see if he can track her." Geralt said behind him.

"Two days…I was gone for two days." Eskel turned and sat on the rough edge.

"We'll find her." Geralt said as the others joined him.

"They won't hurt her. They need her alive." Keira said. Eskel became more agitated as he ran his hands over his face.

"You don't…" he started to yell but stopped himself. They were his friends and were only trying to help. "You don't understand." He searched for the right words but decided to just come out with it. "Brinna might be pregnant." Triss gasped and reached for Geralt's arm.

"Yours?" Lambert blurted out in disbelief.

"Of course mine!" Eskel shook his head. He'd probably be just as disbelieving if their positions were reversed. "Sorry. She's able to reverse infertility. It hurt like hell, but Brin said she'd know in about a month or so. That was almost a month ago." Eskel chuckled darkly to himself. "Looks like I found a cure after all, Geralt."

"Is there a catch?" Geralt asked seriously and took a few steps closer to his friend.

"Some of the witcher mutations might pass through." Eskel said softly. Geralt looked over his shoulder at Triss. Her lovely green eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she gripped his arm tightly.

"I can live with that." He said quietly not taking his eyes from her.


	21. Chapter 20: Lost

The night was clear and the moon and stars shone brightly, lighting up the forest. The long shadows of the nearly leafless trees looked as if they were attempting to crawl away from their earthly anchors. Eskel had been standing out here for hours, watching the shadows lengthen. So long in fact that his fingertips had gone numb from the cold. He now stared out into the darkness at nothing. Instead, he was searching deep inside himself, digging deep into his witcher training to find that calm center, having to consciously do something that at one time was automatic. He was no good to Brinna if he wasn't able to think straight.

Someone joined him at the fence. He could feel the rail sag beneath the additional weight. Geralt. He didn't need to look to know who it was. The smell of the supple light weight leather, the slightly tangy odor of his preferred blade coatings and the lingering scent of strawberries and cream.

"Jareth is back." Geralt said quietly. The sorcerer had left moments after discovering Brinna missing in order to track her from his lab. He had been gone for four days. Four very long days. Yen had put him to bed nearly every night with a sleeping spell, so he would be rested. He had balked at first but eventually acquiesced because he knew he would not be able to fall asleep. He would lay awake wondering if Brinna was okay. If she was cold, tired, or hungry. If she was hurt. If she was carrying his child. If…If…If…

"Mmmm," was all the response Eskel gave as he continued to stare off into the darkness. Geralt didn't press him or say anything further. He turned and watched out in the night and would continue to do so as long as his friend wanted. He knew that when Eskel did move he would move with strength and purpose. Sometimes even a witcher need time to regroup.

"I should have sent Lambert." Eskel said after a lengthy silence.

"And they would have killed you." Geralt replied. Eskel looked over at him.

"You think she knew?" He asked. Geralt shrugged.

"Maybe." The witchers straightened up from the fence and walked toward the house. "Are you ready for this?" Geralt asked as he stopped Eskel at the door.

"Yeah. I am." Eskel said with a sigh and reached for the door and opened it. He was immediately assailed by a slender body with slim strong arms going around his neck. Eskel couldn't help but smile as he rested his hands on her small back.

"Ciri." Ciri pulled back and rested her hands on Eskel's shoulders. Her serious eyes bore into him.

"We will find her," she said, "and we will make that bastard pay." Eskel gave her a wry smile. She was fierce and strong. He was glad she was on his side. She was a good friend to have.

"When did you get here?" Geralt asked.

"Just now. A few minutes ago, really. Hannon said you were looking for me."

"I'm glad you came," Geralt said. He didn't have time to worry over his daughter's lover now. Maybe later. Roche and two sorceresses were seated at the table waiting along with Charles, Miles, and Kovir's King. Jareth cleared his throat.

"I found her." He stated simply. "She isn't far from here, a day's ride maybe a little more. Isgareth is either stupid or is trying to lure us out. I'm betting on the latter. He knows we will go after her and he needs to be rid of Eskel to proceed."

"We certainly wouldn't leave her in his hands," Triss interrupted.

"Of course not. But, as Isgareth sees it, Eskel is the one with the emotional tie. He is the one would go to any lengths regardless of the cost. The rest of us may not act quite as rashly. I do believe that he has vastly underestimated the bond between you and we can use that to our advantage."

"I pulled together a company of men that will be ready to go when I give the word." Charles informed them. "Whatever forces we face; my men will be up to the challenge."

"I can't ask you to do this," Eskel said quietly.

"You didn't ask." The King said. He stood and came to face the worried witcher. "I am a king defending my land and people from invasion and threat. I am also your friend, and friends lend aid to one another."

"Some of the mages from the council are prepared to come as well," Triss said. "A few of them are very skilled in protective runes and healing. I just hope time is still on our side."

"I realize I have been gone for some time, so please allow me to explain. I visited the widow of our erstwhile Chamberlain along with the King. It seems that Vere's discovery was no accident. The widow explained that he knew he was being followed. He led Vere out there that night, being unable to tell anyone directly. She assured us that he would have never willingly betrayed his King and country except that Isgareth tortured them, his family. When their small daughter cried out he could stand it no longer and gave in to Isgareth's demands. Geralt and Eskel coming to reside in the area also gave him an excuse to slow the information he gave out. He has always been on the side of Kovir."

"I offered the oldest boy, young man really, his father's position as my Chamberlain." Edward said mournfully. "It seemed to be the least I could do in light of all they have suffered and lost."

"Can you be sure that Isgareth won't try to come back and use him as well?" Ciri asked.

"Yes," Jareth responded. "I made sure of that." He dropped his gaze from them, something he rarely did when speaking, and continued. "I fear I have a confession to make before we embark on our mission. Mr. Roche accused me of hiding something. Not so much accused, as threatened me if I did. I can only beg your forgiveness but hope you will understand when I tell you what it is I have not divulged." Roche sat up straighter, his face pulled into angry lines. Everyone else seemed more willing to hear him out.

"Isgareth is my brother. Not just in the fraternal order to which we belong, but my flesh and blood brother. I know how this may look to all of you, but I assure you it will not influence my actions on your behalf. I have my own reasons for wanting to track my brother down and finish him. I have been a coward, but now I am again faced with the ultimate choice and find I have no choice. That very first natural witch we found and Isgareth killed…she was our mother. She is what began my fascination and Isgareth's obsession." No one spoke. What could they say? Jareth was faced with the task of hunting down and killing his own brother. There wasn't a man or woman present who would want to be in his shoes.

"That bastard!" Roche said harshly. He had been very fond of his mother, as she was the only parent he knew. "How could he kill his own mother?"

"How can anyone do the horrible things they do?" Jareth shrugged. "I have come to terms with it, but he cannot be allowed to continue. He must be stopped for good. I have sent Lambert and Keira to where Isgareth is holding Brinna. They will meet us in two days' time at another location. I have already informed them of everything I have disclosed to you tonight. They will be on their guard." Jareth quietly left the house while Charles, Miles, and Edward left to prepare the guard to leave at first light. Triss prepared a perfunctory meal but Jareth did not join them. Hours later after Triss and Geralt left and Yen and Eskel retired to bed, Roche found the sorcerer sitting outside in the dark and joined him on the fallen tree.

"My mother was a beautiful woman. Blonde, blue eyes and a serenity that boggled the mind. Much like Brinna. She wasn't nearly as gifted though. Her abilities were simple but it didn't dampen my fascination. When I discovered what Isgareth had done…angry didn't begin to describe what I felt. I fell into deep despair for a long time after that. It was when my brother began wreaking havoc again that I snapped back to myself. I realized I had to stop him. I had no choice." Jareth lapsed back into silence for a short time before turning to Roche.

"And you?" he asked the spy.

"I am literally the son of a whore. But she loved me as any other mother. I joined the army and the praise of my superiors brought me to the attention of King Foltest. He gave me opportunities that I would never have been able to have otherwise. After I became 'respectable' my mother refused to see me. Said she didn't want an old whore to taint my new life. She died when I was on a mission. I never forgave myself for that."

"Seems we're not that different after all."

"So it seems."

"I have bared my soul, Roche. Do you trust me now?"

"Yes, I think I do. And we always have a choice."

* * *

Pink streaked through the sky as the morning dawned slowly. The crisp air made waking difficult, except for Eskel, who had been awake for several hours already. He brushed his horse and prepared him for the ride ahead. He was a good horse, a royal gift, in payment for witcher's work.

The black coat shone beneath Eskel's hand, the slow repeated brushing loosening the dirt. Eskel saddled Scorpion and tied on the packed bags. He was ready to go and as soon as Charles and his company of soldiers rode by, he would follow. Only Roche and Jareth knew where they were to meet with Keira and Lambert. Eskel looked up as Geralt rode through the gate, leading a second horse.

"No need to ask if you're ready."

"No," he said as Triss and Yen exited the back door. Triss mounted up and Eskel led out Brinna's horse for Yen. Yen looked dubious at the placid mare. _At least she's white,_ she thought. She usually chose much more spirited mounts for herself.

"I assure you she's up to the task, Yen. I picked her out myself." Eskel said. Yen merely shrugged and mounted up. She didn't have time to quibble. They could hear the company of soldiers riding down the road. They met with the oncoming company, Roche and Jareth leading out followed by Charles and the King and fell in with them, Eskel slightly apart. He preferred to be alone with his thoughts just now. The horses trod the road around the city, heading eastward for several hours before turning north. Darkness fell and they made a simple camp for the night and began again just before dawn. In the late afternoon, they came upon a horse and rider standing in the road. It was Keira.

"There has been a slight change of plan," she said. Jareth dismounted and approached her.

"How so?"

"Isgareth has moved. He moved Brinna last night and moved his army of witchers to the other side of the bluff; just out of sight of where we were to make camp. He is just up the mountain here, set up on large outcropping." Keira looked over to Eskel still seated on and his horse. "She's fine. He has her suspended in a magical barrier."

"Can we get the barrier down?" Jareth asked.

"Yes. It will take some finesse, though. We will need to act tonight. He is definitely warming up for something big. There is a clearing in the woods to set up and leave the horses." Everyone dismounted and led the horses into the forest to the clearing and set a quick camp while Roche and Jareth conferred with Lambert who was waiting there. As dark descended, Jareth gathered the men and began to lay out their new plan. Eskel felt a hand on his arm. Lambert inclined his head away from the group.

"Grab your bow," he said softly. Eskel did as he was bid and met Lambert and Keira just under the trees. They were having a rather heated, albeit quiet discussion.

"Let me handle it, Keira," Lambert said as Eskel approached. "Eskel, for all this to go off, we need to distract Isgareth. Freeing Brinna from that prison or whatever is probably the quickest way to do that. He's drawing power off her as long as she is in it."

"Okay." Eskel said, his relaxed tone belying the turmoil inside his head.

"There are some magically charged stones creating the circle around her," Keira explained. "We need to break the circle to free her. Just knock one of the stones _out_ of the circle."

"Things are rarely that simple, Keira."

"Yes, well, this is. Now, off with you…" Keira opened a portal and Lambert led Eskel through. They exited the portal on a small wooded bluff looking down the mountain side. Across and down on a larger plateau was Isgareth. And Brinna. Eskel's breath caught as he saw her form suspended in a column of bluish light fed from seven pulsing stones. He just stared down at the way her head hung back, her back slightly arched, and her hair blowing gently in some non-existent wind. She looked like a mummer's marionette, hung up after a performance. Eskel fought the rage boiling up inside him. He wanted nothing more than to reach across the gap and squeeze the life out of Isgareth with his bare hands.

"Hey…" Lambert jostled him out of his macabre fantasy. "Focus." Eskel took a deep breath and cleared his head. "You need to shoot one of those stones out of the circle." Eskel gave a curt nod and pulled a fine elven arrow from his back and nocked it against the tight string. He lifted the bow and began to pull back. Lambert laid a hand on his extended arm, lowering the arrow point, and looked him squarely in the eye.

"You only get one shot at this, Eskel. Only one." Lambert removed his hand and stepped back, clearing the path. Eskel heard the unspoken in his voice; there would be no second shot. _Only one._ Elhadron has said that to him once. _You only need one shot to be successful, Eskel. That is what you should strive for with the very first arrow. Only one._ He had taken that to heart years ago, and now somehow his and Brinna's life depended on it. _Only one._ Eskel lifted the bow and pulled back, the muscles in his shoulders and back gathering together to hold the powerful bow in position. His witcher eyes focused on the stones encircling Brinna and he zeroed in on the best shot. The feathers brushed past his cheek as he released both breath and arrow, watching the slender projectile fly over the upward slope of the mountain and make contact with the blue stone as it pulsed. The roughhewn stone slid ever so slightly out of the circle. The column of blue light flickered and vanished, dropping Brinna to the ground. Eskel watched her intently. _Get up._ She rose to her feet, shook her head and brushed out her skirts. She looked up and he knew she saw him because she smiled and lifted her hand. Then she shot a pursed look over her shoulder and grabbed the stones and began to throw them over the edge of the bluff.

"Come on, we need to go." Lambert said and Eskel followed him back through the portal. They found themselves returning amidst the flurry of soldiers preparing for battle. The magical alarms that Keira had set were going off. The time to move had come. Eskel returned his bow and arrows and downed a bottle of Tawney Owl then ran Hanged Man's Venom down both his blades.

The light mail chinked together of the nearly forty men that had willingly followed Charles. They were silent as they steeled their nerves for battle. Each man held a hard glint in his eye, knowing well the horrors of a battlefield, yet they had come. Three of the seven mages who had accompanied the troop knelt around the fire, mixing herbs and preparing brews. The other four stood at the rear of the ranks, staves at the ready.

Eskel took his place in the front with his friends. Each had paired up: Geralt and Triss, Lambert and Keira, Edward and Charles. Even Yen and Jareth stood beside one another prepared to work in tandem. Only he was alone.

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice said from behind him. He turned to see Ciri smile up at him. "Looks like it's the two of us."

"Looks like."

"Try not to get in trouble this time, huh?"

"I'll try." Eskel gave a chuckle. The last time they had a fight on their hands, Ciri had saved Eskel's life. A fact he would be forever grateful for.

The company began to move toward the wide path up the mountain. They rounded a copse of dense trees and started up the low ascent only to come face to face with a small army of the would-be witchers. They were easily twice their own in number. Steel rang out loudly in unison. Charles and Edward came to the forefront.

"Go," Edward said quietly looking to Eskel then Geralt and Lambert. The three witchers and their companions broke into a hard sprint up the slope and around the host in front of them. They of course ran their swords through a few on the way up. It would be a waste not to. Eskel slashed at least half-a-dozen of them, allowing the blade poison to do its job. A few at the rear turned to take on the witchers while the main body pressed forward. Yen and Triss crushed them beneath two spells of fire and lightning clearing their path up the mountain side.

They measured their paces trying to ignore the clash of metal on metal coming from behind them. They neared the bluff that Isgareth had chosen and saw him shaking Brinna and yelling at her.

"Isgareth!" Jareth called up to the crazed sorcerer. Isgareth dropped Brinna's arms and came to the edge, looking down. His bright blue eyes were wide and held a crazed look.

"Jareth. I might have known you'd have been involved in all this. Meddlesome bastard. No matter, brother. It seems I have out maneuvered you this time," he said triumphantly and gave a wave of his hands, opening portals on both sides of them. More of his mutant army filed through. "Really, Jareth. This has been too easy. You didn't seriously think I would put all of my forces at the bottom of the mountain, did you?" He laughed heartily before turning to his men. "Kill them!" The pseudo-witchers moved in, drawing their weapons. Jareth drew his sword, an ancient longsword with a dark blue stone set in the pommel. He swung in a wide arc, the blue stone glowing below his grip, and struck the first of the on comers releasing a massive shock wave knocking them all to the ground. They watched as the attackers slowly regained their footing, blood trickling from their noses and ears. Geralt, Lambert and Eskel jumped at the opportunity to finished as many as they could yet more still came at them.

"Get ready. I can't focus my energy like that for a while." The group separated, drawing off the false witchers in to smaller more manageable groups. Triss, Yen and Keira used their magic in alternating spurts to quell the insurgents while the sword wielders slashed and sliced expertly through flesh and sinew; yet they kept coming. Eskel put all his signs to use but tried not to expend all his stamina. He spun and came down hard with is blade sinking into one of their many enemies. Yanking his blade free he raised in time to block another side swing while Ciri ran Zireael through one man's chest before twisting it and pulling it free.

They fought one after another in a seeming endless line, the dirt beneath their feet turning to mud as it mixed with the blood of their foes. Yet they still came. They fought with fury and vigor that seemed unnatural. How many had Isgareth created? How many more were to come? Eskel knew they had to be out numbered. Two swords came down at him and knocked him back. Slipping in the mud he fell to the ground. He blew them back with aard before setting them afire. Ciri teleported to his feet and slid her slim sword through their torsos before turning to pull Eskel to his feet.

"Here they come," she hollered over the din. They faced out, standing back to back fending off another wave. Eskel threw his sword up to block and took a step forward to push back. However, his foot found rough, uneven ground and he slipped in the mud. His sword arm came up to regain balance, but the move left him vulnerable. He felt the sting of the steel as it slipped past his defenses and sunk into his abdomen. Eskel staggered as he watched the sword slide from his body, dripping with blood. Time slowed, and he was vaguely aware of Ciri screaming out to Geralt after she felled the man in front of him. Ciri took her stance in front of Eskel, doing her best to protect him.

"Geralt!" Ciri screamed again. Eskel dropped to a knee, holding his hand against the gut wound. Pulling his hand away the dark red made his head spin. _No_. He managed to raise his sword to block weakly against a new assailant. Geralt looked up at Ciri's scream to see Eskel down and blocking a rather large brute. He ran hard and slammed into the man, knocking him to the ground before deftly slicing his head off.

"Eskel," Geralt called to him but Eskel just held his hand to the wound, blood seeping through his fingers. Eskel gave a faint shake of his head and fell back, the finely crafted steel sword slipping from his fingers. Triss dropped to Eskel's side and began to work what magic she could to try and save him.

"Hold on Eskel…" Triss said. _So much blood. So much…_ Geralt and Ciri continued to defend their friend as the others converged on their location. They were soon surrounded. There were just too many.

Suddenly the man before Geralt stopped fighting as the point of a translucent sword burst through his chest. The body fell and a familiar ghostly face smiled at him. Geralt relaxed and straightened taking in the scene around him. Sword wielding specters swept down the mountain, clearing away their enemies. When all had been swept from the field of battle, they stood and panted as the apparitions faded from view.

Eskel lay on the ground, pale as Triss and Kiera tried to work over him. Geralt knelt on the injured witcher's other side and gripped his hand, Lambert stood at his feet. Jareth approached and sighed wearily. There was so much blood, it began to pool beneath Eskel. The wind blew gently and the hair on his neck stood on end. Jareth felt a warmth wrap around him and a strange magic fill him. He looked up to the bluff and saw Brinna there, an ethereal wind blowing around her. She was tapping into the ancient magic. And she was giving it to him.

"Step away." He said quietly.

"I can't…Eskel…he isn't responding…" Triss cried.

"Please. I have never wielded this kind of power before." Lambert pulled the sorceresses away from their dying friend. Eskel's breath was shallow and he struggled to remain conscious. Jareth worked his spell with a newfound sense of power. He had never felt such a surge of sheer will. No wonder Isgareth wanted it so badly.

Jareth released the spell at its pinnacle with a shower of sparks that settled around Eskel then dimmed and faded. They watched and waited. Triss let out a sob as Eskel's chest stopped moving, his hand falling from Geralt's grip. It was too late. Geralt and Lambert hung their heads. Eskel had breathed his last.


	22. Chapter 21: Yet Hope Remains

Brinna blinked her eyes several times as her cheek rested on the cold stone. She was finally free of the prison of light. Pushing up, she shook her head before standing up and shaking the dirt from her clothes. A shiver of something familiar ran up her spine and she straightened and looked across the path up the mountain. Eskel. Her Eskel stood on a small wooded outcropping, bow in hand. He had freed her. Brinna smiled and raised her hand to wave at him to let him know she was alright. That they would be alright. She could already feel his strong hands and warm embrace as he held her. His hot breath and hard body as he made love to her.

A deep laugh interrupted her pleasant musings. She looked over her shoulder to Isgareth as he looked down the path. There was no way she would let him put her back in that…that…hell. The circle forced her to connect with the deepest magic, ancient by anyone's standards, then he fed off her and there was nothing she could do. He had created so many of his abominations using her magic to aid the process. She felt tainted having had this connection with him; her mind was awash in his filth. The venom he held for his brother and the evil he had done to his own mother. She felt it all. Grabbing the closest of the stones, she threw it over the edge of the plateau. She made sure to throw it as far as possible. Having eight brothers had certainly proven beneficial as the stone disappeared into the distant brush.

She continued to lob the stones in various directions being careful not to draw Isgareth's attention. As she reached for the last one, a cold hard hand gripped her arm and yanked her roughly to her feet. Isgareth grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as he railed at her.

"How did you get out? Where are my stones?" Every word he uttered dripped with bitterness and hatred. Brinna stood her ground but fear ran rampant through her as this sorcerer flung his spittle and anger in her face.

"Isgareth!" Jareth's voice called from below. Isgareth released her but not before hitting her with a stunning spell. Brinna fell back to the ground unable to move or speak. She could hear Isgareth taunting Jareth and whomever else was with him. The ground beneath her shook and then the clash of swords rang out. A tear slid from her eye and wetted the stone under her cheek.

The fighting went on for some time before Brinna realized she could move again. Slowly she stood and crept toward the edge of the plateau. Up here she was isolated from the fighting but she felt every clash of metal in her soul. Isgareth held his staff and lobbed balls of lightening onto the battle field. The King's army was holding the line further back but her friends and her husband had come up the mountain for her. And they were grossly outnumbered. She watched as Geralt cut down two of the would be witchers in a single sweep of his sword, Triss at his back throwing fire. She couldn't find Eskel. Her heart began to beat faster as panic swept in. They all fought in pairs, Geralt and Triss, Keira and Lambert, Jareth and Yen. But what about Eskel? There was a flash of blue light that drew her eye. Ciri. She watched as Ciri stood over Eskel and pulled him to his feet. They turned back to back as a new wave of attackers came their way. Ciri slung her fine sword with skill and grace, slicing through flesh and sinew. She reached up to wipe the blood from her face as a blade came toward her. She blinked out in a flash of blue only to reappear behind her assailant, her blade running him through. Brinna looked to Eskel and in a single beat, her whole world came to a standstill. Eskel blocked but was thrown off balance by the uneven ground. She watched in horror as a sword slid point first into his belly. The sound of Ciri's voice rose above the noise as Eskel dropped to a knee but continued a weak defense. Geralt body checked Eskel's assailant then masterfully turned his sword on the offending man. Brinna's dread became more intense as she saw her beloved witcher fall to the ground, his sword falling from his grasp. The others grouped around Eskel on the ground, Triss leaning over him. She heard a deep malevolent laugh behind her.

"I told you I would break you." Although his breath was hot as it raked over her neck, it chilled her to the core.

"No…" The spilling of Eskel's blood was too much. The concert in her mind reached ear shattering levels as she raised her hands up beside her. She reached down deep into the ancient ground, searching for the blood of the dead. She called out to them and they came. All of them. Before her stood a ghostly army of witchers, from all schools and all time.

"Help them. Please…" she spoke softly. They swept forward in a shimmering wave, swinging their frosty blades.

"What have you done?!" Isgareth watched as his forces were cut down by an untouchable army. "This can't be happening." He turned to her, seething. "I have still won, little witch. Your precious witcher is as good as dead. The red-headed sorceress can't help him now." He reached out to grab her but received a painful sting as he touched her skin. Brinna's face was impassive as she stared back but the lump in her throat left her unable to utter a word. Isgareth took a few backwards steps then disappeared.

Moving to the edge of the rock, she looked down. Eskel was struggling to hang on. Isgareth had done something to him with that sword. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow, letting her pain pull her down to the deepest parts inside herself. The pulsing energy filled her, surrounded her and she allowed it to consume her. She would not be broken. Opening her eyes, her gaze fell on Jareth and she reached out with her soul, feeding him the warmth that filled her, letting it wrap around him and infuse him. She watched as he cast his spell, the shimmering stars falling, the sound of Triss crying out in grief.

Isgareth was gone. He had won. Or so he thought. Brinna made her way down from the jutting plateau, stepping over the multitude of bodies as they were pulled relentlessly into the earth in her wake. Lambert stood with his arms around Keira and Triss. Yen stood slack and empty to the side while Geralt slid Eskel's sword back into the scabbard but otherwise remained kneeling beside his fallen brother. Ciri had vanished when Eskel took his last breath. Brinna couldn't blame her. Watching another witcher die was probably more than she was prepared to handle.

The wind blew across the mountainside chilling their souls yet the trees remained untouched. Jareth looked up and saw Brinna moving like an angel toward them. She knelt beside the inert body of her beloved witcher and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Eskel…" She traced her fingers over the scars running down his face but his eyes continued to stare up into nothingness.

"Brinna, I…" Geralt began but Jareth interrupted his thoughts.

"He's not dead, Geralt." Heads whipped toward Jareth.

"What?" Geralt said shortly. Jareth stood there, exhausted, spattered with blood and dirt and gave them a wan smile. He gestured before him but said nothing.

Brinna hung her head as her final tears ran down her cheeks and fell, soaking into the fabric of his armor and she breathed words unintelligible to the others. Suddenly Eskel's chest heaved with a deep breath, he blinked and sat up. He ran a hand over his head and his eyes darted about him before his gaze fell to Brinna and he pulled her to him and brought his mouth down on hers. The warmth of her breath on his face, the taste on her lips invigorated him. Geralt stood, giving them space.

Jareth cast a spell and the lovers disappeared from view. Geralt took Triss' hand and led her back down the mountain followed by Lambert and Keira. Yennefer continued to watch the place where she knew Eskel and Brinna lay together. She said nothing but felt the immensity of the moment. A large dirty hand appeared in front of her. Yen looked perplexed at it then at the man offering it. Jareth just smiled and lifted his hand slightly as encouragement. She placed her slim hand in his and his grip closed around it, pulling it to his lips before walking with her down the mountain slope.

* * *

Eskel pulled Brinna down to the ground cradling her on his arm as he rested on his hip and elbow. He kissed her as if his very soul depended on it. He pulled up and looked down at her and smiled. She laughed with pure joy as she caressed his face.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said breathlessly.

"I never had a doubt." She said with an incredible surety. He returned to her, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. He really wanted to do more - much, much more - but he was feeling light headed and worn from exertion and blood loss. Brinna's gentle hands ran up his neck and through his thick dark hair. Eskel tightened his hold around her as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent.

"I heard you call me in the dark. Your voice was all around me and I wasn't sure which way to go. Gods, Brinna, I was so worried about you. I couldn't eat or sleep. Yen had to put me to sleep at night. My mind wouldn't stop racing; wondering if you hurt, or if…" Eskel trailed off not sure what he wanted to say next. Brinna's slim fingers lifted his chin to face her.

"Eskel…"

"Yes?" He asked expectantly. She watched his elongated pupils dilate in the dark, the shiny yellow minimizing.

"You're going to be a father, Eskel." His eyes grew wide and he grinned.

"Yeah? You're sure?" Brinna smiled and nodded. Eskel kissed her deeply as he ran his hand over her now flat belly. He got unsteadily to his feet and pulled her up. Brinna steadied him with her arm around his waist and he put his over her shoulders as they walked down the mountain path.

* * *

The unlikely group of friends sat around the fire as one of the mages served them some hot soup and bread. He started with the King and worked his way around the circle. Eskel downed his heartily as the mage extended a bowl to Brinna. She blanched then jumped up from where she sat and ran into the woods. The mage looked puzzled and sniffed the soup as the king chuckled knowingly. He shuffled off, still sniffing at the bowl and muttering to himself. Eskel smiled sheepishly to his friends.

"She's pregnant."

"So it worked?" Geralt asked, Triss tensing at his side.

"It did." Brinna returned and sat next to Eskel, leaning on his shoulder. Edward rose and handed his chunk of bread to her.

"Here, this might go down a little easier," he said kindly to her. She accepted and thanked him before beginning to pick small pieces from it. Edward smiled down at her and made his way back to his spot on a felled tree.

"This went off much better than expected, I have to say." He said.

"Casualties?" Geralt asked.

"Three. Which isn't bad considering." Charles responded as he looked at his friend and Liege. Edward was sporting a rather large bandage around his upper arm. He rolled his eyes at Charles' tone.

"This doesn't matter," Edward gestured with his injured arm. "We put a stop to something potentially dangerous tonight." They could all agree on that point. Lambert shifted and kept looking at Eskel but his curiosity could no longer remain silent.

"I watched you die, Eskel. How is it you are sitting here right now?" Lambert's tone was angry but those that knew him best knew that his emotions sometimes got the better of him. He had been there to see Vesemir's body and had mourned him greatly. Losing another of their number had weighed heavily. He felt Keira lean forward in interest.

"He never died," Brinna said in a slightly hoarse voice. "Isgareth had that blade coated in something to prevent healing. After Eskel fell, Isgareth disappeared but didn't leave. I could still feel his presence. He needed to see Eskel die. I knew Jareth had the knowledge to cast the appropriate spell but he was spent and lacked the ability to circumvent to poison. So, I fed him my magic."

"I know now why my brother seeks that power so fervently." Jareth turned his gaze to Lambert and Keira. "Brinna is right. I was completely spent. With her magic I was able to heal Eskel and put him into a deathlike state. I knew Isgareth was gone when Brinna pulled her power back and joined us on the mountain."

"But _why_? What is so special about Eskel? No offence."

"None taken. I think."

"He wanted to break me. He thought that by killing Eskel, I would stop fighting him. He couldn't have been more wrong." Brinna fell silent and Eskel pulled her into his lap and held her tightly. She began to nod off in his arms.

"What about those ghosts? They were all witchers. Every last one of them. I even saw Vesemir and Leo."

"I called them," Brinna said sleepily. "They felt Eskel's blood and were crying out. I called them and they came."

* * *

Geralt leaned against a tree and watched the fire die out. Looking around he saw individuals curled on their sides, Lambert spooning with Keira and Eskel protectively covering Brinna with his arm and leg. He didn't blame him. She was going to have his child. Something they had long left as lost to them.

Despite this hopeful glimpse into the future, Geralt could not help but think of Ciri. The look on her face as she watched Eskel bleed out at her feet. The sound she made when he gave up his final breath. Or at least what they thought was his final breath. She had teleported away before he could reach her.

"Thinking about Ciri?" Geralt looked up to see Yen approach him.

"Yes. She needs to know that Eskel didn't die. I'd hate for her to lose it again, like with Vesemir." Yen agreed and opened a portal. "Let me." For once Yen didn't argue with him and he entered the portal alone. He stepped out in front of a modest cottage surrounded by various plants and flowers on the outskirts of a small village. There were comfortable looking chairs on the worn boards of the porch; a warm light coming from inside. Stepping up on the porch he raised his hand to knock but the door opened and he was face to face with a man of clear elven heritage. Hannon. He was tall and lean, bearing many of the elvish markers. Except for the ears. His were only very slightly elongated. He stood back and motioned for Geralt to enter.

"Ciri is through there." Geralt nodded and walked to the inner door. He pushed it open to a small bedroom, Ciri curled up on the bed with its rumpled sheets, still wearing her blood stained clothes. Someone had been laying with her, comforting her. Geralt went to her side of the bed, his leather creaking as he sat beside her and rested a hand on her hip. She gave a jolt then sat up and flung her arms around his neck.

"Ciri…"

"I can't believe this! It's just like with Vesemir. I keep seeing his face over and over…Then his face turns into yours…

"Ciri…" Geralt placed his hands on either side of her tear streaked face.

"What?"

"Eskel isn't dead."

"What? But...How…I watched…the blood."

"He was dying but Jareth and Brinna saved him. Something like what Avallac'h did to you. It was a rouse to fool Isgareth. He is alive and well…and going to be a father." Ciri sat back wiping away the tears.

"Whoa." Geralt laughed at her astonishment. Hannon appeared in the doorway with a cup of tea in hand. He came in and placed it on the table by the bed.

"I thought you might like this, now that you're feeling better." Ciri smiled up at him and he inclined his head then left the room again. Geralt raised an eyebrow as she sipped the hot beverage.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just looking after you. If you need it. Do you?" Geralt glanced at the door.

"No. Hannon is wonderful. Sweet. Kind. And…" Ciri trailed off.

"And…?"

"And none of your business. I'm happy. I've spent the last three winters with him and I like things this way. Why are you so concerned anyway? Did Yen send you?"

"No! I…well, I just thought that you were, ah…" Geralt cleared his throat and Ciri laughed.

"I like women just as well as men, but Hannon is who I want now. The fact that he is a man is secondary really. I would have been just as happy had he been a woman." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "That elven sage, by the way, was a woman." Geralt stood abruptly and went about adjusting his armor.

"Okay. Well. Good. I'll just go. I just thought you should know that Eskel is fine." Ciri laughed at him again as he headed toward the door.

"Give Eskel my love. And thank you." Geralt nodded and left the bedroom and looked around. Hannon stood over a high table with a pair of spectacles perched on his nose plucking seeds from a dried flower.

"Didn't think elves needed glasses." Geralt said quietly.

"I'm only half an elf," Hannon said as he finished his inspection and set the glasses down. "And I don't need them. They're for magnification purposes only. You're Geralt." It wasn't a question.

"Sounds like you have been shaken down by Yen."

"You could say that." Hannon said, his tone stiff.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to interrogate you. I'm happy to leave Ciri to her life and let her make her own decisions about it." Hannon relaxed visibly.

"Thank you."

"Take care of my daughter." Geralt said as he left the cottage.

* * *

Brinna rode in front of Eskel, resting against him. She had tried to ride on her own, but having barely slept and eaten for so long had made her too weak. Eskel was secretly glad. He wanted to keep her as close as possible. Geralt and Triss rode on either side of them. Lambert suggested that they ride on ahead, take Brinna home. Edward had adamantly agreed. Eskel was surprised by Lambert. He never seemed to worry over anyone but himself before. Keira had certainly affected a change in him. And despite her love of the finer comforts of life, Keira seemed completely content in remaining on the road with Lambert.

They arrived at the house of the master hunter well after dark. Geralt set fires in the hearths while Triss pulled together a meal. The four ate together, Brinna managing to keep her diner down. Triss conjured a large hot bath, then she and Geralt left.

Eskel undressed, dropping his gear with great relief then gently untied Brinna's laces and pushed her clothes down letting her skirt pool around her feet. She sighed as the fabric left her body. She never wanted to see that dress again. It was one Isgareth had given her a few days after her capture when he magnanimously allowed her to bathe.

She felt Eskel take her hand and lead her to the waiting bath. The hot water felt good as she sunk down into its soapy depths nestling between his long legs. Laying back, Eskel wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she traced over the scars on his forearms. After washing, Eskel carried her upstairs where they lay and drifted off to sleep in the comfort of one another's arms.

The following morning, Eskel found his vigor renewed and Brinna welcomed him. The love they made was not gentle, but rough and demanding; each seeking to pull continued solace from the other. Being two days from death's cold grasp, Eskel reveled in the life pulsing through his veins as his body convulsed with pleasure.

Eskel rose from bed as Brinna drifted back to sleep after a second round of a gentler, more tender lovemaking. He stood looking out the window at the snow drifting lazily to the ground. All before him white and peaceful. But _he_ was still out there. While the winter would buy them time, they would eventually have to confront Isgareth and, ultimately, Radovid.

But that was a thought for later. For now, Eskel would be content.


	23. Chapter 22: A New War

Evidence of impending spring began with the slow, steady drip of snow melting from eaves of buildings creating icy spikes that hung like teeth biting into the still frigid wind. The gray and white palette of winter began to make way for patches of brown and green, the roads turning muddy amidst the swatches of dormant grass. The oncoming of warmer temperatures also brought with it the early return of Kovir's monarch to his summer seat and in his wake came the military leaders from the various garrisons throughout the kingdom. The commanders, generals and captains converged on Pont Vanis at the order of their royal leader who sent missives out at the very first sign of a change of seasons.

The men ranged in age from the young newly commissioned, the middle aged men still in the prime of their lives and careers to the grey who no longer wielded a sword but instead wielded a sharp mind, full of a vast array of experience and knowledge. They were greeted by King Tancred Thyssen, Captain Charles Davis, and Commander Vernon Roche.

General Manis, who led the others into the hall, was the oldest and most experienced man present and eyed Roche suspiciously. His bearing was straight and his walk strong belying his age despite the white hair that capped his head. The dozen men stopped before their King and took a knee before him and rose at his command.

"Manis, I'm glad to see you were able to come as well. Your wisdom will prove invaluable."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I could do nothing more when summoned, considering…" The General looked Roche up and down openly and with obvious disdain.

"Ah, yes. I'd like to introduce Commander Vernon Roche."

"I know who he is…Sire." Manis said curtly. "The question is who does he serve and can he be trusted?" Roche held his position and his face expressionless even at the continued assessment by the men before him. He would not let them perceive any weakness in him. His new uniform gave him a measure of confidence he had lost in the last few years. It was similar in style to the one he wore under Foltest, just different colors. The red, gold and white were impractical for the field and he would have to have a second made in dark, less noticeable colors.

Yet, it wasn't truly the uniform that gave him the boost. It was that he was _doing_ something again and he was making strides. It was having someone to recognize his abilities and strengths and use them to their fullest. It was almost like old times except it was missing one thing. Or rather one person.

"He answers to me. The rest is my concern. Just know that he has my trust and the weight of the Crown behind him."

"What about them?" Manis jerked his head to the side where three witchers leaned casually against a broad pillar. His disgust at their presence was palpable. After the death of King Esterad Thyssen, there had been talk of the Lodge and sorceresses thus Manis had shunned mage and mutant alike. And his hatred was for them was virulent.

"They will be joining us in our venture. They will also have other, more…unsavory…jobs to do. Things that we will not involve ourselves in."

"Forgive me for saying so, but I don't like it."

"It is not for any of you to like or dislike. They are masters of their craft, have seen far more than the lot of you put together and more importantly have my confidence. There are also a few others but we'll leave it for now. Captain Davis will show you to your quarters. We will resume tomorrow." Tancred rose from his throne and left Charles to shepherd the military leaders away.

When the Witchers and Roche joined him, the King was slouched down in his seat in his study already cloaked in his alter ego, Edward. The new young chamberlain poured ale and set the mugs around the table before taking his leave.

"We have our work cut out for us. Manis is a beast and absolutely loathes your kind. Triss, too. The others will not naysay him either. He served my father when he was young and earned his stripes. Full of very valuable knowledge. We have to get him to see past his distrust. And he certainly distrusts you, Roche."

"That much was clear."

"I am counting on you to pull this together." Edward declared, rendering Roche speechless as he choked on his ale. "Despite your…personality flaws, you have a rare talent to engender loyalty and unite people. We need that just now. I need it."

"I don't know what I could do. They seemed damned loyal to you already." Roche replied. Edward waved his hand dismissively.

"It has only been in the last few years that we have transformed Kovir's mercenary army into the army of the crown. Most of those men were mercenaries not long ago. And mercenaries answer to two things. Gold and power. Mostly gold. They have little to no respect for a king for a king's sake. I throw gold at them and they answer. You, however, have exactly what those men would willingly unite under. Manis is a different story. He was my father's man. Served faithfully in the small regiment the crown did keep at the time. You win him over and the others will fall in more readily, but it won't be easy."

* * *

Roche eased Kovir's military leaders into the plans he had tentatively laid over the winter. He took their suggestions and either rejected them, citing his reasons or making adjustments to his carefully laid plans. Manis began to open up to Roche's way of thinking until Roche introduced Jareth. Then he had the audacity to follow that up with the fact there would also be three sorceresses intimately involved as well as the witchers. Manis had shut down after that. Roche just shook his head and kept going. He would make headway with or without Manis. He had to.

Days turned to weeks and their intelligence from the more southern countries began to pour in. Radovid was readying his ships. The motley group were convened in the crowded council chambers: witchers, mages and men. They were currently arguing over where the most vulnerable places were and how hard they were likely to be attacked. They were bickering back and forth when someone cleared their throat. It seemed to echo through the room, causing all present to silence and turn. Brinna stood in the door way, her hands clasped patiently in front of her, accentuating the slight roundness of her belly. She didn't shy from all the eyes trained on her.

"What is it, Brin?" Eskel asked.

"I came to help." She said matter-of-factly in her lyrical voice. Eskel stood slowly and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"No." He said firmly as he stared at her.

"I can help and you know it." She replied gently, holding his hard glare. Eskel stood firm as he considered her. She looked small and fragile in the large doorway. But he knew her strength. A strength he didn't want to lose. He thought about how he had almost died on the battlefield, losing her forever. And then there was the child she carried. His child. The thought of losing her now was unthinkable. Unbearable. Her amber eyes continued to pierce him. Not surprisingly, Eskel caved because he knew she was right. She could help.

"Fine." he said with a heavy sigh and turned to Roche. "But I won't have her put in harm's way, Roche." Roche nodded his assent. The generals at the table looked askance at one another as Brinna made her way to the King's side to look down on the current letter that lay open.

"Sire, you can't seriously allow this? What can this slip of a woman, a pregnant woman no less, do to help?" one of them asked, frustration filling his voice. The King merely smiled while Roche responded.

"Don't underestimate her. I've seen what she is capable of."

"You're a sorceress then?" Manis asked, disdain filling his voice. Brinna turned her beautiful face toward him and speared him gently with her amber gaze. Manis stood rooted where he stood, feeling a sense of warmth comfort sweep over him.

"No. I'm something else entirely." She looked around the table. "And if what I was hearing earlier is any indication you are getting nowhere. As I understand it, Redania has a formidable set of ships which means they could drop a large number of soldiers on our shores." Roche straightened up from his map and breathed an inward sigh of relief. He had been hoping for this but dared not mention it. Eskel would have tried to rip his throat out if he had.

"Exactly. With Brinna on the coast, we can shift our men to other areas."

"You've got to be kidding me. The coast in our most vulnerable area. We can't do anything about the soldiers until they make land all the while the ships pelt us with their cannon fire." Captain Urlak, the one who had complained earlier, again voiced his doubts.

"The ships could very well be a rouse. The coast is the most obvious weak point. We could put out forces there and leave a huge opening in Talgar." Roche countered.

"I can assure you no ship will make it far enough to be able to fire or let any soldiers on the coast." Brinna said.

"And Ves is ready and waiting on the other side to split their forces. Keep them busy on both fronts."

"Another woman?" Urlak raged.

"Hey!" Roche turned an angry glare at the military man and unleashed his temper. "Just because she has breasts instead of a cock means nothing! Ves is the best damned soldier I have ever been privileged to command!"

"And just where would you be, Roche, while all our lives are being put on the line?" Manis asked. Roche looked at him blankly as if the answer was clear.

"I'd be with the bulk of the army in Talgar. That is where I believe the greatest danger is. I won't ask any man I command to do something I would not do myself. And Eskel, don't worry about Brinna too much. She won't be _in_ harm's way as much as she will _be_ harm's way."

Eskel and Brinna rode home in silence. She tried to pull conversation out of him but he had sunk inside himself, lost to his own thoughts, so she rode beside him quietly. They arrived home and Eskel helped her down from her mare without a word and tended the horses before going inside. Once in the privacy of indoors, Brinna tried again.

"Eskel…" but he remained silent still. He went upstairs to their shared room and stood before the plain dresser and mirror. Eskel carefully pulled his swords from his back and leaned them against the wall. Then he removed his gloves and fingered the ring on his hand.

"Eskel?" Brinna said from the door, her voice soft and full of concern.

"My life was simple once. I was a witcher. I traveled, killed monsters for gold, and went back to Kaer Morhen for the winters. I got drunk and got laid in between. When I looked for a way to reverse the infertility, I never once dreamed I would find it in another person. But here you are." He looked up at her for the first time, sadness reaching deep in his eyes. "I thought I liked the simple life but I was wrong. I am much happier now. Because of you. You have given me everything I've wanted and things I never realized I wanted. I can't lose you."

"Now you know how I felt when I watched you die on that mountain," she said gently as she reached out for him. Eskel took a step and slid away from her touch, turning his back to her.

"No, Brinna. It's not quite the same. If something were to happen to you…" He stood wordlessly for some moments before speaking again, his voice heavy with despair. "It would destroy me." Brinna stood and watched his shoulders heave up and down as he sighed silently. It was out of character for him to be so maudlin. Again she reached for him and this time he didn't shy away from her gentle touch. She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him to her, resting her head against his back. Eskel turned in her arms and crushed her to him until he realized he was hurting her.

"Sorry," he murmured as Brinna took his hands and pulled him gently toward the bed.

Eskel covered her with his body, her skin flushed beneath his touch. Brinna gave herself over to him, comforting him with her body, heedless of her own desires.

When his ardor had been sated and his mind calmed, Brinna lay in the crook of his arm, the fingers of his other hand playing absently over her rounding stomach. Brinna watched the face of her husband, realizing she had not quite fathomed the depth of emotion he held at bay. _It would destroy me_ he had said. He raised his eyes to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Everyone thinks that witchers are emotionless monsters. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Emotion can make a fighter careless, so we were trained to suppress our emotions. That's not the same as not having them. I was always a by the book witcher. Did what I was supposed to and held no other expectations. That anyone knew about anyway. Except for Geralt. I accepted what I was. It wasn't until I met you that I've had so little control. You make me feel...human. I just don't want you to get hurt. Especially now," Eskel rested his hand on her belly. "If I thought you would let me, I'd send you someplace safe, away from all this. So I wouldn't have to worry about you." Brinna smiled and caressed his face.

"It wouldn't work. You would worry anyway."

"I know." Eskel couldn't help but smile as he pulled her closer and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

* * *

A few more weeks slid by in a haze of work. Soldiers needed to be trained and briefed. Camps needed to be made. Reports of Radovid's movements came at regular intervals. He seemed hell bent on making Kovir guess when and where he was going to come at them. Roche ran drills near the coastline, in case there were any spies watching. He himself kept out of site. One morning an urgent letter arrived for Roche from Ves. Their enemy was finally making his move. And he was moving the bulk of his forces toward the Talgar border. The day had finally come to put their carefully laid plans into motion.

Manis and a burly young soldier followed Brinna up the hill to the wind-blown fields of heather. The grey overhead was darkening, threatening a downpour. Manis watched the skies even as Brinna walked resolutely forward unconcerned. Brinna had said she would come alone but Eskel had insisted that someone go with her. Brinna smiled as she recalled the exchange. He had stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking stern.

"You can't go alone." he'd said.

"I'll be fine."

"What if you turn your ankle? It's not as if you can see where you are putting your feet nowadays." Eskel said this as the corner of his mouth twitched with a suppressed smile. Brinna had opened her mouth to reply then snapped it shut, pursing her lips. He was right. Her belly had grown large enough to make walking a game of predetermination. Manis had witnessed the exchange and had volunteered to follow her out and brought with him a soldier in his command.

He watched the young woman walk beside him. She was certainly a beauty. The wind blew her dark hair back, the satin waves looping behind her. The dark red dress was pulled tight by the wind, revealing her voluptuous form as well as the results of the witcher's affection. That struck him as odd since he had heard witchers were infertile. Not to mention devoid of feeling. Yet he had met three witchers who were closely bonded to another person and deeply affected by them. Then there was the way in which they threw themselves into helping their friends. No one uncaring would risk sacrificing so much for someone else. Maybe, just maybe, he could reevaluate his view of them.

The threesome stopped at the crest of the hill and turned full into the wind overlooking the sandy beach below. The water was dark with frothy peaks as it was churned by the rough weather. Manis stood waiting, not sure what he was going to see but he wanted to see it none the less as Roche had hinged so much of his plans on this woman.

Brinna watched out to sea for a moment before lifting her hands, pulling in the power of the earth and air. The warmth filled and surrounded her, the natural wind no longer touching her as her hair fell around her in luxurious waves. She stood before her companions as a mother goddess.

Manis shifted his position as the wind began to rapidly shift and blow back out to sea, the tide dropped quickly and pulled back expanding the beach. The wind began to pick up more fiercely and pushed at their backs making it difficult to stand their ground.

"Come near me," Brinna said, her voice sounding a bit otherworldly. Manis and the soldier stepped within her protective circle and found the abusive winds abated. He raised his spy glass and looked out to sea. A line of ships was visible through the dark spray. They kept moving steadily toward Kovir and became easily seen from where they stood without aid. Manis waited watched. He gave Brinna a double-take as he saw her bright amber eyes had gone steel grey. As he shifted his gaze back out to sea he saw the first of the ships fall. The main mast must have snapped in half and the sails pulled the ship over on its side, then upside down, then it disappeared beneath the churning sea.

The howling continued around them until the last ship sank beneath the waves, leaving the horizon empty. The blue sky peeked through the clouds as the wind died down to a gentle breeze to clear the face of the sun. Brinna heaved a small sigh at the warmth before turning to her companions.

"Forgive me, but I think I would like to sit a moment. I tire easily of late." She sank to the ground and pulled an apple from the pouch on her hip. She savored each juicy bite until it was gone then rose and continued back down the path. Her part was done. Manis hurried up beside her and offered his arm, which she graciously took with a smile.

* * *

The gathered company watched the gray skies with unease. Jareth stood at the front, staff in hand waiting. When the winds reached their howling crescendo, he tapped the ground, opening a large portal and Roche led the soldiers through. Other groups of the King's army had already moved into position along the Talgar border as well as the few approachable stretches of coast. Everything was happening so fast, but they were ready.

Ves' forces were small but determined. They would set ambushes along the path and peel off Radovid's army in small manageable sections rather than try to take them head on. When they reached the Talgar border, Roche should be able to finish them off. Triss came up behind Geralt and touched his shoulder.

"It's time," she said. He nodded and turned to face the portal opened by Yen and Keira. Then he, Lambert and Eskel walked through. The glistening golden orb closed but Triss couldn't tear her eyes away. She had a very bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"They are very likely walking into a trap," Yen gave voice to Triss' fear.

"I know." In a rare gesture of caring, Yen embraced Triss for a moment.

"But we still have work to do," Yen said, bringing reality back to bear. "We have to find Isgareth."

* * *

"Ho-ly shit," Lambert swore under his breath as the witchers cleared the portal. All around them was total annihilation. The village outside Novigrad had been completely leveled, the dead still lying among the debris, fires still burning. They could hear the wailing of the survivors grieving the loss of their loved ones.

Through the thick haze of smoke, they could also see a line of mutated soldiers. They looked similar to the work of Azar Javed, except bigger. Much bigger. Isgareth had out thought them.

They pulled their swords, Geralt and Eskel brandishing one in each hand, and steeled themselves for battle. A battle they would probably lose.

* * *

The main hall of the castle of Pont Vanis had been turned into a war room. The large doors were barred and sealed. Tables and maps scattered through the wide open spaces. Mages from the Council kept tabs on the fighting, bringing back reports so adjustments to their strategy could be made. In the far corner, Jareth concentrated on finding his brother.

A young mage came bursting through a haphazard portal and fell on his hands and knees before the King. Triss came to his side and helped him to his feet.

"What is it, Damien?"

"Talgar…trouble…Roche…" he panted. Manis stepped forward.

"What about Roche?" he asked gruffly.

"One of the smaller militia got separated from the main body of the army. The Redanian troops herded them up the mountain. Roche went after them. Cap…Captain Davis said no but Commander Roche went anyway. The militiamen came back down but the Commander is nowhere to be found." Manis stood watching the young mage as he drew deep breaths beneath Triss' gentle touch. He had been suspicious of Roche from the outset, and he kept dubious company, but Roche had proven to be smart and efficient and loyal. A real leader of men with good instincts. He had been right about Talgar. The bulk of the forces that now clashed at the border proved that.

"Banner!" he yelled and a young soldier snapped to attention. "Get my armor and my sword. I'm going to Talgar."

* * *

Stupid. He had been so used to always having someone at his back that he didn't think about the consequences of running up the mountain without anyone covering for him. Ves. If he lived through this, he had to get her to Kovir. If not, he was likely to get killed.

Roche peeked around the wide tree. Damn. There were more of them now. He had killed two as they had attacked the young militiamen from Dunn. The men got away as he drew the Redanians off. Only two had followed directly. The others had cut around the higher path to cut him off but Roche was smarter than that. But then again, maybe not. He was cornered with nowhere to go but up the slope from the ledge he was currently hiding on like a coward. Roche gripped his sword and climbed up the gravelly slope.

"Looking for me?" Roche taunted from the end of the path. The Redanians turned and ran at him. Roche swallowed and held his ground. He was going to go down, but he would go down fighting. They slowed and advanced on their prey knowing he could go nowhere. One came close and took a heavy swing at him which he blocked at the same time as he prepared to feel the cut of steel from behind. But it never came. Roche fought off his attacker and caught a glimpse of Manis and two soldiers who were frequently in his company, a slight young man and a large burly soldier. They engaged the others and sliced through them with brutal efficiency.

Standing on the path, they caught their breath and Roche approached Manis. He began to thank him but Manis stopped him.

"Save it. I still don't much care for your… _friends_ , but I couldn't let you get yourself killed. I'm old. My time is over but we still need men who can lead. And you have…" Manis didn't finish his thought. An arrow pierced him through the neck. The slender young soldier pulled his own bow and arrow, looking for the assassin. Roche grabbed Manis as he fell, trying to stop the bleeding. But Manis gripped his wrists and stilled his hands.

"Over," Manis croaked then stared straight up at Roche, searing him with his steely eyed gaze even as the life seeped from him. "Lead." Manis closed his eyes and after a few more unsteady breaths, he died. The burly soldier pulled a coin from his boot and broke it in half, summoning a shiny portal. Roche just sat and watched Manis' blood seep into the hard packed earth. Men had died _because_ of him, but no one had ever died _for_ him. It wasn't right.

"It's the way he wanted it." Roche looked up to the large soldier as he spoke, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "My father never wanted to die in his own bed." He leaned down and scooped up the body and carried him through the portal. Roche looked at the blood on his hands after the portal dissipated. _Lead._ Roche gripped his sword and headed back down the mountain.

* * *

"Damn it! We're fucked!" Lambert said as he released Geralt to slide down the wall to the ground. They had taken a beating from the start and managed to get down to the river running outside Novigrad. Eskel leaned against the city wall. Geralt sat at his feet holding his side, his breathing shallow. Geralt had taken a heavy axe swing to the side and was bleeding heavily beneath his armor. Probably had a few broken ribs, too.

Shrieks echoed from the docks down river and the ground shook as several of the hulking beasts leapt the railings to land on the narrow beach. Eskel pulled Geralt to his feet but Lambert took his arm.

"I'll take Geralt. Your signs are stronger," he said as he began to run as best he could with the injured witcher in tow. Eskel was right behind them. "The portal, Eskel! Open it!" Eskel looked over his shoulder to see the group closing in. He released a blast with aard, sending the front runners to their knees. They cleared the wall only to find themselves running straight into the arms of their enemies.

"Keep going!" Eskel yelled as he pulled the little coin out Keira had given him. Up ahead the golden portal opened and the witchers dived through. Lambert and Geralt hit the marble floor with a bone jarring thud, Geralt's blood smearing across the pristine white. Lambert jumped up as Geralt lay on the floor grunting in pain. Amidst the flurry of excitement at their entrance, almost no one noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Eskel?" Brinna's voice echoed among the pillars. Everyone stilled. Lambert turned and looked around the room.

"He was right…behind us…"

"Reopen the portal." Brinna demanded. Keira shook her head.

"That's not a good idea." Jareth said.

"I said OPEN IT!" Brinna's voice thundered through the hall, the ground shook and clouds covered the sun, casting darkness over them. The air around her crackled with pure energy. Jareth flinched away from her, the magical shockwave tearing at him. Triss moved away from Geralt's side and opened a portal. Brinna looked over her shoulder before stepping through, "I will not lose him again." Triss met her eyes with solid understanding before she disappeared.

Brinna stepped out into hellish chaos. The beasts that surrounded her beloved witcher were straight out of nightmares. Hulking and misshapen with cracked skin and bulging eyes. Eskel was holding out, barely. A giant of a beast came with a heavy club and swung down. Quickly Eskel dropped to his knee and cast quen, the golden shell deflecting the brutal blow. Witchers. They could fight anything, anytime, anywhere. They had superhuman reflexes and strength, yet the things that Brinna beheld were so monstrously overpowered, even the finely honed skill of a witcher could not best them. It was as if they had been solely designed for the destruction of a witcher.

Moving forward, she walked directly toward him. With a sweeping motion of her arms, those in her path were flung aside by furious gusts of wind. The sky overhead, once clear and sunny, had turned dark with streaks of lightening hurling themselves across the black clouds. The quaking of the ground knocked down the giants bent on destruction. Huge crevasses opened up to swallow them whole then crush their bones as they sealed. She could feel the agony and pain rippling through the earth with every drop of spilt blood but she didn't care. Brinna reached Eskel as his shield flickered and faded. Lightning struck all around them, charring the abominations where they stood. Eskel looked up to see Brinna standing over him with electric blue eyes and fine strands of energy arching over her body. She was fury incarnate. She was power. She was life. He could see it all as she bared the entirety of her inner being, literally moving heaven and earth. For him. And he was so glad to see her.

Getting to his feet he pulled her to him. The ground continued to quake around them and the shroud of lightening kept everything at bay. A blue portal opened beside them and Brinna took his hand.

"Follow me." And he did.


	24. Chapter 23: New Beginnings

The ground was cold and wet beneath him. Everything felt so…thin, unreachable, dark. He could feel the life seeping from his body even as he desperately tried to hold on to it. His vision darkened and the sounds around him faded. The frantic voices seemed so far away…

Eskel bolted upright in bed, rubbing his face with is hands and brushing back his damp hair. It wasn't the first time he'd dreamed about his death in the months since. He was starting to miss the days when he didn't dream at all. He felt a cool hand touch his back.

"You dreamed about it again, didn't you?" Brinna propped herself up with one hand, supporting her heavy girth, while reaching out to comfort him with the other.

"Yeah," he replied as he turned and moved against her back as he lay down, running his hand over her belly, "But I'll get over it." Eskel closed his eyes and thought of those who died defending Kovir. The sacrifices their families had made and how lucky he was to be here enjoying the blessings of life.

He was again reminded of the sacrifices made that following afternoon as he and Lambert stood behind a very sore Geralt at the funeral of General Manis. King Tancred held a formal ceremony because of Manis' lifelong loyal service to the Thyssen kings. Roche stood solemnly behind the King. He had taken it hard. People died in war, that was an unescapable fact. But Manis would still be alive if not specifically for Roche and that was what had bothered him despite the reassurances that Manis' son and lieutenant gave him. Roche had always been prepared to make the sacrifice, not have it given.

The soldiers returned to their duties as the pyre burned, leaving Manis' family to mourn and the witchers left the castle courtyard. Eskel had his own work to do.

"We'll come with you," Lambert said. Eskel cocked an eyebrow at the younger man.

"To watch me work?"

"Better than doing it myself," Lambert quipped. "The best kind of work is watched work." Eskel shook his head and walked on. Lambert and Geralt exchanged a brief but serious glance.

The threesome had walked into the city because of the influx of people escaping the violence in the more remote areas. Maneuvering horses through the city streets would have been near impossible but three witchers walking together parted the crowds with ease. They still commanded attention despite their diminished role.

Upon returning to Eskel's house, they went in the front door only to find and unexpected guest.

"What do you want, Yen?" Eskel asked flatly as he unbuckled his swords.

"I came to see Brinna, but she's not here." Yen said seriously.

"What do you mean 'she's not here'?" Eskel tensed as he turned back to face Yen. She stood and crossed her arms.

"Just that. She's…not…here." Yen snapped but dropped her sarcastic tone as she continued. "I think she may have gone with the others. To get Isgareth." Yen took another step back as she watched his jaw clench and the veins in his neck began to throb.

"What?" he hissed as he brought his fist down on the table, shattering it as he inadvertently used aard. "Son of a…!" Eskel pulled a thick shard from the fleshy part of his hand.

"She'll be safe with Triss and Kiera." Lambert said. Eskel shot a look at Lambert as realization dawned on him. "You knew…you knew she was going." Eskel reached over and grabbed Lambert.

"Settle down, Eskel. I would tell you to sit down but you destroyed the table. Pummeling Lambert won't help." Eskel released Lambert and looked at Geralt. "You used to be so calm and reasonable. What happened?"

"Do you really have to ask, Geralt?" Geralt looked his friend evenly and sighed.

"I guess not."

"Well, as touching as all this is, you need to make a decision. I can send you to her, if you would like." Yen said as she plucked wooden splinters from her raven hair. Eskel strapped his swords back on.

"Show me the way."

* * *

Brinna closed the door after kissing her husband as he left for the city and not a moment too soon. A portal opened and Jareth, Keira and Triss joined her. While all the fighting had been raging on the borders, Jareth had found Isgareth. He had formed a plan. A plan that initially did not include her. However, she was able to convince them of the hard truth. They needed her if they were to catch him. Isgareth would know immediately of Jareth's presence and would be able to overpower Keira and Triss alone. He could not, however, sense her presence without certain equipment, giving them an advantage. Eskel would most likely have not allowed this with the baby so close to coming, so they kept it to themselves. Geralt and Lambert reluctantly agreed to delay Eskel as long as possible. She recalled how Geralt had perused her body carefully with his eyes before speaking. She knew it was more than just her being pregnant. In her womb she didn't just carry a babe, but she carried the dreams of men whose dreams had been taken from them. Yen agreed to stay behind because no one could piss off Eskel like she could. And an angry witcher who was supposed to be dead would be an excellent distraction.

Jareth sent them to a thick forest that had seen neither man nor elf in hundreds of years. The forest floor was bare of vegetation as the trees blotted out the sun and sky. Keira and Triss made their way cautiously through the semi-darkness. Jareth had assured them this was the right coordinates but they had yet to see or hear anything.

"I don't know about this. Maybe we should…"

"Shhh…" Keira held up her hand. Triss quieted and raised her staff. The trees directly above them began to sway and creak and leaves rained down. A bolt of lightning struck just before them on the path and Isgareth walked toward them out of a haze of smoke as the deadfall smoldered.

"So, my brother thinks to hunt me? And he sends _you_?" Triss had never seen Isgareth up close and was startled at how much he and Jareth looked alike. Except for the eyes, they could have been twins. It was unsettling to have him bearing down on them with the same face as their friend. His ice blue eyes burned with a crazed intensity. She raised her staff but had it blown from her hand then found herself flung backwards into the trees. Triss lay stunned for a moment then rolled over and crawled toward her staff. She saw Keira similarly climbing back to her feet. Isgareth stood laughing, holding his dark staff the white stone ensconced on top glowing. She reached for her staff but it moved out of her reach and flew into his grasp. She watched as Isgareth rolled it in his hand before gripping the tawny length. Her heart sank as she watched it shatter into a million pieces.

"Enough, Isgareth." Brinna stepped from the shadows and the ground began to shake. She walked slowly and carefully to the worn path.

"You've come back, little witch. So, it seems I felt right. You are carrying the mutant's spawn. Too bad he never lived to know of it." The sorcerer's grin sent shivers up her spine yet she remained perfectly still.

"You're done, Isgareth." As she spoke a faint glow surrounded him. Triss and Keira regained their footing and began the binding. He tried to cast out at them with no success. At first. He'd had a taste of Brinna's magic and how it felt. It didn't take him long to be able to circumvent it. Just as he was about to break free, a portal opened behind Brinna. Isgareth focused on the person who came through. His eyes bulged and his face grew red.

"No…NO! You're dead! I saw it!"

"I'm hard to kill." Eskel said pulling out his sword. The last of the magic holding him broke with a fury as Isgareth pulled from deep down and focused his power out. Brinna stumbled back and fell against Eskel's legs as he set the quen shield, protecting her from the blast. Again the ground began to shake. Eskel stepped over her and prowled toward the sorcerer. Isgareth pulled out his own sword and again grinned his evil grin.

This time Eskel was ready. Before leaving, Yen had given him a powerful mutagen. It took all he had just to keep it down. But now, here, he felt strong, invincible. He easily blocked the testing blows Isgareth threw at him. Eskel continued on the defensive. Something inside said to wait…the right moment would come. Isgareth began to swing wildly in his anger and desperation. He wanted this witcher dead. It had become an obsession…a need.

Eskel sent an aard shockwave that shook the ground, knocking Isgareth to his knees. Raising his fine blade, he arced down only to be blocked by a smooth, white staff topped with a dark blue stone.

"Don't kill him." Eskel looked up and snarled at Jareth. "In order to undo what he has done; I need him alive." Jareth jabbed the earth with the butt of his staff and with a flourish, they were gone. Eskel stood dumbfounded for just a moment breathing heavily then he turned and leaned against the trunk of a tree as his stomach rebelled at the poison he had drunk. As he spat the last of the vile acid from his mouth, Brinna, Keira, and Triss approached him. Looking at them, he tried to be angry, but he couldn't. The brew that Yen had given him had not only strengthened him but had linked him to the magic being slung all around him. He could feel all the push and pull and knew that Brinna had to be here. It was her magic that held Isgareth long enough for Jareth to capture him.

Three days later Isgareth was delivered to the foot of King Tancred's throne, bound and powerless.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and clear. The bustle about the castle and the buzz through the streets was that there was going to be an execution. People wanted to see it. It gave them a measure of peace to see their enemy put down. The streets around the castle were crowded with onlookers, but they would have their wishes denied. In deference to the man who had given so much of himself to assist them, and for what was to come, the King ordered a private execution. A public showing would have only given in to Isgareth's vanity.

When the hour struck, those instrumental in the preservation of Kovir stood present. King Tancred stood erect before the heavy block, a slender young man at his side. The guard brought out the prisoner and shoved him to his knees before the king. Tancred merely looked down his nose at the man before him. He was too thin for his large build, his hair was pulled loose from the tie at his neck and was dirty and matted. His robes were grey from filth. It was hard to imagine that he was the cause of so much trouble. Yet here he was. The king's new young chamberlain held up a scroll and began to read from it.

"For your crimes against the Crown, court and citizens of Kovir, you the Sorcerer Isgareth have been sentenced to death." The young man read, his voice loud and firm despite the slight tremble to his hand. He rolled the parchment back and stepped away, retreating to the castle walls. He had no desire to continue looking at the man who had tortured him and his family those years ago or to see the macabre show. He would be content in the knowledge that it was done.

"What have you to say for yourself? Anything of use? Anything I care to even hear?" Tancred Thyssen said in a hard and haughty tone, implying there was absolutely nothing Isgareth could say. Isgareth began to laugh.

"Do you really think to kill me? My blood lives on…"

"Oh, you mean in your brother? Yes, I am well aware of that. Fortunately, the pool wasn't completely tainted with your filth." Isgareth turned hard at the king's words.

"You think you have won? Even now I can feel the binding slipping." Tancred nodded and stepped back and the guards grabbed Isgareth and hauled him to the block, shoving him down so his head and shoulders rested across it's well-worn surface.

"Looks like your headsman wasn't up to the task and I am that much closer to freeing myself!" Isgareth taunted. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white and his brother came into view. Jareth wore a bright blue tunic with the old fashioned flowing white robes, his cursed sword at his hip.

"There will be no headsman today, brother." Jareth said, his eyes and voice full of sadness.

"Then just how were you planning to behead me then? Going to send a woman to do it? You seem to like doing that of late!" Jareth shook his head. His brother was still acting as if he had the upper hand even as his head rested on the block, a soldier's boot on his back. The time had come for his haughtiness to end. Jareth pulled his gleaming sword from its resting place. Isgareth's eyes grew big.

"No…"

"Yes, my brother. And I can't say that I am sorry." Jareth raised his sword, the blue stone shining brighter than ever. The highly polished blade came down in an unwavering arc, connecting with Isgareth's neck, severing flesh and bone in a single motion. Jareth staggered back as the force of energy left his body. Hands grabbed and held him up from either side. He looked at the headless body of his brother, his sword stuck in the thick wood and the blood that he had spilled. Spots danced before his eyes. _My brother…_ he thought in agony. But there could be no doubt now. It had to be done. Isgareth could not be allowed to live. He _had_ to do it. No, he _chose_ to do it.

Geralt and Lambert guided Jareth away from the block and back to the castle as the gravedigger collected the body under Triss' supervision. The trio entered Jareth's suite of rooms to find Yen waiting and carefully released him on the bed. Jareth collapsed with a heavy sigh. Yen ran her hand over his arm.

"I wish you wouldn't have done this. You spent far too much."

"Have you ever seen a beheading, Yennefer? It's ugly. It's painful. The least I could do for my own flesh and blood was to make it quick despite his sins." Jareth closed his eyes and sleep took him. Yen laid down beside him and watched him, completely ignoring Geralt and Lambert as they turned and left.

The following evening, Jareth was up and relaxing after a full meal when a knock came at the suite door.

"Yes?" He called as he refilled his and Yennefer's wine glasses. The door swung open and Eskel entered, carrying the massive blade over his shoulder. It had been cleaned to an immaculate shine. Jareth rose from his seat solemnly, a sadness spreading over his face.

"Thought you might want this back." Eskel flipped it around, handing the grip toward Jareth. He slowly reached out and took it, feeling it's cold weight.

"Thank you." Jareth stared at it for a moment longer before seating it at his hip and retaking his chair, motioning for Eskel to join them. "I imagine it was difficult to pry loose, then?"

"Indeed. Almost cleaved the block in half. That was…" Eskel was going to say impressive but in light of why Jareth had expended that much energy, he deemed it bad form.

"Brinna didn't touch it, did she?"

"No. I think it made her a bit nervous, actually."

"This is very ancient and powerful focusing stone. Not sure what affect it would have on her. How is she, by the way? Hasn't given birth yet?" Jareth leaned back and resumed his easy manner.

"Not yet. Soon though, I hope."

"I haven't been able to speak with you since we captured my brother. You're not angry?"

"I tried to be. Putting her at risk…" Eskel sighed and shook his head. "It had to be done. Jareth, I understand why things have to be done. I don't resent being what I am because I understand the need. You, all of you, could have come to me. I wouldn't have liked it, but I would have understood."

"I thought you might, as did Geralt and Lambert, but I needed you to be angry. It fueled your determination and made you just blind enough to drink that concoction Yennefer gave you." Eskel gave him a skeptical look. "You doubt me? Would you have drunk something she offered you if you had been clear headed and calm?"

"I see your point." Eskel conceded. "Just don't make a habit of it."

"I won't. You have my word."

* * *

Eskel woke with a start as Brinna moaned. She was standing at the end of the bed, holding on to the post as pain racked her body. Eskel grabbed his pants from the floor and went quickly to her side. Brinna panted as the pain eased and she leaned into his bare chest. He led her to the low bench at the foot of the bed and eased her down into a supported crouch. The oil cloth and rushes had been laid. Eskel gathered the items that Brinna had previously instructed him they would need. He set a low fire in the hearth and set a bowl of water near to warm, two lengths of heavy twine, several light blankets and his silver dagger. He knelt in front of her sitting back on his heels to wait, giving her what little aid he could. Brinna alternately gripped the ornately carved footboard and his strong shoulders as she groaned and strained to bring forth the life they had created together.

Eskel pulled her hair up and piled it atop her head as sweat ran down her body, soaking her shift. There was a sudden rush of liquid and Brinna's work began to come in harder spells, closer together. She ran her hand up the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pressed her forehead to his as tears of pain ran down her cheeks. She released him with a sharp intake of breath and a cry of pain mingled with relief. Eskel reached down to cradle the head that emerged from her body. Within a couple more minutes, he caught the babe as it completed its journey into the world.

"it's a girl," he said with a breathless smile over the child's cry. Brinna gave him short instructions with the twine and he cut the cord with his witcher's dagger. Loosely wrapping his daughter in a blanket, he began to clean her with a warm wet cloth. As Eskel gently wiped her face she opened her eyes to see the source of the new voice.

Eskel stopped and stared back with wonder. For the man that had nothing but nightmares then had no dreams at all, a dream came true; for in his arms he held the child of his dreams.

* * *

There was still work to be done and Eskel was late. Not like him. Geralt opened the door to his friend's home and started to call out for him.

"Shhhh." Geralt's eyes adjusted quickly to the dark interior to see Eskel standing in just a pair of linen pants, his bare back facing the door. Geralt closed the door as Eskel slowly turned. In his scarred arms lay a tiny baby. Geralt halted in his tracks as amazement washed over him. Brinna had been pregnant, sure, but the wait was now over. It was now a reality. Geralt approached slowly and reached out to stroke the tiny little cheek.

"Her name is Ella." Eskel said. The baby shifted in her father's arms and stretched at the sound of his deep voice and opened her eyes. Geralt froze as he looked down into the same eyes he saw whenever he looked in the mirror.

* * *

Jareth pulled Yen against him and nuzzled her tousled raven locks. Her skin was magnificently soft, and the gooseberries and lavender…it was enough to drive a man insane with desire. In fact, it was doing just that. Yen began to stir beneath his touch and rolled to her back as he leaned over her, kissing her deeply…

A heavy handed banging interrupted his train of thought. Rising from bed he tied his robes around him and answered the door.

"A little early for visiting don't you think Geralt?" he asked, his voice edged with severe annoyance. Geralt was a bit surprised as his dishevelment, and even more so when he saw Yen leave the bedroom wrapped in only a bed sheet.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not yet." Jareth's patience was slipping.

"I came to let you know that Brinna gave birth last night." Geralt said. Jareth relaxed and brightened, good humor slipping into his demeanor.

"Then this means we can proceed and put all this behind us."

"Is it really Eskel's? Did it really work?" Yen asked from inside. Geralt gave her a tired look. Although he couldn't entirely blame her for asking, considering her motives for originally seeking out a dijin.

"Well, the baby girl has her father's eyes. I'll leave it to you to decide." Geralt inclined his head to Jareth and turned and left.


	25. Chapter 24 Restoration

Jareth had successfully undone his brother's magic and the monstrous beings that had been created with it. Ground forces in Temeria and Redania pushed back against Radovid, ridding themselves of the retched witch hunters. It was their turn to run and hide. They were hunted down and hung on site. If there was no branch high enough, they were bent over the nearest stump and beheaded. Some who had been blackmailed into service, recanted their role in the hunters and aided the people who sought their peace and freedom. The pieces of people's lives were slowly falling into place. However, there were a few instances that required a little extra special attention.

 **Redania**

The Redanian hall was bright and full of light. Ironic since what was about to happen was indeed very dark. The three witchers strode up the carpet only to be met halfway by Adda. Geralt stopped and regarded her solemn form but said nothing. Gone was the haughty spoiled princess of old. Before him stood a woman, tormented and sad.

"I suppose you have come for my husband." She said, getting directly to the point.

"We have." Geralt answered. Adda hugged herself, slowly running her fine slim hands over her upper arms. The long white sleeves of her dress slid down her arms and Geralt noticed the dark marks around her wrists. All Foltest had ever wanted from him was to protect his daughter then he himself gave her to a madman.

"What has he done to you?" He asked, his voice low.

"Nothing. And everything." She held her hands up for them to view. "This was payment for a request. I asked for one of the girls held in the dungeons. There was something that just bade me to help her. It was her eyes, I think, so very blue…" Adda's voice trailed away softly, her gaze distant. She snapped out of her reverie and fixed Geralt with a hard stare. "He granted my request, he could not say no when so many dignitaries were there, but I paid for it that night. Oh, I paid. It has taken months for my writs to heal. I assure you it was much worse."

"Adda…"

" _Don't_ pity me Geralt. I could not bear it. Now if you are here to deal with my husband, I suggest you get ready. I hear the guard coming. Radovid will not be far behind." She turned away from them and walked slowly toward the open door of a side room. The King's guard came storming in from the opposite side, Radovid directly behind them.

"Our quarrel is not with you," Geralt said to the guards as they took their position in front of their king. "Any who wish to live may leave now. Go protect your queen." The captain of the guards sheathed his sword promptly and stepped away. The men under his command paused briefly but followed suit and trailed their captain toward the white queen who waited in the far doorway.

"Traitors! I am your King!" Radovid shrieked. The Captain returned and spat upon the ground before him.

" _You_ are no king," and he walked away. Radovid faced the witchers, trying his best to look down his royal nose at them even though they were all taller than him.

"So, _Kingslayer,_ have you come to kill me, a King?" The three witchers pulled their swords and stood quietly for a moment.

"We are witchers," Lambert said.

"And we don't kill kings," Eskel added.

"We kill monsters," Geralt finished as he raised his sword.

 **Povis Countryside**

The sun of early fall still shone brightly down on the royal convoy that made its way through the hills of Povis. It was a small group consisting of five men and one young woman. Four of the men were guards in His Majesty's Royal Guard but the fifth was new. He was a hard man of straight bearing used to skulking in dark allies and hiding in caves. But not now. He once again donned the colors of a King in the uniform of a high ranking military man. His life had been restored to him. Roche turned on his horse to the young woman behind him. She was looking radiant in the sunlight, happy to be free. Her chin length blonde hair blew in the gentle wind. She was a bit gaunt, but Anne de Grey, somehow, had survived. No one had been more surprised than he when Geralt returned from Redania with her. And he, Vernon Roche, the new head of Kovir's intelligence, had been tasked with returning her to her father.

Edmund de Grey had just dismounted his horse after riding over the estate and handed off the reins to the stable boy when the group of soldiers rounded the bend in the road bearing the King's standard. What could they possibly want? Edmund thought he had finally left war behind him since the fall of Redania's mad king. The news of Radovid's valiant death in battle spread like fire. But Edmund knew better.

He had been given the management of a small and unprofitable estate with a handful of tenant farmers. He had turned it profitable for the first time in its existence. He had even met a lovely widow whose company he enjoyed. His life was starting to become normal again. As normal as possible anyway, and now soldiers were coming to his house.

Edmund waited at the foot of the stone steps, watching with an anxious anticipation. The large horses tromped their way up to the house and came to a stop with a chorus of snorts. Edmund immediately recognized Roche and he drew himself up. He should be grateful to one of the men instrumental in freeing Redania, but he just didn't like him.

"What is it, Roche?" Edmund said more harshly than he meant. Roche didn't say a word as he slid from the back of his horse and came to face Edmund.

"I have come to return something to you."

"Just what have I lost, besides everything?" Roche again said nothing but held his hand out and drawing forth a frail girl. Edmund looked at her then looked again. His breathing became rapid as he extended shaking hands out to cup the face of his long lost daughter. The daughter he thought he had lost for good. His vision blurred as long forgotten tears poured down his face.

"Anne. My dear, Anne…" Edmund pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly for fear she might slip away. Her thin arms encircled his neck. He pulled back just enough to look down into her face.

"See, Papa, I told you everything would be alright." She smiled brightly up at him. Edmund merely nodded, too overcome to speak and sank to the ground holding his precious child. Roche remounted and turned the group and left father and daughter to their reunion. As they rode down the path, a shriek emanated from behind them. Roche turned in his saddle and watched as Isabel, the girl who fled with Edmund, grabbed up her skirts and ran down the steps to throw her arms around her dearest friend. Roche smiled, a rare thing. He turned back to the trail ahead. Time to go home. Ves would be coming in from Temeria and he wanted to be there when she first stepped on Kovir's shores.

 **Docks at Pont Vanis**

Ves stepped off the ship and looked up and down the boards. It was busy. Trade routes had been quickly restored and the relations between the countries had slowly begun to normalize. She had found herself at a loss when she received a letter from Roche, asking her to come to Kovir. Come to Kovir. What was he thinking? What would she do there? Could things ever be the same as they once were? But here she was because…why? Because she missed him.

She stood in the waning warmth of the sun at the docks of Pont Vanis. A group of soldiers passed by, some giving her a good look over. When they cleared the path that's when she saw him. He was in a very fine uniform. Apparently he held a rather prestigious position. His gaze finally landed on her and he took quick steps in her direction. Ves found her pulse quicken at his approach. Wait, what? This was _Vernon Roche._

"Really Ves, could you cover up a little?" Oh yeah, this was Vernon Roche.

"You haven't seen me in over a year and that's all you can say?" She asked with a laugh. Roche raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. Ves felt overcome with something a bit ridiculous. Oh, what the hell…

She reached up and grabbed his fancy collar and yanked him down to her and kissed him. Roche stood unmoving for a moment before the kiss began to stir something in him. It had been some time since he had kissed a woman. And then this wasn't just any woman. This was _Ves_. He closed his eyes and gripped her shoulders leaving space between them as he surrendered to her expert care. Best damn soldier indeed. Ves broke off and released him.

"Ves…" Roche said, a little breathless and more than a little surprised.

"I'm a soldier, Roche. I don't know anything else. But I am also a woman."

"I noticed."

"Did you?" she asked a bit sarcastically. He reached over and pulled the ties on her shirt.

"Yeah. I asked you here for a reason." And he had. The longer she was gone, the more he realized it wasn't just her presence as a great soldier that he missed. They were partners and friends. And now…

"I didn't exactly come alone."

"Y-you…didn't?" Roche stammered. Ves looked over her shoulder to a little girl of about seven sitting on a crate.

"Thaler and I rescued her from a bunch of drunk witch hunters before they killed her. Or worse. Her family had been murdered and she had nowhere to go…so I kept her with me." An orphan. That struck a chord with Roche and he nodded approvingly.

"I'm not sure what I'll do now that there are no more Blue Stripes, Roche, but I'll find something…"

"Ves."

"Yes?"

"Charles could always use someone to train our recruits. You're the best damn sharpshooter I've ever seen and could teach these boys a thing or two."

"That sounds great."

"And Ves…"

"What?"

"It's Vernon." Ves laid a hand over the medals pinned to his chest.

"I know."

 **Temeria – Palace in Vizima**

Triss and Keira stood in the royal hall at the castle of Temeria discussing the guardianship of Anais and the terms of Natalis acting as regent for the girl until she came of age. Lambert leaned back against the wall staying pointedly away from such conversations. Politics bored him. They could also get you into serious trouble. Geralt was proof enough of that. No, instead he just looked around, taking it all in. The palace seemed to have fared reasonably well through all the turmoil. Only a few broken panes of glass and a great deal of dirt.

In front of the royal throne a girl of perhaps eleven or twelve sat on the steps hugging her knees, her face buried in her arms, looking for all the world as if she wished to disappear from it. Lambert watched her with interest; something he would have never done before. Since Brinna first placed that tiny baby girl in his arms, he had changed. No, he didn't suddenly want children of his own. He would be perfectly happy playing the role of "Uncle Lambert". But something had changed. It wasn't something he could put his finger on. He moved from his post against the wall and went to where the girl sat. She turned her head and watched him as he approached. Her looks were simple yet not unattractive. She would grow into a lovely woman one day. He sat down on the same step as she and leaned back, rubbing his hands over the carpet.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," her soft voice replied, muted with despair.

"I'm Lambert.

"Anais." She turned her face back into her arms and became silent again. Lambert just sat with her, not pushing. Anais eventually turned her head back to him, watching curiously.

"You're a witcher."

"I am."

"He didn't do it, you know. Kill my father. I saw."

"I know." Lambert knew she spoke of Foltest's death and Geralt's assumed guilt. He didn't know that the girl had been witness to the gruesome event. They lapsed back into silence, watching the animated discussion between General John Natalis, Triss and Keira.

"I'm supposed to be Queen of Temeria." She said with grimness. "I don't think I want to be."

"Then you'll be a good one." Lambert replied. Anais looked at him quizzically. "In my experience those that want to rule are the last ones that should."

"I just wish Boussey were still alive and things were like they used to be. Before." Lambert turned a gentle gaze upon her. The eyes that looked back at him were full of tears. "I'm afraid." She whispered. Lambert leaned forward crossing his arms over his knees.

"Someone very important to me told me something once that changed my life."

"What was it?" Anais sniffled a bit even as hope crept into her voice.

" _Learn to love the life you have and not mourn one lost to you._ You have to make the best out of what your life is today, right now, and leave what cannot be undone behind." He watched as she sat up a bit straighter.

"So, what are you doing here?" Anais said as she wiped her eyes dry.

"Just following my sorceress."

" _Your_ sorceress? Does that make you her witcher?"

"I guess it does." Lambert chuckled as he glanced over at Keira. Lambert must have had such a besotted look on his face that even she could see it. Anais couldn't help herself and she laughed.

General Natalis turned abruptly at the odd sound of Anais' laughter. Roche had brought her to him in an act of desperation and he had taken her into his home. His wife had doted on her, trying to bring the shy quiet girl out of her shell. Slowly, she began to smile but never laughed. She had always been a sad child. Seeing her with a full grin and hearing the joyous laughter as she interacted with the witcher gave him an idea.

"Alright, Ms. Merigold," He said interrupting her speech. "I'll remain as Regent." Triss blinked.

"You will?" she replied stunned. He had certainly put up a fuss about not living the court life.

"There is a condition, of course."

"Of course, there is." She sighed.

"It has been tradition for some time that monarchs have an advisor from the circle of mages, more recently a sorceress."

"Yes…" Triss and Keira exchanged a nervous glance. "Keira would make an excellent advisor. She was at court with King Foltest after all…" Natalis waved his hand at her.

"I will stay as Regent and accept Ms. Metz as adviser if," he turned and pointed at Lambert," if he stays as well. I do believe the two of you have been traveling together for some time. It shouldn't be such a hardship on either of you." They watched Lambert talk with an animated Anais, oblivious that he was their topic of discussion. The pair had moved closer together and Lambert laughed at something she said.

"I don't see that there will be a problem but I cannot speak for him. Witchers don't take well to being ordered about."

"I hope he will agree." General Natalis said solemnly. "I have never seen that child laugh before." Keira looked back at them with some surprise and made her way over to them. Lambert looked up and rose to meet her. Anais giggled from the step when Keira stopped in front of him.

"Well?" he asked.

"He's agreed to stay and accept me as advisor," Anais clapped eagerly, "on one condition."

"Which is?"

"That you stay, too." Keira looked up at him. He was a Witcher, travelling was a part of who he was. Could she ask him to stay put? Lambert took her hand and entwined their fingers together.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then I'll stay."

"You're alright with this?"

"Did you really think I had any other plans, Keira?"

"No, but you've never lived at court before…"

"Doesn't matter. I'd follow you anywhere." He tipped her head up and kissed her, much to the glee of the young girl at his feet.


	26. Epilogue

**8 years later**

"Vesemir, come down from there." Geralt said as he stood beneath the stable looking up. A boy, six years of age, popped his head over the edge. He had the same shape face and white hair as his father but gazed upon the world with bright blue eyes.

"Awww."

"Now." The boy gripped the edge and flipped over it, deftly landing in a crouch.

"You too, Leo." Eskel called from his seat at the table. A second boy flipped to the ground. He had the same dark brown hair of his parents and, presumably, the same chocolate brown eyes his father had once had. Both boys had inherited the witcher strength and agility. The pair tore off into the darkness, after some other amusement, cutting in front of a small group of little girls.

Two years after the miraculous birth of Ella, Eskel and Brinna had a son, Leo, then a daughter Lila less than a year after that, then two years later came Violet. With Brinna's aid, Geralt and Triss had twins, Vesemir and Alina, the same age as Leo.

It was the first night of their annual "family" gathering. Triss had set magic lights floating in the yard on this hot summer night as Geralt and Eskel planned their late summer trip, deciding on where to go and arguing over the best way to get there.

A portal opened in the yard and the group turned to watch as Lambert stepped through and the circle closed.

"Uncle Lambert's here!" He announced, raising his arms in the air. The children ran to greet him very enthusiastically. The boys tackled him and drug him to the ground and the girls piled on top. Lambert managed to pry himself from under their combined weight and grasping hands to find little Violet standing alone. He knelt and took her small hand in his and kissed it. She smiled and hugged her stuffed rabbit close.

"Thought you wouldn't make it," Geralt said by way of greeting.

"Where's Keira?" Eskel asked.

"Home. And I almost didn't make it. Anais is twenty-one and the nobs are coming out of the woodwork. I have had to chase off more than one idiot. And she and Adda are in a snit so Keira and Yen are trying to work that out. You know, _kiss and make up. You're sisters after all_. Yeesh." Lambert looked to where Brinna sat at the long table. "So, do I get the cold shoulder for being late?" Brinna smiled as she placed her hands on the table and hefted herself up, revealing a very round belly.

"Whoa, Eskel. Can't you keep it to yourself?" Eskel held her arm as she joined them and Lambert bent to place a light kiss on her cheek. "What is this now? Five?" Eskel shrugged as his dig.

"I come from a large family, Lambert. You can't lay all the blame on Eskel."

"I'll say, since he's sterile and all…" Lambert said under his breath. Brinna merely smiled and turned away from them.

"I'm going to go in and lay down, Eskel. I'm a bit worn out." She patted his chest and walked slowly to the house, leaning on Triss' arm. They watched as the two women disappeared into the house.

"She's huge, Eskel. Are you sure it's only one?" Lambert said, breaking the silence. Eskel blanched at the suggestion.

"Dear gods, I hadn't thought about that." Eskel plunked down on the bench and grabbed his drink.

"So, Lambert, you do know that part of a monarch's duty is to marry and have children, right?" Geralt said, directing Lambert's attention off Eskel.

"Yeah, I know. But these idiots all want to combine land, fortunes, or countries. It's insane. Anais deserves something better. I've been thinking about taking her somewhere else. Where no one knows her so she can find someone to, you know…love her."

"Wow. I believe Lambert has a heart after all, Geralt." Eskel smirked and Lambert made a sarcastic face at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You just wait until Ell gets older and you'll be singing a different tune." Lambert looked over the maps spread across the table. "So, where are you guys headed this year?"

"South, to some of my old hunting grounds," Eskel answered. "Why? Thinking of joining us this year?" Lambert's answer was cut off as Triss called to Eskel from the doorway.

"Eskel. Brinna needs you." Eskel stood and followed Triss inside to the farthest room. He opened the door and saw Brinna sitting up on the edge of the bed, holding the baby as it slid from her. Eskel slid to a stop on his knees before her, immediately cradling the child as Triss fetched towels, blankets, and water.

"It's a boy. Leo finally has a little brother." He looked up at Brinna as Triss tied twine around the cord. "This is it Brin. We'll run out of room otherwise." Brinna grimaced and braced one foot on his thigh, giving a little shake of her head.

"Not yet…"

Nearly an hour later Eskel reentered the yard holding a small bundle. Lambert and Geralt raised their tankards to him.

"Congratulations to number five."

"And six."

"What?"

"You were right Lambert. It was twins. Boys." Triss exited the house with the other baby as the rest of the children gathered around to see the newest editions. Leo and Vesemir were very excited.

"It's about time! We kinda got tired of all these girls!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, that's no way to talk about your sisters." Eskel commented calmly.

"All I have is a lousy sister. Hey, Dad…"

" _No_." Geralt said emphatically. "You'll just have to make do." Vesemir grumbled and punched Leo in the shoulder, muttering something that sounded like _lucky_. Ella came up and expertly took the baby boy from her father's hands. Eskel looked lovingly at the child of his dreams and thought how his life had played out. Maybe this is what Deirdre had been talking about all those years ago. She came so he could fulfill his destiny. The scars on his face partially shaped who he was because of how people treated him because of them. Maybe his luck with women had been what it was in order for him to find Brinna. Maybe he would die in his bed surrounded by the generations that he had sired. He had always thought that your destiny was what you made it. But just maybe destiny wasn't something to fear or run from or hide from. Maybe he could even forgive Deirdre for what she had done to him. Just maybe.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for your comments and readership. I greatly appreciate your feedback. If you enjoyed this story, I have several spin-off stories planned. They will appear with their title followed by (A New Way Story). If this interests you, please follow me specifically for future notification._

 _Thanks Again,_

 _Kaer Morhen_


End file.
